


Ihan hyvä joulu

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Joulufikki myös ihmisille jotka eivät pidä joulusta, Multi, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Joulu 2020 Kotikolossa:”Kiitos puurosta, Molly. Kiitos kanelista. Ja kiitos joulusta, mutta minä olen surullinen ja yksinäinen ja minä haluan nyt lähteä kotiin.” Hän otti askeleen kauemmas ja muisti sitten että oli unohtanut jotain. ”Ja hyvää joulua.”





	Ihan hyvä joulu

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tällaisen joulufikin, jota olen julkaissut FinFanFunissa luku kerrallaan mutta tänne laitan tämän nyt näin ihan koko homma kerralla! Tämä on Fix-It AU ja tulevaisuustarina jossa kaikki ovat elossa eikä kukaan ole ihan hetero, ja tämä koettaa olla joulufikki jota voi lukea vaikka ei ihan hirveästi tykkäisi joulusta.

**1\. luku: Edellisenä päivänä**  
  
  
  
REMUS  
  
  
Hän ajatteli heti, että Teddylle oli varmaan tapahtunut jotain. Sitten Tonks veti pipon pois päästään ja hän näki, että naisen hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset. Varmaankaan Tonks ei olisi tullut hänen luokseen hiukset vaaleansinisinä, jos Teddy ei olisi ollut kunnossa.  
  
”Mitä on tapahtunut?” hän kysyi silti varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
Tonks pysähtyi keskelle hänen eteistään eli käytännöllisesti katsoen olohuoneen puolelle. ” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä tulin vain kysymään, mitä sinulle kuuluu.”  
  
Hän piti suunsa kiinni ja käveli sitten keittiöön eli otti noin kolme askelta jääkaapin suuntaan. Hän ja Tonks tulivat edelleen mainiosti toimeen. He olivat ystäviä. Niin hän aina sanoi Teddylle ja Siriukselle ja kenelle vain joka sattui kysymään, ja yleensä ihmiset kysyivät viimeistään kun olivat kiertäneet kerran hänen pienen asuntonsa ympäri. Ehkä siksi hän harvoin kutsui ketään käymään.  
  
”No?” Tonks kysyi ja seurasi häntä keittiöön.  
  
”Mitä no?” hän kysyi ja laittoi vesikattilan liedelle.  
  
”Mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Tonks toisti mutta vaikutti tuijottavan hänen käsiään. ”Mitä sinä oikein teet?”  
  
”Haluatko teetä?”  
  
”Tuon voisi tehdä taikuudella ihan –”  
  
”Se maistuu paremmalta jos sen tekee näin”, hän sanoi. Tietenkään se ei maistunut paremmalta. Hän ei vain tykännyt tehdä asioita nopeasti, koska sillä tavalla ylimääräistä aikaa jäi aivan liikaa. Mutta se oli yksi niistä asioista joita hän ei koskaan voisi sanoa Tonksille.  
  
”Remus –”  
  
”Oletko nähnyt Teddyä?”  
  
Tonks huokaisi mutta pudisteli sitten päätään. ”Luulen että hänellä ja Victoirella ei mene hirveän hyvin.”  
  
”Miten niin?” Remus kysyi ja katsoi taas vesikattilaa. Kunpa se kiehuisi jo.  
  
”Hän lähetti minulle pöllön ettei aio tulla Kotikoloon. Mistä muusta se voisi johtua?”  
  
”Totta kai hän tulee Kotikoloon.”  
  
”Niin minäkin sanoin hänelle. Remus, sinun pitäisi jutella hänen kanssaan.”  
  
Remus tarttui kattilan kahvaan ja kaatoi sitten kohtuullisen lämmintä vettä kahteen mukiin. ”Mitä minä sanoisin?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, Tonks sanoi ja otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä, ja hän otti askeleen kohti ikkunaa ennen kuin tajusi tekevänsä niin. Tonks huokaisi mutta ei näyttänyt vihaiselta. ”Sano hänelle vaikka että Victoire on mukava tyttö.”  
  
”Kyllä hän tietää että Victoire on mukava tyttö.”  
  
”Me erosimme kun hän oli viisitoista”, Tonks sanoi, otti kupillisen haaleaa vettä ja napautti sitä sitten taikasauvan kärjellä. Vesi alkoi höyrytä. ”Ehkä se sai hänet ajattelemaan että parisuhteet eivät voi kestää.”  
  
Remus maistoi omaa teetään. Se maistui lämpimältä vedeltä. Hän pudotti kuppiin toisenkin teepussin mutta maku ei juurikaan parantunut. ”Ehkä Teddy ei vain ole enää rakastunut Victoireen.”  
  
”Sinä et ollut ikinä rakastunut minuun”, Tonks sanoi, ”vaan –”  
  
” _Tonks._ ”  
  
Tonks veti syvään henkeä ja haroi sinisiä hiuksiaan, jotka olivat vähän lyhemmät kuin silloin kun nainen oli seissyt eteisessä. Remus muisti oikein hyvin millaiset hiukset Tonksilla oli ollut sinä päivänä kun hän oli lopulta muuttanut pois. Hän oli ajatellut että varmaankin hänen kuului suudella Tonksia vielä viimeisen kerran, ja hän oli laittanut matkalaukkunsa lattialle ja kävellyt Tonksin luokse, asettanut sormensa lyhyeen tummanviolettiin tukkaan, ja sitten Tonks oli työntänyt hänet pois.  
  
”En minä ole katkera”, Tonks sanoi ja kuulosti lähinnä väsyneeltä, ”mutta Remus, siitä on seitsemän vuotta. Kai siitä voi nyt jo puhua?”  
  
”Minä juttelen Teddyn kanssa”, Remus sanoi ja otti ison kulauksen teetä. ”Taidan mennä saman tien.”  
  
”Siriuskin tulee Kotikoloon.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja nosti teekupin kasvojen eteen. Tietenkin hän tiesi sen. Mutta Kotikolo oli iso paikka, varsinkin nyt kun Arthur ja pojat olivat laajentaneet sitä pari vuotta sitten.  
  
”Sirius kyselee sinusta joka kerta. Voisit –”  
  
”Minä näen häntä vähän väliä”, Remus sanoi, ”melkein yhtä usein kuin sinua.”  
  
Tonks nauroi ääneen ja laittoi sitten teekupin syrjään, käveli hänen luokseen ja puristi häntä olkapäästä, vaikka hän peruutti ikkunaa vasten. Tonksin ote oli kuitenkin kevyt ja ystävällinen. Hän katsoi Tonksin kättä. Tonks katsoi häntä ja suoristi sitten sormensa hänen olkapäätään vasten, ja hän veti syvään henkeä. Siitä oli jo jonkin aikaa kun joku oli viimeksi koskenut häntä.  
  
”Ei se välttämättä olisi samanlaista kuin meillä oli”, Tonks sanoi hiljaisella äänellä ja melkein silitti hänen olkapäätään. ”Voisit yrittää jonkun toisen kanssa.”  
  
Hän ei viitsinyt sanoa siihen mitään. Hän joi teensä loppuun ja viime hetkellä se alkoi maistua teeltä. Tonks puhui vielä vähän siitä kuinka Victoire oli mukava tyttö, ja hän ei raaskinut sanoa, että se kuulosti melkein samalta kuin se mitä hän oli toistellut itselleen ennen kuin hän ja Tonks olivat lopulta eronneet. Sitten Tonks lähti ja hän jäi istumaan olohuoneensa sille laidalle joka oli myös keittiötä ja mietti, mitä ihmettä sanoisi Teddylle niin että siitä olisi pojalle jotain iloa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
TEDDY  
  
  
Hän kuuli napsahduksen eteisestä ja väänsi televisiosta äänet pois. Hän oli eilen illalla vaihtanut lukkoloitsun sellaiseksi, että vain kolme ihmistä pystyi ilmiintymään suoraan asuntoon. Oli tuntunut vähän hurjalta poistaa Victoire listalta mutta kai se oli parasta tehdä saman tien. Ja jos Victoire haluaisi vielä jutella hänen kanssaan, olisi hyvä että hänellä olisi pari sekuntia enemmän aikaa valmistautua. Nyt hän siirsi kantapäitään sohvapöydällä ja häivytti sitten kaljatölkin ennen kuin se ehti tipahtaa lattialle asti.  
  
”Isä, tule vain tänne.”  
  
”Minä olen sanonut monta kertaa että sinun pitäisi olla varovaisempi”, isä sanoi ja pysähtyi ovensuuhun. ”Minä olisin voinut olla vaikka –”  
  
”Ei tänne pääse kuka vain”, Teddy sanoi, ja isä tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi halunnut kuunnella järjen ääntä, niin kuin ei varmaan halunnutkaan. Hän huokaisi syvään. Pari kertaa kuukaudessa hän kutsui isän käymään ihan vain jotta tämä lähtisi vähäksi aikaa siitä asunnostaan, joka oli vielä pienempi kuin hänen. Yleensä he katsoivat jotain leffaa eivätkä juurikaan puhuneet, mutta hänestä tuntui että heille molemmille tuli silti siitä parempi olo. Nyt isä oli kuitenkin selvästi tullut juttelemaan. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Miten niin mitä?” isä kysyi ja väisti hänen katsettaan.  
  
Hän huokaisi mahdollisimman äänekkäästi. ”Äiti lähetti sinut juttelemaan minun kanssani.”  
  
Isä tuijotti häntä silmät suurina niin ei olisi mitenkään voinut ymmärtää, kuinka hän oli voinut arvata sen. Oli varmaan parasta jatkaa ennen kuin isä tokenisi.  
  
”Isä, minä ja Victoire erosimme emmekä me enää palaa yhteen.”  
  
Isä näytti siltä ettei muistanut kuka oli Victoire. Teddy taputti sohvaa vieressään ja isä käveli hänen luokseen, istuutui sitten sohvalle ja katsoi kaljatölkkejä pöydällä. Hän oli tajunnut jo kauan sitten että toisinaan oli parasta mennä heti asiaan erityisesti silloin, kun kyseessä oli joku asia mistä kumpikaan heistä ei halunnut puhua. Kyseinen taktiikka oli toiminut erityisen hyvin silloin, kun hän oli ollut neljätoistavuotias ja äiti oli käskenyt isän puhua hänelle seksistä. Se oli ollut hiukan ennen kuin äiti ja isä olivat eronneet, ja isä oli silloin jo jonkin aikaa hiipinyt vierashuoneeseen joka yö ja päivisin teeskennellyt ettei suinkaan nukkunut siellä. Ja sitten isä oli tuijottanut häntä suu auki ja hän oli tajunnut heti, että isä halusi puhua seksistä vielä vähemmän kuin hän itse, ja niinpä hän oli puhunut vähän aikaa ja isä oli nykinyt hihojaan ja sitten karannut vierashuoneeseen.  
  
”Mutta kai sinä tulet Kotikoloon”, isä sanoi hetken päästä ja nyökkäsi sitten kohti televisiota, ”ja mitä tuolla tapahtuu?”  
  
”En oikein tiedä. Mutta älä vain sano että se on tylsä vehje. Äiti sanoo aina niin.”  
  
Isä melkein naurahti. ”Minä pidän siitä.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi isää. Isä vilkaisi häntä ja raapi sitten nenäänsä. Joskus vuosia sitten Molly Weasley oli pitänyt hänelle puhuttelun ja sanonut ettei hänen missään nimessä pitäisi valita puolia vaikka hänen vanhempansa nyt olivatkin eronneet, he olivat molemmat hyväsydämisiä ihmisiä jotka olivat vilpittömästi rakastaneet toisiaan ja tehneet kaikkensa pysyäkseen yhdessä eikä se ollut _varsinaisesti_ kummankaan heistä vika, ja vaikka olisi ollutkin, Teddy ei missään tapauksessa saisi ajatella niin. Hän ei ollut viitsinyt sanoa Mollylle, että tämä taisi olla väärässä joissain asioissa, eikä myöskään, että tietenkään hän ei valitsisi puolia. Molemmat hänen vanhempansa olivat pölvästejä mutta aivan eri tavalla, ja hän piti molemmista.  
  
”Entä se Kotikolo?” isä kysyi lopulta.  
  
”Kyllä sinä pärjäät.”  
  
Isä avasi suunsa ja vilkaisi sitten taas häntä. Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja isä näytti niin musertuneelta että häntä melkein säälitti.  
  
”Voit tulla minun luokseni jos haluat”, hän sanoi sitten. ”Minä ajattelin vain olla kotona ja pelata videopelejä.”  
  
Isä huokaisi syvään. ”Ei se taida oikein onnistua.”  
  
”Miksi ei? Ei äiti raahaa sinua sinne. Ja Sirius ehkä lähettää pöllön mutta ei kuitenkaan tule hakemaan sinua täältä.”  
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse Siriuksesta”, isä sanoi kireällä äänellä.  
  
Teddy veti syvään henkeä ja mietti pitäisikö sanoa jotain, mutta sitähän hän oli miettinyt jo pitkään. Lopulta hän vain leijutti kaljatölkin käteensä ja ojensi sen sitten isälle. ”Haluatko?”  
  
”Kiitos”, isä sanoi ja avasi kaljan. ”En kylläkään juo kaljaa.”  
  
”En minäkään”, hän sanoi ja leijutti toisen itselleen.  
  
He katsoivat televisiota jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hän muisti, että äänet voisi ehkä laittaa päälle. Sitten huone tuntui hirveän meluisalta, joten hän käänsi ääniä hiljemmalle. Isä istui hänen vieressään ja joi kaljaansa hyvin hitaasti, ja jossain vaiheessa hän mietti ihan vain sekunnin, että ehkä hän voisi puhua isälle. Tavallaan he eivät olleet kovin erilaisia, isä ja hän. Mutta isä olisi varmaan säikähtänyt ja pudonnut sohvan selkänojan yli, ja niinpä hän vain leijutti isälle toisen kaljatölkin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
TONKS  
  
  
Oven takaa ei kuulunut ääniä, mutta silti hän seisoi vähän aikaa käytävässä ja mietti pitäisikö vielä kääntyä takaisin. Hän ei ollut ihan varma kumpi olisi hankalampaa: se että Bill olisi kotona vai se että Bill ei olisi kotona. Mutta hän oli jo tullut tänne saakka, ja sitä paitsi hänellä oli vähän katkera olo juuri sillä tavalla, jonka pelkästään Remuksen kanssa jutteleminen aiheutti. Hän koputti lujasti oveen ja pidätti sitten hengitystään, ja hetken päästä ovi loksahti auki ja Fleur seisoi eteisessä.  
  
”Bill ei ole täällä”, Fleur sanoi.  
  
”Vai niin”, Tonks sanoi ja riisui kenkänsä. Fleur inhosi sitä jos hän oli kengät jalassa olohuoneessa tai missään muuallakaan. ”Entä onko –”  
  
”Victoire on ystävien kanssa ulkona”, Fleur sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”En tiedä mistä hän on hankkinut heidät. He syövät kuulemma _pizzaa_. Sanoin hänelle että lainaisin rahaa niin että he pääsisivät johonkin kunnon –”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenen Fleurin poskea vasten ja tunsi miten tämä hengitti sisään. Sitten Fleur työnsi sormet hänen viininpunaisiin hiuksiinsa ja suuteli häntä.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi lopettaa tämä”, hän sanoi Fleurin suuta vasten, ”tai ainakin vähentää.”  
  
”Minä juttelen Billin kanssa”, Fleur sanoi ja silitti molemmilla käsillään hänen päänahkaansa juuri sillä tavalla mistä hän piti, ”minua vain huolestuttaa se etten osaa yhtään kotiloitsuja. En missään tapauksessa haluaisi ryhtyä syömään _valmisruokaa._ ”  
  
”Kyllä sinä opit.”  
  
”Ei minua kiinnosta”, Fleur sanoi ja suuteli häntä lujempaa. ”Bill on poissa vielä ainakin puolitoista tuntia. Haluatko juoda viiniä ennen vai jälkeen?”  
  
”Minä tulin juttelemaan”, hän sanoi ja veti Fleuria vähän lähemmäs. Fleur oli pienempi kuin hän, ja aina vähän nopeampi, ja suuteli pitempään ja tarttui lujemmin kiinni ihoon. ”Onko se punaista vai valkoista?”  
  
”Punaista”, Fleur sanoi, ”erinomaista seurusteluun.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Tonks sanoi ja veti sitten terävästi henkeä, ja Fleur tietenkin tiesi mistä oli kyse ja suuteli vaihteeksi hänen leukaansa niin että hän pystyi hengittämään. Hän silitti Fleurin hiuksia hyvin varovasti jotta ne eivät menisi sekaisin. Hän oli tullut tänne juttelemaan. ”Kuule, ovatko Teddy ja Victoire eronneet?”  
  
”Teddy ja Victoire?” Fleur toisti, laski kämmenet hänen olkapäilleen ja katsoi häntä pää kallellaan. ”Älä viitsi.”  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Teddy on homo”, Fleur sanoi ja silitti peukalollaan hänen oikeaa poskeaan. Joskus hänestä tuntui että Fleur oli niin nopea ettei hän koskaan ihan tajunnut mitä tapahtui. Joskus hän mietti mahtoiko Billistä tuntua samalta. ”Minä kaadan meille sitä viiniä.”  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Viiniä”, Fleur sanoi ja käveli jo kohti keittiötä. ”Sinä vaikutat siltä että sinulla on jotain muuta mielessä.”  
  
Hän seurasi Fleuria keittiöön ja istuutui pöydän ääreen. Hetken päästä Fleur työnsi viinilasin hänelle, ja hän katseli Fleurin käsiä ja punaisia kynsiä ja koetti olla miettimättä sitä, miten ihan pian nuo kynnet kulkisivat pitkin hänen kylkiään. Paitsi ehkä niin ei tapahtuisi, koska hän oli kuitenkin tullut tänne vain juttelemaan.  
  
”Ei Teddy ole homo”, hän sanoi kun oli ehtinyt juoda vähän viiniä ja oli jo melko varma, että Fleur oli tosiaan sanonut niin. ”Hän ja Victoire ovat olleet yhdessä _vuosia._ ”  
  
Fleur istuutui hänen eteensä ja kohotti kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”Helvetti –”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen.  
  
”Tonks”, Fleur sanoi ja taputti hänen kättään, ”tiedän että Victoire on mukava tyttö, mutta anna heidän nyt vain erota. Hän ei ole rakastunut Teddyyn. Ja olen ihan varma että Teddy ei ole rakastunut häneen.”  
  
”Mistä sinä sen tiedät?” hän kysyi mutta ei kovin vakuuttavalla äänellä.  
  
”Silmistä”, Fleur sanoi.  
  
” _Silmistä?_ Olenko minä sitten rakastunut sinuun?”  
  
Hän tietenkin katui sitä kysymystä saman tien. Fleur nojasi lähemmäs ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin, ja viini tuntui juuttuvan hänen kurkkuunsa. ”Olet. Totta kai olet.”  
  
”Meidän pitää lopettaa tämä”, hän sanoi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti ja painoi sitten silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. _Hemmetti._ Hän oli ollut täällä viisi minuuttia ja tämä oli jo toinen kerta kun hän sanoi noin.  
  
”Minun pitää kertoa Billille. Tonks, oletko sinä taas jutellut Remuksen kanssa?”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Fleur mutristi huuliaan hänelle ja hän ajatteli että jos hänellä olisi ollut vähän parempi päivä, hän kiipeäisi nyt pöydän yli ja suutelisi Fleuria niin että huulipuna sotkeentuisi. ”Sanoin vain hänelle että hänen pitäisi jutella Teddyn kanssa.”  
  
Fleur pudisteli hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Victoiresta”, Tonks tunnusti, ”sanoin että hänen pitäisi jutella Teddylle Victoiresta.”  
  
Fleur pyöräytti silmiään.  
  
”Ja saatoin muistuttaa häntä siitä, että Sirius on myös tulossa Kotikoloon”, Tonks sanoi ja tyhjensi loput viinilasista.  
  
”Sinä olet ihan mahdoton”, Fleur sanoi matalalla äänellä, ja hän kipristi varpaat mattoa vasten. ”Minä olen sanonut tuhat kertaa ettei sinun kannata jutella Remukselle Siriuksesta.”  
  
”Se vain lipsahtaa aina”, hän sanoi nopeasti, ”ja Remus on istunut yksin siinä kämpässään _seitsemän vuotta_ , ja joka ikinen kerta kun minä näen Siriusta, hän kyselee minulta että mitä Remukselle kuuluu ja katsoo minua niin kuin haluaisi samaan aikaan olla minä ja lyödä minua. Ja sitä on jatkunut _seitsemän vuotta._ ”  
  
”Heidän pitää ratkaista se itse”, Fleur sanoi rauhallisesti, ja Tonks tunsi miten sydän alkoi jo vähän kiihdyttää hänen rinnassaan. Toisinaan hän ajatteli että varmaankaan hänestä ei kuuluisi tuntua tältä. Hänhän oli keski-ikäinen nainen, hänellä oli asunto ja työpaikka ja aikuinen lapsi ja ex-mies ja salasuhde ystävänsä kanssa. Ei hänen olisi pitänyt painaa jalkoja mattoon niin lujaa kuin vain pystyi, ja ihan vain siksi että Fleur puhui hänelle tuolla äänellä. Häneltä oli kestänyt melko kauan tajuta, että hän tosiaan _piti_ siitä että Fleur torui häntä, ja sitten oli mennyt vielä jonkin aikaa ennen kuin hän oli kehdannut kertoa sen Fleurille, ja silloin tietenkin oli käynyt ilmi, että Fleur oli tiennyt koko ajan.  
  
Kerran hän oli ehdottanut Fleurille, että tämä voisi sitoa hänet ranteista sängynpäätyyn. Fleur ei ollut näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä, mutta hän itse oli venäyttänyt niskansa ja katunut sitä myöhemmin. Oli melko ilmeistä ettei hän enää ollut kaksikymmentä. Toisinaan hän toivoi, että asiat olisivat tapahtuneet vähän eri järjestyksessä, ja tietenkin että joitain asioita ei olisi tapahtunut ollenkaan, mutta sitten hän aina alkoi epäillä ettei ehkä kaksikymmentävuotiaana olisi uskaltanut rakastua Fleuriin.  
  
Nyt hänen selkäänsä alkoi helposti särkeä mutta muuten hän uskalsi ihan hyvin. Hän painoi jalkapohjia seinää vasten ja Fleur istui hänen polviensa välissä, ja joka kerta kun hän päästi minkään ääneen, Fleur käski hänen olla kärsivällinen. Hän tuli tietenkin siitä vain kärsimättömämmäksi, mikä taatusti oli Fleurin tarkoituskin, ja sitten lopulta hän vain puristi kantapäitä seinään ja niskaa tyynyyn ja hengitti niin hyvin kuin osasi ja ajatteli ettei hän ollut koskaan tiennyt että se voisi olla tällaista, ei _koskaan._ Ja sitten hän tuli, ja Fleur kiipesi hänen yläpuolelleen ja asettautui täydellisesti hänen kämmenensä kohdalle ja suuteli hänen kaulaansa samalla, kun hän yritti keskittyä saadakseen sormensa toimimaan.  
  
Hän istui taas olohuoneessa, kun Bill tuli kotiin. He puhuivat muutaman sanan uudesta aurorilainsäädännöstä ja siitä miten ikävää oli että ilmapiiri vaikutti olevan taas sulkeutumaan päin, ja nuoriso ei kyllä hyväksyisi sellaista, toisinaan tuntui että ne tiesivät kaikki jästihärvelit ja hankkivat jästiystäviä ja kävivät pelkästään jästibaareissa. Bill sanoi että oli pitänyt siitä artikkelista, jonka hän oli kirjoittanut _Päivän Profeettaan_ , ja hän kiitti ja toivoi että olisi lähtenyt vähän aiemmin. Kun hän lopulta oli jo ulko-ovella, Bill toi hänelle hänen neuletakkinsa ja sanoi että se oli jäänyt makuuhuoneeseen, ja hän kiitti Billiä vielä uudestaan eikä oikein uskaltanut katsoa Fleuria silmiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
SIRIUS  
  
  
Hän käveli Amandan kanssa melkein Remuksen kadulle saakka. Sitten hän kääntyi ympäri, etsi lähimmän kioskin, sitoi Amandan kiinni pyörätelineeseen ja meni ostamaan jotain, ihan mitä tahansa. Vaikutti siltä ettei kioskissa ollut muuta kuin kondomeja ja suklaata eikä hän missään tapauksessa tarvitsisi kumpaakaan. Hän ei ollut menossa Remuksen luokse, hän vain käveli siellä päin. Amanda kuitenkin tuijotti häntä jo ikkunan läpi suurilla tummilla surullisilla silmillään. Hän osti hätäpäissään kondomeja ja myyjätyttö söi purukumia ja tuijotti häntä ilmeellä joka sanoi _ihanko totta?_ Hän työnsi kondomit taskuun ja meni sitten ulos.  
  
”Siellä oli huono valikoima”, hän sanoi Amandalle. ”Mennään huomenna koirapuistoon.”  
  
Hetken kuluttua hän tajusi, että he olivat taas aivan Remuksen nurkilla. Se johtui siitä hiton Tonksista. Tonks oli käynyt hänen luonaan pari päivää sitten, ja hän oli ihan ohimennen ja täysin hienovaraisesti kysynyt, mitä Remukselle mahtoi kuulua, ja Tonks oli tuijottanut häntä ainakin viisi minuuttia ja kohotellut kulmakarvojaan luultavasti tajuamatta sitä itse. Lopulta hän oli paennut keittiöön sanomalla että oli unohtanut ruokkia Amandan. Hän oli täyttänyt Amandan ruokakupin ja se oli tuijottanut häntä pää kallellaan, ja myös Tonks oli tuijottanut häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Me emme ole menossa sinne”, hän sanoi Amandalle nyt ja kääntyi ympäri mutta vähän liian myöhään. Tuon yhden bussipysäkin luota näki melko hyvin Remuksen keittiön ikkunaan. Se olikin ainoa ikkuna, joka Remuksella oli. Hän käveli bussipysäkin viereen ja juuri silloin siihen tuli bussi, ja sitten hänen piti sanoa vihaiselle bussikuskille, että ei, hän ei aikonut tuoda koiraansa sisälle, vaikka se kyllä osaisi käyttäytyä, se oli hyvin älykäs koira, ja itse asiassa hän ei itsekään aikonut tulla sisälle. Kun bussi oli mennyt, hän lopulta katsoi Remuksen ikkunaan, mutta Remuksen asunto oli pimeänä. _Hemmetti_. Remus ei ikinä lähtenyt ulos paitsi jos oli ihan pakko mennä kauppaan. Ja jos hän törmäisi Remukseen täällä, Remus katsoisi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt mitä hittoa hän puuhasi, ja sitten kaikki muuttuisi taas hiukan hankalammaksi, ja sitä paitsi hänellä oli kondomeja taskussa.  
  
Hän rapsutti Amandaa korvan takaa ja lähti sitten kävelemään päättäväisesti takaisin kotiin. Hänen ja Remuksen olisi kyllä ollut hyvä unohtaa koko juttu. He olivat kuusikymmentävuotiaita. Varmasti heidän olisi pitänyt tehdä jotain jo kauan sitten jos he olisivat ylipäänsä aikoneet tehdä jotain, mutta tietenkään he eivät olleet koskaan aikoneet tehdä mitään, ja niinpä mitään ei ollut koskaan tullut tehtyä. Hän oli siitä hämmentävän katkera ja pohti, mahtoiko Remuskin olla, mutta eihän sellaista voinut kysyä.  
  
Kotona hän pesi Amandan tassut ja toivoi että loska muuttuisi lumeksi huomiseen mennessä, mutta luultavasti se vain sulaisi pois. Sitten hän joi vähän kahvia ja kävi suihkussa, ja Amanda haukkui hänelle oven takaa ja hän haukkui sille takaisin ja mietti pitäisikö muuttua koiraksi. Hän voisi jahdata Amandan kanssa häntäänsä jonkin aikaa ja sitten nukkua sohvalla ja kaikki olisi vähän yksinkertaisempaa. Hänen vasen takajalkansa oli tosin alkanut viime aikoina reistailla, mutta se varmasti johtui vain siitä, että hän oli tulossa vanhaksi, mikä ikävä ajatus. Jossain vaiheessa hän ei edes pystyisi juoksemaan koirapuistossa vaikka joku vaivautuisi viemään hänet sinne. Hän pesi hiuksensa huolellisesti, käytti kaikkein parhaimmalta tuoksuvaa saippuaansa ja kieltäytyi ajattelemasta, miksi teki niin. Mutta olihan se ilmiselvää.  
  
Suihkun jälkeen hän ja Amanda katsoivat jonkin aikaa elokuvaa, mutta kumpikaan ei oikein pitänyt siitä. Amanda luovutti ensin ja meni leikkimään puoliksi syödyllä pehmonorsulla, ja hän joi kahvipannun pohjat ja mietti voisiko mennä käymään Harryn ja Ginnyn ja lasten luona. Harry ilahtuisi tai ei ainakaan heittäisi häntä ulos. Sitä paitsi Harry ei taatusti kysyisi häneltä mitään Remuksesta. Harry ei varmaan ollut edes tajunnut, että hänen ja Remuksen välillä oli tapahtunut jotain outoa mistä kukaan ei puhunut mutta minkä jälkeen Remus ja Tonks olivat eronneet lopullisesti. Se poika oli aina ollut vähän huono huomaamaan eräitä asioita. Hän pakkasi Amandan laukun ja sitten vielä omansa ja varmisti että kahvinkeittoloitsu oli pois päältä, ja sitten hän otti Amandan syliin ja kaikkoontui. Vielä Harryn portailla hän mietti, että ehkä hänen pitäisi lakata kutsumasta Harrya pojaksi.  
  
”Sirius”, Harry sanoi ja näytti vain vähän yllättyneeltä, ”Amanda.”  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti eteistä. ”Saisimmeko me tulla sisään?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi mutta seisoi edelleen keskellä kynnystä. ”Mutta mehän olemme kaikki menossa huomenna Kotikoloon.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sirius sanoi ja nielaisi, ja Amanda heilutti hitaasti häntäänsä hänen rintaansa vasten, ”mutta meillä oli vähän tylsää kotona, ja ajattelimme että –”  
  
”Päästä nyt hänet hitto vie jo sisälle”, Ginnyn ääni kuului jostain kauempaa.  
  
”Ilman muuta”, Harry sanoi, hätkähti vähän ja astui sivuun ovensuusta. ”Tulkaa vain. Meillä on täällä kaikki vähän sekaisin. Ihan hyvä että lapset ovat Tylypahkassa, tai ei tietenkään _hyvä_ , minulla on heitä hirveä ikävä, mutta töissä on nyt kriisi meneillään.”  
  
”James on täällä, Harry”, Ginnyn ääni huusi.  
  
”Niin, niin”, Harry sanoi ja kumartui rapsuttamaan Amandaa. Amanda suhtautui Harryyn hiukan epäluuloisesti niin kuin muihinkin ihmisiin, mutta Harry ei vaikuttanut huomaavan sitä eikä Sirius aikonut kertoa. Pojalle olisi tullut siitä vain paha mieli. ”Mutta James on jo käytännössä aikuinen. Ei häntä voi sanoa lapseksi.”  
  
”Hän on vielä Tylypahkassa”, Ginny sanoi, ja naisen ääni tuntui tulevan nyt hiukan lähempää.  
  
”Luulin että hän on kotona”, Harry sanoi ja näytti hämmentyneeltä.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Ginny sanoi ja pysähtyi sitten eteisen toiseen päähän. ”Hei, Sirius. Harry, sinun ei varmaan pitäisi puhua kriisistä töissä. Ei se ole _kriisi._ ”  
  
”Siellä on kaikki aivan sekaisin”, Harry sanoi Siriukselle ja pudisteli päätään. ”Haluatko teetä?”  
  
”Hänen pitää tehdä yhteistyötä Draco Malfoyn kanssa”, Ginny sanoi Siriukselle ja pudisteli päätään, ”ja hän on siitä ihan sekaisin. Haluatko teetä?”  
  
”Ei kiitos”, hän sanoi. ”Ehkä voisin tulla peremmälle?”  
  
”Totta kai”, Harry sanoi ja käveli sitten hänen edellään olohuoneeseen. Hän istuutui sohvalle ja Amanda kömpi hänen syliinsä vaikkei oikeastaan olisi mahtunut siihen, ja Harry istuutui keinutuoliin toiselle puolelle huonetta ja huojutti sitten tuolia edestakaisin ja näytti siltä että ajatteli jotain ankarasti. Ginny käveli hetken huoneen reunoja pitkin ja suuri sulkakynä ja pari palaa pergamenttia seurasivat naista, ja sitten Ginny hävisi keittiöön ja tuli hetken päästä takaisin. Sulkakynä sauhusi edelleen. Harry painoi kämmenen kasvoilleen niin että silmälasit meinasivat tipahtaa.  
  
”Vaikuttaa pahalta”, Sirius sanoi kokeeksi, ”Draco Malfoyn kanssa työskenteleminen.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Harry sanoi, ”en pysty edes _puhumaan_ siitä. Hän on sotkenut aivan kaiken. Minulla oli _systeemi._ Olin arkistoinut kaiken jo vuosia samalla tavalla, ja se _toimi_ , mutta sitten hän tuli lakiasioiden osastolle ja löysi jonkun pykälän ja minun piti muuttaa aivan kaikki. Ja hän haluaa puhua niistä jutuista kasvokkain. Minusta hän voisi vain lähettää pöllöjä, mutta ei, kerran hän jopa pyysi että minä lähtisin hänen kanssaan kahville lounastauolla niin että me voisimme jutella siitä, miten auroriopiskelijoiden keskiluokan onnettomuudet pitäisi käsitellä.”  
  
”Hän on varmaan vähän yksinäinen”, Ginny sanoi ja vilkaisi sitten sulkakynää olkansa yli, ”älä kirjoita tuota. Luulen että Draco on vähän yksinäinen. Hän on elänyt nyt melkein kymmenen vuotta yksin siellä linnassaan ja toisinaan sen poikansa kanssa. Ehkä hän vain haluaa jutella jollekulle aikuiselle.”  
  
”Mutta miksi minulle?” Harry huokaisi. ”Eikä se sitä paitsi ole linna. Se on kattohuoneisto Viistokujalta, siitä Kammottavien Kommervenkkien yläpuolelta.”  
  
”Mistä sinä sen tiedät?”  
  
”Hän kertoi minulle”, Harry sanoi, ”toissailtana kun kävimme kaljalla töiden jälkeen. Olen miettinyt että ehkä hänellä on lievä muistinmenetys. Hän on saattanut unohtaa että me inhosimme toisiamme koulussa.”  
  
”Siitä on melkein kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta”, Ginny sanoi ja näytti sitten vähän yllättyneeltä. ”Hyvä tavaton.”  
  
”Mutta mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Harry sanoi ja katsoi Siriusta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**2\. luku: Aamulla  
  
  
  
** GINNY **  
  
  
** Hän heräsi päänsärkyyn, joka johtui varmaan joulusta, ja sitten hänelle tuli saman tien vähän huono omatunto. Negatiivinen ajattelu olisi varmaankin pitänyt säästää iltaan. Hän painoi jalat kylmää lattiaa vasten, nousi seisomaan ja kuunteli, mutta talo oli edelleen hiljainen. Seinillä oli julisteita hevosista ja luudanvarsista ja nurkassa oli se vaaleanpunainen pörrömatto, jonka hän oli käärinyt sinne koska ei vain kestänyt katsella sitä. Hänen pitäisi muistaa laittaa se takaisin ennen kuin Lily tulisi kesällä kotiin. Tai ehkä hän sanoisi että sille oli tapahtunut pieni onnettomuus.  
  
Hän veti villapaidan pyjaman päälle ja hiipi sitten käytävään. Mistään ei kuulunut ääniä paitsi tietenkin hänen oma hengityksensä. Makuuhuone oli vain kahden oven päässä. Hän kyllä pääsisi sinne. Hän voisi pukeutua siellä kaikessa rauhassa ja sitten kun muut olisivat hereillä, ja hän ja Harry tulisivat sieltä yhdessä niin kuin kuuluikin, erityisesti jouluaamuisin.  
  
Paskat siitä.  
  
Hän kääri villapaidan hihat kyynärpäihin ja käveli suoraan rappusiin. James oli varmaan jo arvannut. Sirius arvaisi ennen pitkää. Ja oli olemassa hyvin todentuntuinen riski, että Harry heräisi heti kun hän menisi makuuhuoneeseen ja alkaisi puhua hänelle vielä puolittain unessa siitä, miten ärsyttävä Draco Malfoy oli. Sitä hän ei kestäisi. Hän vaikka mieluummin kertoisi koko suvulleen että asiat eivät nyt olleet ihan niin kuin niiden olisi pitänyt olla.  
  
Hän keitti kahvia ja Siriuksen koira tuli nuuhkimaan hänen varpaitaan. Kahvi tippui tasaiseen tahtiin ja hän istui lattialla ja rapsutti koiraa, kunnes se muuttui levottomaksi ja kahvikin taisi olla valmista. Hän kaatoi sitä isoimpaan kuppiin minkä löysi, ja sitten hän kääntyi ympäri ja tajusi että Sirius seisoi ovella.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Halutko kahvia?”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi ja istuutui pöydän ääreen. Koira jäi makaamaan Siriuksen jalkoihin. Ginny kaatoi Siriukselle kahvia ensin kupin puoleen väliin saakka ja sitten aivan täyteen, koska Sirius näytti niin huolestuneelta. Lopulta hän työnsi kupin Siriukselle ja istuutui miestä vastapäätä. Silloin aikoinaan, kun sota oli juuri loppunut ja hän ja Harry olivat ryhtyneet seurustelemaan ihan tosissaan, hän oli pitänyt Siriusta aika komeana. Mutta hän ei muistanut että Sirius koskaan olisi näyttänyt ihan vilpittömästi onnelliselta.  
  
Kerran hän oli kysynyt siitä Harrylta. He olivat silloin vielä nukkuneet samassa sängyssä, ja hän oli silittänyt hitaasti Harryn hiuksia vaikka sormet olivat jääneet koko ajan kiinni, ja sitten hän oli kysynyt, miksi Sirius oli niin onneton. Harry oli näyttänyt hirvittävän yllättyneeltä ja sanonut _ei Sirius ole onneton._  
  
”Harry taitaa nukkua vielä”, Sirius sanoi _tänään näyttää olevan kaunis päivä_ -äänellä.  
  
”Me nukumme nykyään eri sängyissä”, Ginny sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen. Miksi hän oli sanonut noin? Oliko hän aikonut sanoa noin? Vai oliko se ollut vain lipsahtanut? Ja oliko hän pahoillaan? Hän tuijotti Siriusta ja yritti päättää mitä itse ajatteli, ja sitten Sirius pudotti katseensa kahvikuppiin. ”Sano nyt jotain.”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
”En minä tiedä. Jotain sellaista kuin että… _onpa ikävää._ ”  
  
”Onko se ikävää?”  
  
Ginny veti syvään henkeä. ”Ei oikeastaan.”  
  
Sirius kohotti kulmakarvojaan hänelle ja joi sitten lisää kahvia.  
  
”Mutta kyllähän sen pitäisi olla ikävää”, hän sanoi. ”Eihän asioiden kuulu mennä niin. Ei sen pitäisi tuntua siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt… riuhtoa vuosikausia lukittua ovea ja sitten lopulta olisi tajunnut luovuttaa.”  
  
”Onko Harry lukittu ovi?” Sirius kysyi ja melkein hymyili.  
  
”Ei”, Ginny sanoi, ”ei missään tapauksessa.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi.  
  
”Minä olen”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja sitten taas kahviaan ja sitten taas häntä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Luulen että minä olen se lukittu ovi”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli vähän, mutta hän ei ollut puhunut tästä kenellekään muulle kuin Lunalle ja Lunallekin vain niissä muutamassa kirjeessä, jotka oli lähettänyt kesällä. Ja Sirius istui tuossa aivan hänen edessään ja kuunteli eikä puhunut siitä miten ärsyttävä Draco Malfoy oli tai miten heidän pitäisi ehdottomasti ostaa televisio koska Teddy Lupinillakin oli sellainen. ”Olin liian nuori menemään naimisiin, tai ehkä liian nuori tekemään päätöksiä, kutakuinkin… ehkä kolmekymmentäviisivuotiaaksi asti. Ja sitten olinkin jo naimisissa ja minulla oli kolme lasta.”  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoi aivan hiljaa.  
  
”Ja rakastan heitä enemmän kuin mitään muuta”, Ginny sanoi, ”siis lapsia. Omia lapsiani, en lapsia ylipäänsä. Mutta joskus tuntuu että tämä on vain näytelmä ja olen eksynyt kulisseihin enkä enää tajua missä suunnassa oikea maailma on.”  
  
Sirius katseli häntä ja pudisteli hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Mutta tuntuu myös että on liian myöhäistä lähteä”, Ginny sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs, ”tiedätkö, tuntuu siltä että jos olisin aikonut lähteä, se olisi pitänyt tehdä jo paljon aiemmin. Nyt en enää pysty muuttamaan mitään. Kaikilla päätöksillä on seurauksia ja niitä seurauksia on kertynyt niin hirveästi että olisi ihan mahdotonta muuttaa suuntaa. Vähän niin kuin hyppäisi auratulta polulta lumihankeen.”  
  
Sirius käänsi katseensa kohti ikkunaa. Ginny katsoi sinne myös. Ulkona satoi räntää.  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi puhua Harrylle”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Ehkä sinun pitäisi puhua Remukselle”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut että hän löisi vyön alle, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, eikö Harry tajunnut _mitään._  
  
”Ginny –”, Sirius sanoi, ja sitten katosta kuului narahdus. He molemmat katsoivat ylöspäin ja sitten taas toisiaan, ja sitten katon läpi kuului, kuinka Harry käski Jamesin herätä jo, he lähtisivät tunnin päästä Kotikoloon ja silloin pitäisi olla valmiina ja kyllä hän tiesi että tukan laittamisessa kestäisi ainakin viisitoista minuuttia ja sitä paitsi he eivät ostaisi televisiota vaikka Teddy Lupinilla olisi kymmenen sellaista. James vastasi unisella mutta yllättävän kuuluvalla äänellä, että jos Teddyllä olisi kymmenen telkkaria, niin tämä antaisi ainakin neljä Jamesille.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja kumartui silittämään koiraansa pöydän alla. ”Ehkä meidän pitäisi mennä pienelle kävelylle.”  
  
Ginny jäi keittiöön istumaan. Hetken päästä Harry kiersi pöydän ympäri, työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle ja katsoi häntä kuin olisi koettanut laskelmoida, pitäisikö häntä suudella tai ehkä pörröttää hiuksista. Hän keskittyi juomaan kahviaan ja Harry käveli suoraan jääkaapille. Kun Harry oli sanonut muutaman kerran, että Draco Malfoy varmaan aikoi sotkea hänen arkistointisysteeminsä joulunakin, Ginny nousi pöydästä ja kiipesi raput yläkertaan ja pukeutui makuuhuoneessa, joka tuoksui Harryn deodorantilta. Ei hän mitenkään inhonnut sitä tuoksua. Tavallaan hän melkein piti siitä. Mutta hän pysähtyi hetkeksi peilin eteen ja painoi kämmenen vatsalleen joka oli muuttunut vähän pehmeämmäksi sen jälkeen kun hän oli lopettanut ammattiurheilun, mikä toisaalta ei ollut lainkaan huono asia, siis vatsan pehmeneminen. Ammattiurheilun lopettamisesta hän ei ollut ihan varma. Huispaus oli pitänyt hänen ajatuksensa kiireisinä niin ettei hän ollut tajunnutkaan ettei halunnut olla naimisissa. Ehkä jos hän olisi jatkanut sitä vielä parikymmentä vuotta, hän ei nyt seisoisi peilin edessä ja miettisi, että kyllä hänellä oli vielä aikaa hypätä polulta lumihankeen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
HARRY  
  
  
Hän ei oikein viitsinyt mainita kenellekään pöllöstä eikä varsinkaan kirjeestä, jonka oli kirjoittanut. Hän toki tiesi että se oli tavallaan salailua, mutta Ginny häipyi keittiöstä melkein heti kun hän itse oli istuutunut pöydän ääreen, ja Sirius kävelytti Amandaa, ja kun James lopulta tuli keittiöön, tämä kaatoi muroja niin mielenosoituksellisesti että oli parasta olla hiljaa. Ilmeisesti Teddy Lupinin televisio oli jotenkin arka aihe. Hän söi aamiaisensa loppuun ja yritti sitten saada Jamesin kertomaan, oliko tämä jo pakannut kaikki tavaransa, ja siinä vaiheessa Ginny käveli jo edestakaisin alakerrassa ja näytti kummallisen surulliselta, ja Sirius seisoi eteisessä ja oli läpimärkä niin kuin koiransakin.  
  
Kirje oli joka tapauksessa pikkujuttu. Hän kertoi Ginnylle harvoin pikkujutuista, ja hänellä oli sellainen aavistus, että Ginny ei kertonut sellaisista hänelle ikinä, ei ainakaan enää. Mutta kun hän välillä pohti, olivatko he jossain vaiheessa lakanneet juttelemasta, hän aina päätyi siihen, etteivät he olleet jutelleet alun perinkään. Totta kai jotain pientä oli sanottu, sellaista kuin että _voinko laittaa käteni paitasi alle_ ja _mennäänkö naimisiin_ ja _minne haluaisit laittaa tämän taulun_. Ja salaa Harry oli aina ollut sitä mieltä, että niin oli ihan hyvä. Hän rakasti Ginnyä. Totta kai hän rakasti Ginnyä. Hän oli rakastunut Ginnyä alusta saakka tai ainakin sen jälkeen kun oli ensin päässyt vähän yli Cho Changista, jonka hän muuten oli nähnyt Viistokujalla jokunen vuosi sitten ja oli säikähtänyt niin että oli pudottanut salkkunsa kuralätäkköön. Mutta sitä hän ei koskaan kertoisi Draco Malfoylle. Ja ehkä hänen ei olisi pitänyt kutsua Dracoa Kotikoloon jouluksi, mutta toisaalta hän ja Ginny eivät muutenkaan jutelleet mistään erityisen tärkeästä eikä sillä ollut väliäkään, koska hänhän rakasti Ginnyä.  
  
”Minä kutsuin Draco Malfoyn Kotikoloon jouluksi”, hän sanoi, kun he kaikki viisi olivat lopulta reppujensa ja laukkujensa kanssa pihalla.  
  
”Mitä?” Ginny kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan häntä.  
  
”Mitä?” James kysyi mutta sanoi sen jotenkin hitaasti ja tyylikkäästi. Se oli kai jokin nuorisojuttu.  
  
Sirius vain tuijotti Harrya ja Amanda heilutti häntäänsä.  
  
”Hän kirjoitti minulle”, Harry sanoi, ”tänä aamuna. Siihen minä heräsin. Hänen pöllönsä koputti suoraan minun makuuhuoneeni ikkunaan ja istuutui minun sängylleni. Hän sanoi että Scorpius on äitinsä luona jouluna ja että hän on ihan yksin kattohuoneistossaan ja että huvittaisiko minua käydä läpi muutama arkistoasia vaikka illalla punaviinin ääressä. Onhan se tavallaan hienoa, että hän ottaa työasiat niin vakavasti. Ja sitten minä kirjoitin hänelle, että en tule hänen kattohuoneistoonsa ainakaan tänä jouluna, mutta että hän voisi oikein mielellään tulla Kotikoloon meidän kanssamme.”  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi hyvin hitaasti, ”miksi sinä –”  
  
”Voihan olla ettei hän tule”, Harry sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään varmuuden vuoksi, ”oikeastaan on melkein todennäköistä että hän ei tule. Eikä minua haittaa. Mutta jos hän tulee, niin olkaa hänelle ystävällisiä. Sopiiko se? Hän on niin _ärsyttävä_ töissä enkä millään haluaisi että hän heittäytyy vielä ärsyttävämmäksi.”  
  
Ginny vain tuijotti häntä. Myös James tuijotti häntä, ja hän alkoi miettiä oliko pukeutunut taas jotenkin erityisen epämuodikkaasti. Mutta toisaalta James oli tänä aamuna pahantuulisesti huutanut hänelle oven läpi ettei Teddy Lupin ollut edes tulossa Kotikoloon tänä vuonna, ja hän oli jo pitkään ollut sitä mieltä, että James vähän ihaili Teddyä. Varmaankaan James ei olisi yhtä nolostunut epämuodikkaasta isästään nyt, kun Teddy ei olisi mukana.  
  
”Ja sitä paitsi siellä on varmasti hyvin tilaa”, hän sanoi kun asia putkahti hänen mieleensä, ”nyt kun Teddy ja Remus eivät kerran ole tulossa.”  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi aivan hiljaa, ja hän yllättyi äänensävystä niin että katsoi Ginnyä suoraan silmiin. Hän hiukan yllättyi siitä kuinka surulliselta Ginny tosiaan näytti. Taisi olla vierähtänyt jokunen päivä siitä, kun he olivat viimeksi katsoneet toisiaan silmiin.  
  
”Eikö Remus tule?” Sirius sanoi vähän karhealla äänellä. Ehkä Sirius oli saamassa flunssan.  
  
”Ilmeisesti ei”, Harry sanoi, ”Molly lähetti minulle aamuyöllä pöllön ja kysyi tiedänkö minä siitä asiasta mitään. Mutta kai se liittyy jotenkin Teddyyn.”  
  
”Teddyyn?” Sirius kysyi ja näytti hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Käsitin että he aikovat istua Teddyn kotona ja katsoa televisiota”, Harry sanoi. ”Eikö meidän pitäisi jo lähteä? En haluaisi että Draco ehtii Kotikoloon ennen minua.”  
  
He kaikki tarttuivat Jamesia kyynärvarresta ja James ravisteli heidät irti kädestään ja sanoi että sai jo ilmiintyä itse. Amanda haukkui vähän. Räntäsade vaikutti siltä että saattaisi hyvinkin muuttua päivän aikana lumeksi. Harry vilkaisi vielä kerran kotiaan, mutta kaikki valot näyttivät olevan sammuksissa ja suojaloitsut paikallaan ja toisaalta kukapa niitä enää muisti, elämä oli ollut rauhallista jo pitkään. Hän nyökkäsi ja he kaikki kaikkoontuivat samaan aikaan ja kompuroivat sitten Kotikolon pihatielle, ja Amanda haukkui ja koetti hypätä pois Siriuksen sylistä.  
  
”Harry!” Mollyn ääni kuului jo ovelta. ”Ginny! James! Ihanaa että pääsitte tulemaan! Ja Siriuskin näköjään tuli. Tulkaa nyt tänne ennen kuin jähmetytte lumihankeen!”  
  
He lähtivät kävelemään kohti taloa. Harrylla oli kummallinen tunne, että ilmapiiri hänen ympärillään oli hiukan kireä, mutta hän ei missään tapauksessa aikonut ryhtyä murehtimaan asiasta nyt, kun Draco Malfoy oli ehkä tulossa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
JAMES  
  
  
Kotikolon olohuone oli täynnä aikuisia. Hän seurasi peremmälle lähinnä sen takia, että mummo piti kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan ja äiti seurasi aivan hänen selkänsä takana, ja samalla hän pohdiskeli, olisiko sittenkin pitänyt jäädä Tylypahkaan jouluksi. Kun hän oli ensimmäisen kerran kirjoittanut äidille ja isälle siitä, että aikoi tulla tänä jouluna kotiin, molemmat olivat pitäneet sitä vitsinä ja lähettäneet hänelle vain lisää villasukkia. Ja Albus ja Lily olivat tietenkin näyttäneet ihan kauhistuneilta, kun hän oli kertonut niille, ja myös siltä että koettivat hirveästi olla näyttämättä kauhistuneilta. Kyllä hän sen ymmärsi. Niille oli tullut koti-ikävä pelkästä ajatuksesta, ettei hän olisikaan siellä jouluna.  
  
Mummo kuljetti hänet koko huoneen läpi ja keittiöön asti. Hänellä oli ikävä tunne, että hänen suunnitelmansa oli mennyt pieleen. Hän koetti nähdä ketkä kaikki olivat paikalla, ihan vain siltä varalta että hän sittenkin olisi erehtynyt, mutta sitten mummo työnsi hänet keittiöön, taputti hänen olkapäätään ja ryhtyi leijuttamaan asioita kaapeista.  
  
”Minulla on sinulle jotain, James”, mummo sanoi samalla kun leijutti vuotavan jauhopussin takaisin yläkaappiin, ”en vain muista mihin kaappiin panin sen. Odotahan hetki. Mitä sinulle muuten kuuluu?”  
  
”Kuuluu?” hän kysyi ja mietti, oliko mummo jo arvannut.  
  
”Niin, niin”, mummo sanoi mutta ei aivan katsonut häntä. ”Missä se nyt on? Tuossa! Tuossa se vilahti.”  
  
Hän otti muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, mutta mummo taputti häntä rohkaisevasti olkapäälle eikä ilmassa leijuva esine tosiaan vaikuttanut vaarallisen suurelta. Kun se oli ylittänyt ruokapöydän, hän otti sen kämmeneensä ja se taipui oudosti sisäänpäin joka puolelta. Hän nosti sen kasvojensa eteen. Se oli suklaasta tehty parrakas mies.  
  
”Ajattelin sinua heti kun näin sen”, mummo sanoi, ja hän mietti, että jos mummo olisi arvannut, varmaan tämä olisi ilmaissut asian jollain eri tavalla. Mutta hän ei ollut aivan varma asiasta.  
  
”Mikä tämä –”  
  
”Se on suklaapukki”, mummo sanoi, ”joulupukki joka on tehty suklaasta. Arthur toi sen pari päivää sitten. Kuulemma jästit harrastavat tuollaisia. Se ei valitettavasti osaa tehdä mitään mutta voit syödä sen.”  
  
”Miksi minä?” hän kysyi ja käänteli suklaapukkia ympäri.  
  
”Sinä olet ainoa lapsi, joka meillä on täällä tänä vuonna”, mummo sanoi ja kuulosti surulliselta ja mahdollisesti myös hiukan helpottuneelta. ”Kaikki ovat jo niin isoja. No niin, haluatko mennä viemään laukkusi huoneeseesi? Minä ja Hermione ajattelimme että sinä ja Teddy voisitte asua siinä uudessa huoneessa missä on taikaikkuna. Teddyhän ei nyt tule ollenkaan mutta sinä voit silti mennä sinne.”  
  
James laittoi suklaapukin taskuunsa ja vilkaisi sitten ulos ikkunasta. Näytti siltä ettei ulkona ollut vielä edes aivan valoisaa, tai ehkä päivä vain oli harmaa. ”Minun pitäisi oikeastaan käydä yhdessä paikassa”, hän sanoin ennen kuin ehti ajatella asiaa sen syvällisemmin.  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja kääntyi kohti mummoa. ”Ei siinä mene kuin kymmenen minuuttia. Korkeintaan puoli tuntia. Olisi pitänyt mennä jo aamulla, mutta äiti ja isä olivat niin hermostuneita etten viitsinyt kysyä.”  
  
”Kaikki ovat hermostuneita jouluna, kultaseni”, mummo sanoi ja taputti häntä olkapäälle. ”Mene vain. Jos lupaat että tulet varmasti takaisin. Kenen luo sinä muuten menet?”  
  
”Miten niin kenen luo?”  
  
Mummo katsoi häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”Haluan vain jutella Teddylle”, hän sanoi lopulta, koska taatusti mummo ei päästäisi häntä lähtemään ennen kuin hän kertoisi. Mummo ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä, taputti vain häntä olkapäälle ja vilkutti sitten hänelle takaovelta, kun hän seisoi rappusilla ja kaikkoontui.  
  
Suojaloitsu päästi hänet suoraan eteiseen ja se tuntui siltä niin kuin jotain pehmeää olisi liukunut ihon yli. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli käynyt täällä ennenkin, viime kesänä, silloin kun hän oli riidellyt isän ja äidin kanssa vaikkei oikein edes tiennyt miksi, ja Teddy oli riidellyt Victoiren kanssa vaikka ei ollut tiennyt miksi, ja sitten he olivat katsoneet Star Wars –elokuvia ja valvoneet aamukahteen. Mutta siitä oli tietenkin pitkä aika. Teddy ja Victoire olivat palanneet elokuussa yhteen ja Teddy oli kirjoittanut hänelle siitä kirjeen, ja hän oli pitänyt sitä hemmetin kirjettä farkkujen takataskussa monta kuukautta ja pohtinut, että miksi hänelle tuli siitä niin kurja olo. Ja sitten lopulta hän oli hoksannut.  
  
Hän otti muutaman askeleen olohuoneen suuntaan. Teddyn asunto oli pieni mutta aivan täydellinen. Tällaisen hänkin haluaisi sitten kun olisi kokonaan aikuinen ja saisi muuttaa omaan kämppään. Hän pysähtyi olohuoneen ovensuuhun ja hengitti syvään. Kohta Teddy varmaan ilmestyisi makuuhuoneensa ovelle, nojaisi ovenkarmiin, vaaleansiniset hiukset valuisivat vähän otsalle, eikä Teddyllä olisi paitaa päällä, eikä oikeastaan housujakaan, pelkät alushousut vain, ja sitten Teddy sanoisi matalalla äänellä -  
  
”James!”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään ja siirsi katseensa makuuhuoneen suljetusta ovesta sohvalle. Teddyn isä tuijotti häntä selkänojan yli.  
  
”Herra Lupin”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli, ”anteeksi, en tarkoittanut häiritä, minä vain… minä… tuota noin…”  
  
Teddyn isä painoi kämmenet sohvan selkänojalle niin kuin olisi yrittänyt kiivetä sen yli. Hiukset sojottivat joka puolelle ja harmaa villapaita oli kiertynyt oudosti sivuttain. James tuijotti ja koetti ymmärtää tilannetta. Näytti melkein siltä niin kuin Teddyn isä olisi nukkunut Teddyn sohvalla.  
  
”Nukuin Teddyn sohvalla”, herra Lupin sanoi ja huokaisi. ”Katsoimme… en oikein tiedä mitä katsoimme. Tulit varmaan juttelemaan Teddylle. Mene vain herättämään hänet niin minun ei tarvitse tehdä sitä.”  
  
”Minä –”, James aloitti ja työnsi sitten olkapäät taakse. Ehkä tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa. Hän ei tuntenut herra Lupinia kovin hyvin pääasiassa siksi, että tämä vaikutti aina hiukan surulliselta ja lähti kaikista sukujuhlista ensimmäisten joukossa. Mutta kerran kun hän oli ollut lapsi ja oli saanut päähänsä, että Kotikolon ruokakomerossa asui ärriäismönkijä, herra Lupin oli istunut hänen kanssaan sohvalla ainakin viisitoista minuuttia, antanut hänelle suklaata ja selittänyt kuinka ärriäismönkijöitä ei tarvinnut pelätä jos niille oli kiltti. ”Herra Lupin”, hän aloitti uudestaan, ”minä tulin pyytämään voisiko Teddy kuitenkin tulla Kotikoloon.”  
  
Teddyn isä huokaisi syvään, nykäisi villapaidan kaula-aukkoa ja hihansuita ja katsoi sitten suoraan häneen. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Tiedän kyllä että hän sanoi ettei tule, mutta siellä ei ole… siellä on tylsää ilman häntä, ja ajattelin että ehkä…”  
  
Teddyn isä vilkaisi ensin suljettua makuuhuoneen ovea ja sitten taas häntä. Hän työnsi kädet taskuihin ja tajusi sitten että suklaapukki oli sulanut sinne. _Merlin_. Nyt hänen oikea kätensä oli ihan suklaassa eikä hän voinut vetää sitä ulos taskusta, ja Teddyn isä tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi koettanut päätellä jotain.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Teddyn isä sanoi. ”Me tulemme molemmat. Mutta käy nyt herättämässä hänet. Minä keitän vähän teetä.”  
  
”Te tulette? Tekö tulette Kotikoloon?”  
  
”Kai meidän on pakko”, Teddyn isä sanoi, huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi ylös sohvalta. ”Mutta kerrotaan se vasta kun hän on juonut vähän teetä. Sillä tavalla se menee helpommin perille. Mene nyt vain sinne. Hän taatusti ilahtuu kun näkee sinut.”  
  
Hetken James kuvitteli, että herra Lupin iski hänelle silmää, mutta tämä olikin vain tainnut saada roskan silmäänsä. Hän otti askeleen Teddyn makuuhuoneen suuntaan, ja sitten hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan herra Lupinia, joka nyökkäsi hänelle. Kyllä hän pystyisi tähän. Hän avasi oven, astui sisään ja sulki sitten oven perässään vaikkei ollut ihan varma miksi, ja ovenraosta hän ehti nähdä, kuinka herra Lupin piteli tyhjää teekuppia kädessään ja katseli häntä melkein surullisesti.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Teddy nukkui sängyn toisella reunalla suu auki ja jalkaterät roikkuen sängyn päädyn yli. Sänky oli varmaan juuri niin leveä, että Victoirekin mahtuisi siihen, mutta ei kuitenkaan niin leveä, että olisi ihan ilmeistä että se oli ostettu kahdelle ihmiselle. Se oli hyvin ovelaa, vaikka hänelle tulikin siitä vähän haikea olo. Hän käveli lähemmäs ja koetti olla tuijottamatta Teddyä, mutta Teddyn tukka oli pörrössä ja vaihtoi hitaasti väriä vaaleansinisestä vaaleanpunaiseen ja takaisin, ja silmäripset värähtelivät, ja peitto oli valunut sen verran sivuun että näkyi kuinka rintakehä nousi ja laski, ja oikeassa olkapäässä oli pikkuruinen yksisarvistatuointi, ja kaikkialla oli pisamia, ja sitten hän tajusi että oli unohtanut hengittää. Hän pysähtyi aivan sängyn viereen ja nieleskeli ja koetti päättää mitä sanoisi, mutta kävi ilmi että hänen äänensä oli kadonnut. Niinpä hän korahti oudosti ja sitten teki sen uudestaan, koska mitään ei tapahtunut. Juuri kun hän aikoi peruuttaa takaisin keittiöön ja sanoa Teddyn isälle ettei pystynyt herättämään Teddyä, Teddyn silmät ponnahtivat auki.  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi mutta sekin tuli ulos aika käheänä.  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina, ja Teddyn hiukset muuttuivat tummanpinkeiksi. ” _James._ Mitä sinä –”  
  
”Sinun isäsi sanoi että minun pitää herättää sinut”, hän sanoi niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja peruutti samalla kohti ovea.  
  
”Minun _isäni?_ ” Teddy toisti ja näytti sitten muistavan jotain. Hiusten väri palautui vaaleanpunaiseksi. Teddy nousi istumaan ja taitteli molemmat kädet peiton päälle syliinsä. James vilkaisi käsiä ja sitten taas Teddyä, mutta ehkä Teddy ei ollut huomannut tai sitten tämä ei näyttänyt sitä. ”Odota hetki”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Mutta sinä olet jo hereillä”, James sanoi ja piteli kättään ovenkahvalla.  
  
”Isä yrittää varmaan keittää teetä”, Teddy sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti ovea. ”Annetaan hänelle vähän aikaa. Hänen pitää itse hoksata että minun kämpässäni sitä ei voi tehdä mitenkään muuten kuin taikuudella. Jos sen kertoo hänelle niin hän ei suostu uskomaan vaan rupeaa juomaan kylmää vettä.”  
  
_”Merlin.”  
_  
”Hänestä on tullut ihan älyttömän itsepäinen”, Teddy sanoi ja pudisteli päätään. ”Mitä sinä teet täällä?”  
  
James avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Teddy kallisti päätään vähän vasemmalle.  
  
”Sinä et aio tulla Kotikoloon”, James sanoi lopulta, vaikka Teddyn isä oli nimenomaan käskenyt olla puhumatta asiasta vielä.  
  
”Senkö takia sinä tulit?” Teddy kysyi ja kuulosti melkein ilahtuneelta, mutta vain melkein, eikä hänen missään nimessä pitäisi ajatella niin, koska muuten hän rupeaisi kohta kuvittelemaan kaikenlaista muutakin.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”ei kun ei. En minä tiedä. Minä vain…”  
  
Teddy työnsi olkapäitään vähän taakse ja samalla peitto liukui alemmas niin että vatsaa näkyi. James koetti olla tuijottamatta eikä oikein onnistunut.  
  
”Minä ja Victoire erosimme”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
James nielaisi. Korvissa surisi vähän oudosti.  
  
”Ajattelin että olisi ehkä parempi pysytellä kotona”, Teddy sanoi, ”ja sitten isäkin tuli tänne. Hän on viettänyt kaksikymmentä joulua äidin kanssa vaikka suurin osa niistä on varmaan ollut aika ikäviä. Ajattelin että hänelle tekisi ihan hyvää olla jossain muualla.”  
  
James vilkaisi olkansa yli. Makuuhuoneen ovi oli edelleen kiinni eikä keittiöstä kuulunut mitään ääniä, mitkä olisivat vihjanneet siitä, miten Teddyn isän teenkeitto sujui.  
  
”Joimme pari kaljaa eilen illalla”, Teddy sanoi ja näytti melkein hämmästyneeltä. ”Ja hän nukahti sohvalle. Luulen että hän on surullinen.”  
  
”Miksi te erositte?”  
  
Teddy tuijotti häntä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä ja Victoire”, hän sanoi ja nieleskeli, hemmetti, ei hänen sitä ollut pitänyt kysyä, mutta nyt oli liian myöhäistä. ”Miksi te erositte?”  
  
Teddy avasi suunsa. Hän koetti olla tuijottamatta Teddyn suuta. Ja sitten makuuhuoneen oven takaa alkoi kuulua hidasta kiroilua, ja Teddy työnsi peitot syrjään ja hyppäsi ylös sängystä niin nopeasti ettei James ehtinyt kääntää katsettaan muualle. Teddy käveli hänen ohitseen ja hän tuijotti Teddyn selkää ja vähän takapuoltakin.  
  
”Isä”, Teddy sanoi ja kiirehti keittiöön, ”älä missään tapauksessa yritä – voi helvetti.”  
  
”Älä kiroile, Teddy”, Teddyn isä sanoi melko lannistuneella äänellä. Keittiö oli täynnä savua.  
  
”Sitä pitää käyttää taikuudella”, Teddy sanoi ja osoitti hellaa, ”kyllähän sinä tiedät sen.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, herra Lupin sanoi. ”Teddy, mennään Kotikoloon jouluksi.”  
  
”Eikä mennä”, Teddy sanoi, ”minä en halua nähdä Victoirea.”  
  
”Onko Victoire edes tulossa sinne?”  
  
”En minä tiedä. Mutta en halua nähdä ketään.”  
  
”En minäkään”, sanoi Teddyn isä ja katseli vierestä kuinka Teddy rauhoitti savuavan hellan parilla loitsulla ja avasi sitten kaikki ikkunat, ”mutta jos sinä jäät nyt tänne piiloon niin sinusta tulee lopulta ihan samanlainen kuin minusta.”  
  
Teddy alkoi nauraa ja lopetti sitten äkkiä. Savu alkoi hälventyä. James seisoi yhä makuuhuoneessa ja painoi kämmenen kasvojaan vasten, ja sitten hän tajusi että jotain oli pielessä. Koko naama tuntui lämpimältä ja tahmealta ja kun hän nuolaisi huuliaan, ne maistuivat suklaalta. Sitten hän muisti suklaapukin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
DRACO  


_Kulkuset, kulkuset, riemuin helkkäilee, lumi alla jalasten se myöskin -_  
  
Radio vaikeni. Hän laittoi sauvan takaisin aamutakin taskuun ja käveli sitten kylpyhuoneeseen. Vesihöyry ei ollut vielä aivan haihtunut, mutta hän otti hammasharjan peilikaapista ja käveli sitten ympäri asuntoa miettimässä, että tietenkään hän ei lähtisi. Hän oli hankkinut tänne joulukuusenkin. Se seisoi keskellä olohuonetta, jossa hän ei koskaan viettänyt aikaa, paitsi tietenkin silloin kun Scorpius oli täällä ja hän yritti teeskennellä normaalia isää. Mutta Scorpius ja Astoria olisivat joulun Ranskassa ja joulukuusi oli jo alkanut varistella neulasiaan ja hän oli yrittänyt kuunnella joululaulujakin, mutta ne tekivät hänet vain vihaisemmaksi. Kaikki oli siis niin kuin aina ennenkin eikä hän pitänyt siitä lainkaan.  
  
Hampaidenpesun jälkeen hän pyöri hetken vaatehuoneessa ja yritti löytää jotain käytännöllistä eikä kovin kalliin näköistä, mutta se ei oikein onnistunut. Hän oli varmasti ostanut sellaisia vaatteita 2000-luvun alussa kun oli halunnut olla trendikäs ja helposti lähestyttävä, mutta siitä oli pitkä aika ja suoraan sanottuna hänen vatsansakaan ei enää ollut aivan yhtä litteä. Lopulta hän löysi muutaman villapaidan, mutta ne näyttivät hänen päällään aivan kamalilta. Sellaisia Kotikolon väki kuitenkin taatusti käytti.  Hän laittoi yhden villapaidan matkalaukkuun ja kasasi sitten sen päälle muutaman mustan t-paidan, ja sitten hän antoi periksi ja otti kaikkein arkisimman pukunsa. Se saisi kelvata. Eikä hän sitä paitsi ollut lähdössä minnekään. Hän istuisi täällä päättäväisesti joulun yli niin kuin kuka tahansa yksihuoltajaisä jonka lapsi oli äitinsä luona ja joka ei ollut vielä osannut aloittaa seuraelämää uudestaan, vaikka erosta oli ties kuinka kauan. Ehkä hän tilaisi alkoholipalvelusta pöllöllisen viskiä.  
  
Hän asetteli hiuksensa eteisen peilin edessä koska kylpyhuoneessa oli edelleen liian kostea tunnelma, ja sitten hän sanoi itselleen, ettei hän voisi mennä sinne tämän näköisenä. Ne ihmiset olivat tottuneet villapaitoihin. Mutta hän ei mitenkään pystyisi kohtamaan niitä villapaidassa eikä oikeastaan muutenkaan, ja sitten hän haki kaikki laukkunsa eteiseen ja käveli vielä muutaman kerran asunnon ympäri ja mietti miten istuisi täällä koko joulun. Ikkunoita vasten satoi räntää. Hän otti kaikki laukut syliin ja kaikkoontui.  
  
Kotikolon ikkunoista näkyi että talo oli täynnä väkeä, eikä kukaan noista ihmisistä pitänyt hänestä. Hän puristi laukkujaan vähän tiukemmin. Siinä ei sinällään ollut mitään uutta, koska ihmiset ylipäänsä eivät oikein pitäneet hänestä. Hän oli kyllä koettanut muuttaa sitä asiaa. Harryakin hän oli kysellyt lounaalle ja iltapäiväteelle ja iltateelle ja muutamalle kaljalle, ja yleensä Harry tuli hänen kanssaan mutta tuijotti häntä kuitenkin niin kuin olisi pohtinut, oliko hän unohtanut että he inhosivat toisiaan. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miten olisi kertonut Harrylle, että siitä oli kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta ja että hän oli jokseenkin yksinäinen eikä olisi pistänyt pahitteeksi vaikka olisi saanut ystävän. Sitä paitsi Harry oli mukava hänelle vaikka olikin epäluuloinen, ja Harryssa oli edelleen hirveästi samaa kuin kouluaikoina, ja hänelle oli selvinnyt jo joskus vuosituhannen vaihteen jälkeen, että hän olisi varmaan pitänyt Harrysta koulussa jos ei olisi inhonnut tätä niin hirveästi.  
  
Hän ehti melkein portaille saakka ennen kuin hänet huomattiin. Sitten Molly ja Arthur Weasley seisoivat ovensuussa kädet lanteille aseteltuina ja se näytti hiukan hassulta, koska Molly oli niin lyhyt ja Arthur niin pitkä. Molempien tukka oli melkein samaa kirkkaanharmaan sävyä. Draco otti tukevamman otteen laukuistaan ja pysähtyi rappusten eteen.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Draco Malfoy”, Arthur sanoi hitaasti. He olivat kyllä toisinaan työskennelleet yhdessä ministeriössä, hän ja Arthur, siis ennen kuin Arthur oli lopulta jäänyt eläkkeelle ja perustanut sen jästiesineiden entistysfirmansa. Yleensä se oli sujunut oikein hyvin. Nyt Arthur kuitenkin näytti vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Draco Malfoy”, Molly sanoi huomattavasti terävämmin. ”Kuulimme että Harry kutsui sinut.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja mietti pitäisikö sittenkin perääntyä, ja silloin hän kuuli Harryn äänen jostain Mollyn selän takaa. ”Draco Malfoy? Onko se Draco Malfoy? Onko Draco Malfoy täällä?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Molly sanoi tuijottaen edelleen Dracoa, ”kyllä hän on täällä.”  
  
Harryn pää ilmestyi Mollyn ja Arthurin väliin, ja sitten Harry taputti molempia olkapäille ja nämä väistivät hiukan. Harrylla oli hiukset aivan sekaisin, silmälasit vinossa ja päällään kammottava tummanvihreä villapaita, joka oikeastaan sopi Harrylle melko hyvin. Mutta hyvällä tavalla.  
  
”Draco Malfoy”, Harry sanoi, hymyili leveästi ja sitten äkkiä painoi suupielensä alas ja katsoi häntä huomattavasti vakavammin. ”Draco Malfoy. Sinä olet siis tullut.”  
  
”Sinä kutsuit minut”, hän sanoi, vaikka se olikin ehkä hiukan tarpeetonta. Harry kuitenkin punastui, mikä ilahdutti häntä hämmentävän paljon.  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi silmälasejaan paremmin nenälle, ”niin kutsuin. Tuota noin, haluaisitko sitten tulla sisään?”  
  
”Kiitos, mielelläni”, Draco sanoi ja käveli Mollyn ja Arthurin välistä sisälle. Arthur näytti ystävälliseltä ja suoraan sanottuna siltä kuin olisi suunnitellut että kertoisi hänelle myöhemmin taas jostain uudesta jästivekottimesta. Hän nyökkäsi Arthurille. Molly puolestaan tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä ja hän hymyili Mollylle niin nätisti kuin osasi. Molly säpsähti ja räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Hienoa että tulit”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti hirveän hämmentyneeltä. ”Melkein kaikki ovat jo täällä. Tai tuota, en tiedä keitä muita on tulossa, mutta… pitäisikö minun esitellä sinut?”  
  
Hän laski laukut lattialle ja katsoi ympärilleen. Huone oli täynnä ihmisiä, jotka tuijottivat häntä epäluuloisesti. Hänestä tuntui melkein samalta kuin joskus, kun hän oli hakenut Scorpiusta jonkun kaverin synttäreiltä, tai kun hän oli mennyt ministeriön pikkujouluihin, tai kun hän oli ilmoittautunut velhokansalaisopiston maalauskurssille. Noin puolet ihmisistä näytti varovaisen ystävällisiltä ja loput tuijottivat häntä silmät sirrillään.  
  
”Me olemme kyllä tavanneet”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hienoa”, Harry sanoi ja näytti helpottuneelta, ”tietenkin sinä tunnet heidät.”  
  
”Hei, Draco”, Hermione Weasley sanoi ja nyökkäsi hänelle.  
  
”Hei, Hermione”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi sitten kaikille lopuillekin vuorotellen. Ron Weasley oli pukeutunut villapaitaan, johon oli neulottu poro, jonka sarvista roikkui kulkusia. Fleur Weasleylla oli hopeinen mekko, korkokengät ja sääret joita ei oikein uskaltanut katsoa. Bill Weasley nyökkäsi hänelle ja nojasi sitten hiukan kauemmas Fleurista. Nymphadora Tonksin hiukset olivat tummanpunaiset mutta muuten Tonks näytti jotenkin hajamielisemmältä kuin yleensä. Tonksin vieressä seisoi Percy Weasley, jonka Draco tunsi oikein hyvin, mutta joka ei suostunut puhumaan hänelle muusta kuin lakipykälistä. Ja sitten oli George Weasley, joka iski hänelle silmää, ja Ginny Weasley, joka tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi pohtinut yrittikö hän iskeä tämän aviomiestä, ja hän siirsi katseensa nopeasti eteenpäin. Lattialla istuva musta koira haukahti hänelle muutaman kerran ja Sirius Musta kumartui rapsuttamaan sitä korvan takaa. Sirius näytti paljon vanhemmalta kuin silloin, kun Draco oli viimeksi nähnyt tämän, mutta kuitenkin edelleen yllättävän komealta.  
  
”Missä minä nukun?” hän kysyi ja tajusi sitten että se oli ilmeisesti virhe, koska kaikki vetivät henkeä yhtä aikaa.  
  
”Aiot siis jäädä yöksi”, Harry sanoi nopeasti ja taputti häntä selkään, ”mainiota, niinhän minä kyllä taisin pyytääkin. Molly? Hermione?”  
  
Hermione risti kätensä rinnan päälle. ”Ginny ja Harry ovat Ginnyn vanhassa huoneessa. Ehkä sinut pitäisi laittaa siihen viereen.”  
  
”Luna on tulossa siihen”, Ginny sanoi nopeasti.  
  
”Minä voin kyllä jakaa huoneen”, Draco sanoi, ”ei siitä ole vaivaa.”  
  
Kaikki vetivät uudestaan henkeä. Hän puraisi itseään alahuuleen. Hänellä oli ilmeisesti edelleen hankaluuksia hahmottaa, mitä asioita kannatti sanoa ja mitä ei.  
  
”Tehdään näin”, Ginny sanoi ja kääntyi kohti Hermionea, ”Draco saa mennä Harryn kanssa minun huoneeseeni ja minä nukun Lunan kanssa.”  
  
Hermione vilkuili häntä ja Ginnyä vuorotellen niin että mustat kiharat heilahtivat. Hän vilkaisi Harrya, mutta Harry vain katsoi Ginnyä ja näytti maltillisesti hämmästyneeltä.  
  
”Harry?” Hermione sanoi ja käänsi katseensa Harryyn.  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Harry sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. ”Laitetaan Dracolle patja lattialle. Tai minulle.”  
  
”Tämä on omituista”, Ron sanoi, ”hyvin omituista.”  
  
”Meillä ei ole tarpeeksi huoneita”, Hermione sanoi, ”paitsi tietenkin jos Remus ei ihan oikeasti aio –”  
  
Ulkoa kuului etäinen napsahdus. Kaikki kääntyivät kohti ikkunaa. Draco nyki pukunsa hihoja ja tajusi että Harry taputteli häntä edelleen mietteliäästi selälle. Sitten räntäsateen keskeltä näkyi, miten Remus Lupin pudisteli räntää hiuksistaan ja Teddy Lupin ja James Potter vilkuilivat toisiaan.  
  
”Selvä”, Hermione sanoi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin Dracoon, ”Draco ja Harry nukkuvat yhdessä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi, nielaisi sitten äänekkäästi ja veti kätensä pois Dracon selältä.  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja nosti kaikki laukkunsa lattialta. ”Viitsisitkö näyttää, mikä meidän huoneemme on, Harry?”  
  
Hän seurasi Harrya kapeat portaat yläkertaan. Harry avasi suunsa muutaman kerran mutta ei sitten sanonutkaan mitään, eikä hänkään oikein tiennyt mitä olisi sanonut. Heidän makuuhuoneensa oli niin pikkuruinen että kun lattialle laittaisi patjan, siellä ei varmaan enää pystyisi kävelemään, mutta hän ei sanonut siitäkään mitään. Hänen teki kyllä mieli selittää Harrylle, ettei hän _varsinaisesti_ ollut koettanut ehdottaa että nukkuisi yhdessä Harryn kanssa, ja Harry oli itse suostunut siihen. Varmasti Harry olisi voinut kieltäytyä.  
  
”Harry –”, hän aloitti, mutta Harry työnsi silmälasejaan nenälle niin päättävän näköisesti että hän painoi suunsa takaisin kiinni.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Harry sanoi ja istuutui sängynreunalle, ”Ginny on varmaan helpottunut. Mukavaa että tulit.”  
  
”Mukavaa?” Draco toisti, vaikka mietti oikeastaan sitä toista asiaa, minkä Harry oli sanonut. Hän ei oikein saanut siitä otetta.  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi sitten häntä yllättävän terävästi, ”mutta pistä sitten mieleesi, että se minun arkistointisysteemini on ihan hyvä vaikkei olekaan aivan looginen, enkä minä aio pistää sitä ihan kokonaan uusiksi vaikka sinä sanoisit mitä.”  
  
”En minä piittaa arkistoinnista”, hän sanoi, ja Harry näytti hämmentyvän niin pahasti ettei sanonut enää mitään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**3\. luku: Iltapäivällä  
**  
  
LUNA  
  
  
Ulkona oli alkanut sataa lunta. Hän työnsi pään ulos ikkunasta ja lumi putosi otsalle ja juuttui hiuksiin. Sitä oli kaikkialla, puiden oksilla ja ruohonkorsilla ja vajan katolla, jonka hän tosiaan aikoi korjata ennen kesää, ja sen lapion päällä jonka hän oli unohtanut keskelle puutarhaa joskus marraskuussa. Hän nojasi kyynärpäät ikkunalautaan ja mietti pitäisikö leijuttaa lapio vajaan, mutta kyllähän sen ehtisi myöhemminkin. Ja sitä paitsi hänen kasvonsa olivat jo ihan märät siitä kaikesta lumesta ja hän oli aikonut laittaa uutta luomiväriä ihan muuten vain. Hän oli ostanut sitä jästikaupasta pari viikkoa sitten. Se oli ollut huikeaa, se kaikki katseleminen, hän oli pyyhkinyt värejä ensin kämmenselkään ja sitten poskelle kun kämmen oli loppunut, ja myyjätyttö oli seurannut häntä ja hän oli hymyillyt tytölle joka oli näyttänyt vähän häkeltyneeltä. Ihmiset häkeltyivät niin helposti. Ja sitten hän tajusi että varpailla oli vähän kylmä, mikä varmaan johtui siitä ettei hän ollut vielä laittanut sukkia jalkaan. Hän painoi ikkunan kiinni ja meni etsimään sitä luomiväriä.  
  
Viiden minuutin päästä hän oli melkein valmis, mutta toisaalta niin hän oli ajatellut jo aamulla. Kaikkia kummallisia asioita vain tuli eteen. Hopeanauha jonka hän oli leijuttanut takan päälle oli repsahtanut kesken aamupalan ja lähtenyt seuraamaan häntä, ja hänellä oli ollut vain toinen housunlahje jalassa, mikä oli tehnyt pakenemisesta vähän vaikeaa. Hän oli päätynyt merenrannalle asti. Aallot olivat olleet korkeita ja lokit olivat laulaneet ja hän oli kuunnellut niitä pidempään kuin oli aikonut. Sitten hopeanauha oli löytänyt hänet taas ja kietoutunut hänen vyötärölleen ja hän oli taputellut sitä ja miettinyt että kylläpä hänen vatsaansa kihelmöi. Lopulta hän oli pakannut nauhan matkalaukkuun villasukkien alle ja se oli vaikuttanut tyytyväiseltä.  
  
Hän meni rappusille ja lukitsi oven kaikilla kolmella loitsulla, joista jokainen oli toista tehokkaampi. Sitten hän tajusi että keittiön ikkuna oli jäänyt auki ja että sen pystyi sulkemaan vain sisältä päin. Hän kiipesi sisälle ikkunasta ja sulki sen ja mietti sitten miten ihmeessä hän pääsisi ulos, kunnes lopulta nosti ne kaikki kolme loitsua ja kulki ulko-ovesta. Portailla hän tajusi että oli unohtanut hanskansa, mutta hänen taikasauvakätensä oli jo vähän väsynyt. Niinpä hän työnsi molemmat kädet taskuihin ja kaikkoontui.  
  
Kotikolon piha näytti uskomattoman kauniilta. Omenapuiden päällä oli ohut kerros lunta ja talon ympärillä oli lukemattomia jalanjälkiä ja hänellä itsellään oli oudon kevyt olo.  
  
Hänellä ei näköjään ollut matkalaukkua.  
  
Hän ilmiintyi takaisin mökkinsä eteen. Matkalaukku oli onneksi heti portailla. Hän otti sen ja ilmiintyi takaisin Kotikoloon, ja sitten hän katseli vähän aikaa kylätietä ja mäkiä kunnes kääntyi kohti taloa. Ovi oli auki, ja Ginny nojasi ovenkarmiin kädet kiedottuina vyötärön ympärille ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Minä ajattelinkin että se olit sinä”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Mistä sinä sen arvasit?” Luna kysyi ja varmisti että matkalaukku oli yhä mukana. Hänellä oli Ginnyn kirjeetkin siellä jossain. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miksi kuljetti niitä mukana mutta niin hän vain teki, ja sitä paitsi ne olivat hyviä kirjanmerkkejä, paitsi tietenkin hän aina päätyi lukemaan niitä eikä kirjaa.  
  
”Minä näin sinut”, Ginny sanoi ja hymyili ihan vähän, ”ikkunasta. Ja sitten sinä katosit taas.”  
  
”Unohdin matkalaukkuni.”  
  
”Tietenkin unohdit”, Ginny sanoi. ”Tule nyt tänne.”  
  
Hän käveli Ginnyn luo. Ginnyllä oli vaaleanvihreä villapaita ja siniset farkut ja ne korvakorut jotka hän oli lähettänyt kuusi vuotta sitten, ne joiden höyhenissä saattoi sittenkin olla jäljellä lentoliuskoksen taikavoimia. Hänen pitäisi varoittaa Ginnyä. Hän aikoi tehdä sen aivan heti, mutta sitten Ginny liikahti häntä kohti niin kuin olisi aikonut halata häntä, ja hän pudotti matkalaukun, käveli sen yli ja kiersi kätensä Ginnyn selän ympäri. Ginnyn tukka tuoksui ihan kanelilta ja hipsurauskuilta. Hän oli aina sanonut Ginnylle että Kotikolossa oli niille ihanteelliset elinolosuhteet ja että puutarha oli varmasti niitä täynnä vaikka kukaan ei ollutkaan vielä havainnut niitä.  
  
Lentoliuskoksen höyhen keinahti pelottavan lähellä hänen nenäänsä. Se johtui ilmeisesti siitä että Ginny oli ruvennut hengittämään omituisen katkonaisesti.  
  
”Ginny?” hän sanoi Ginnyn tukkaan mutta väisteli höyhentä.  
  
”Muistatko ne kirjeet?” Ginny sanoi ja nojasi heidän poskensa vastakkain.  
  
”Muistan”, hän sanoi ja halasi Ginnyä vielä vähän tiukempaan, ”tietenkin muistan.” Hän oli kirjoittanut Ginnylle monta kirjettä takaisin. Osan hän oli polttanut takassa ja yhden hän oli syöttänyt kuplaliskolle joka oli eksynyt hänen pihaansa. Parhaat hän oli lähettänyt Ginnylle mutta nekin olivat olleet melko huonoja. Koko ajan oli tuntunut siltä, että hän halusi kovasti sanoa jotain mutta ei tiennyt mitä se oli.  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä sisälle”, Ginny sanoi ihan hiljaa hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Kaikki varmaan ovat jo eteisessä.”  
  
Hän veti kasvonsa kauemmas Ginnyn tukasta. Molly seisoi ensimmäisenä jonossa ja pyyhki käsiään esiliinan helmaan. Mollyn nenällä oli vähän jauhoa ja vieressä seisoi Hermione, joka näytti kummallisen mietteliäältä. Mikään ei siis ollut muuttunut.  
  
”Hei vain”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Kultaseni”, Molly sanoi, pyyhki nenäänsä ja näytti yllättyvän kun sormenpäät muuttuivat valkoisiksi, ”tule tänne.”  
  
Hän halasi kaikkia jotka vaikuttivat siltä että halusivat halata häntä. Sitten hän tajusi että oli halannut eräitä jo kahteen kertaan. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin ja taputti Harrya olkapäälle, ja Harry sanoi hänelle jotain siitä miten kovasti Draco Malfoy halusi arkistoida asioita, kuinka ärsyttävää, ja sitten hän huomasi että Draco Malfoy sattumoisin seisoi valtavan joulusukan vieressä takan luona ja katseli heitä. Hän otti silmälasit nenältään ja hieroi niitä paidanhelmaan. Ei, Draco Malfoy katseli ehdottomasti Harrya. Hän hymyili Harrylle ja meni sitten uudestaan Ginnyn luokse, koska Ginny oli kutsunut hänet tänne ja koska hänellä oli matkalaukussa ne kirjeet.  
  
”Voitaisiin tehdä myöhemmin jotain”, Ginny sanoi ja tuijotti omia käsiään, ”vaikka käydä kävelyllä.”  
  
”Minä voin lakata sinun kyntesi.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Tai jotain muuta”, Luna sanoi nopeasti, ”mutta mieluiten jotain sellaista mistä sen saa myöhemmin irti. Joskus värit ovatkin vähän erilaisia kuin olen kuvitellut.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Ginny sanoi ja hymyili hänelle hidasta hymyä, joka tuntui vatsanpohjassa asti. Hän nykäisi t-paidan helmaa alemmas. Samanlaisia oireita hän oli saanut niistä kirjeistä.  
  
”Sopiiko nyt heti?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Totta kai”, Ginny sanoi ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. ”Äiti alkaa kohta tehdä jouluruokaloitsuja ja silloin hän ei päästä ketään muuta keittiöön. Ilmeisesti siinä on kyse työturvallisuudesta.”  
  
He menivät huoneeseen, joka oli Ginnyn huoneen vieressä. Hän ei aikonut sanoa siitä mitään, mutta sitten Ginny sanoi, että Harry nukkuisi Ginnyn huoneessa Dracon kanssa ja niinpä he kaksi voisivat olla täällä. Se vaikutti hiukan monimutkaiselta mutta ei häntä oikeastaan haitannut. Hän istuutui sängylle joka narisi mukavasti, ja Ginny istuutui hänen eteensä. Hän avasi matkalaukun. Hopeanauha heitti yhdet villasukat lattialle ja nuokkui sitten vähän Ginnyn suuntaan mutta asettautui lopulta kiltisti sängylle. Luna poimi villasukat lattialta ja laittoi vaaleanpunaisen vasempaan jalkaan ja vihreän oikeaan, ja sitten hän löysi kynsilakat lempimekkonsa alta. Kirjeet olivat varmaan vielä alempana. Ehkä hän pitäisi ne siellä toistaiseksi.  
  
Hän lakkasi Ginnyn kynnet yksi kerrallaan koska halusi olla erityisen huolellinen. Välillä hän tosin unohtui katselemaan, miten Ginny vilkuili häntä silmäluomien välistä ja miten kaistale pisamaista ihoa Ginnyn kaulan alla nousi ja laski hengityksen tahdissa. Onneksi hän oli kouluttanut kynsilakkansa hyvin. Yksi niistä tosin ehti Ginnyn kämmenelle saakka ennen kuin hän huomasi, mutta Ginny vain nauroi. Sitten hän piti Ginnyn kädestä kiinni, jotta kynsilakka saisi varmasti kuivaa rauhassa, se oli kuulemma tärkeää, ja Ginny sulki silmänsä ja nojasi vasten seinää jossa luultavasti oli hämymuurahaisia. Hän voisi tutkia niitä yöllä. Mutta sitten hän rupesikin ajattelemaan sitä, miten hän makaisi tässä ja Ginny makaisi hänen vieressään ja hän kuulisi Ginnyn hengityksen tasaisena ja rauhallisena ja se melkein korvaisi sen, ettei häntä ollut koskaan kutsuttu yökylään Rohkelikkotorniin vaikka hän oli kyllä koettanut vihjata asiasta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
FLEUR  
  
  
Hän painoi ovea kiinni ja kuunteli kolinaa ja kiroilua sen takaa. Molemmat olivat tänä vuonna vähän tavallista lempeämpiä. Ehkä Molly oli tulossa vanhaksi. Sitten hän muisti että he kaikki olivat tulossa vanhaksi. _Helvetti._ Hän aikoi polttaa tupakan mutta valitettavasti hän oli lopettanut jo yhdeksänkymmentäluvulla. Tai jos ihan rehellisiä oltiin, niin kyse oli ollut lähinnä nopeista sauhuista balettisalongin takana. Se oli ollut sitä aikaa kun hän oli pohtinut tukkansa värjäämistä vaaleanpunaiseksi ja pussaillut tyttöjä.  
  
Sitten hän oli tullut Englantiin.  
  
Hän kallisti vähän päätään. Tonks istui sohvalla ja jutteli Siriukselle. Tonksin tukka oli melkein hopeanharmaa ja niin pitkä että se ylettyi olkapäille. Fleur olisi halunnut juoksuttaa sormiaan sen tukan läpi, mieluiten vaakatasossa, vaikka jossain niistä yläkerran makuuhuoneista jotka olivat ihan samanlaisia ja joissa oli enemmän puuta kuin koko lopussa Englannissa. Hän kallisti päätään toiseen suuntaan. Tonksin tukka tietenkin muuttuisi punaiseksi heti kun hän saisi kyntensä sinne. Tai sormenpäät. Hyvin hitaasti. Hän laittaisi Tonksin selälleen sängylle ja suutelisi niin huolellisesti kuin pystyisi. Joskus kävi niinkin että heti orgasmin jälkeen Tonksin hiukset liukuivat punaisesta violettiin ja violetista siniseen ja sitten haalentuivat kunnes olivat aivan vaaleansiniset. Se oli se kohta, jossa Tonks alkoi kiroilla mutta hitaasti niin kuin ei olisi ihan muistanut sanoja.  
  
”Tuo kuulosti pahalta. Pitäisikö –”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Hermionea. ”Ei kannata.”  
  
”En tarkoita että haluaisin osallistua ruuanlaittoon”, Hermione sanoi ja tuijotti ovea, ”mutta Molly voi saada kattilasta päähän.”  
  
”Ei se mene niin”, Fleur sanoi, ”katsoin kerran ikkunasta. Hän seisoo siellä ja ne lentelevät ympäriinsä. Se on kuin taikuutta.”  
  
Hermione vilkaisi häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Se _on_ taikuutta.”  
  
” _Tietenkin_ se on taikuutta”, hän sanoi. Hermione oli ollut aina vähän liian vakava hänelle ja väärällä tavalla. Ja toisinaan hänestä tuntui, että Hermione oli onnellinen parisuhteessaan, ja se jos mikä oli lamauttava ajatus. Mutta kieltämättä hän oli hiukan epäreilu kun ajatteli noin. Hän huokaisi syvään ja sanoi sitten Hermionelle, että piti tämän tummanharmaasta neulepaidasta.  
  
”Kiitos”, Hermione sanoi, iski hänelle silmää ja käveli sitten pois. Hän vilkaisi Tonksia, joka vaikutti edelleen puhuvan Siriukselle. Sivusilmästään hän näki, että Hermione käveli Billin ja Ronin luo ja alkoi sitten pelata shakkia kummankin olkapään yli vuorotellen. Hän katseli hetken, miten Hermionen mustat kiharat hätkähtivät aina kun tämän shakkinappula teki yllätyshyökkäyksen. Hän oli ollut melkein tosissaan siitä paidasta. Joskus hänestä tuntui, että hän oli vieläkin vähän ulkopuolinen täällä, ja ehkä hän teki sen itse itselleen.  
  
” _Saamarin kukkakaali”,_ oven takaa kuului, ” _paistuos maksimios!”_  
  
Fleur painoi olkapään vähän lujemmin ovea vasten. Kukkakaaleista ei koskaan tiennyt. Sitten hän katsoi sohvan suuntaan, mutta Tonks ja Sirius olivat edelleen paikallaan eivätkä olleet nähtävästi saaneet aikaiseksi yhtään mitään. Siriuksen musta vähän lerppuvakorvainen koira makasi heidän välissään ja roikotti etutassujaan sohvan reunan yli. Sirius rapsutti sitä korvan takaa ja näytti siltä kuin ei olisi kuullut sanaakaan siitä, mitä Tonks sanoi. Olohuoneen vastakkaisessa kulmassa Remus Lupin seisoi kahden teini-ikäisen pojan välissä ja nyki villapaidan kaula-aukkoa.  
  
Fleur huokaisi ääneen ennen kuin ehti itseään. Aivan selvästi sekä Tonks että Sirius yrittivät kaikin voimin olla katsomatta Remusta. Tonks saattoi tietenkin yrittää olla katsomatta myöskään häntä, mitä hän piti tavallaan imartelevana ja tavallaan vähän surullisena. Hän oli laittanut uutta hajuvettä aamulla ja ajatellut että Tonks pitäisi siitä ihan takuulla, ja sitten hän oli katsonut itseään peilistä ja hänellä oli ollut tästä kaikesta vähän raskaampi olo kuin yleensä.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Billiä. Bill ja Ron olivat kai hävinneet shakkipelin Hermionelle, koska nyt Bill vain istui tuolilla ja katseli takaisin häneen. Hän hymyili vähän. Bill hymyili takaisin. Pari kuukautta sitten he olivat harrastaneet seksiä sohvalla ja Bill oli katsonut häntä niin kuin olisi ollut vähän yllättynyt siitä, että tältäkö se tuntui. Sitten Bill oli yrittänyt puhua hänelle ranskaa ja hän oli painanut kämmenen Billin suulle. Bill oli pitänyt siitäkin. Tietenkin Bill oli pitänyt siitä. Hän tiesi oikein hyvin mistä kaikesta Bill piti.  
  
Ja toisinaan sunnuntaiaamuisin he juoksivat pitkää reittiä puiston ympäri ja sorsat vaappuivat heitä vastaan ja kaikki oli niin helvetin idyllistä että melkein ärsytti, mutta silti se tuntui hyvältä. Ja Bill puhui edelleen hänelle kaikesta mitä töissä tapahtui, tai mitä politiikassa oli meneillään, ja joskus Bill kyseli häneltä outoja kysymyksiä niin kuin että mitä hän ajatteli maailmanlopusta.  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin sohvalle. Tonks räpytteli silmiään ja ryhtyi tuijottamaan omia käsiään. Sirius oli näköjään nostanut koiransa syliinsä ja tuijotti Remusta sen yli, ja Remus puolestaan oli painanut koko kämmenen naamalleen ilman mitään ilmeistä syytä. Teinipojat olivat kadonneet. Tavallaan hän toivoi että niillä olisi pokkaa vain suudella. Mutta kyllä hän tiesi millaista se oli. Ja sitten hän katsoi taas Tonksia ja Tonks katsoi häntä ja vatsanpohjasta väänsi.  
  
Hän oli aikonut kertoa Billille jo viime kesänä, ja sitä edellisenä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
TEDDY  
  
  
”Mennään jonnekin”, James oli sanonut.  
  
Nyt he seisoivat keskellä pihaa. James asetteli takin kauluksia eikä oikein katsonut häntä, ja hän työnsi käsiä taskuihin ja mietti mitä he tekivät täällä, tai että miksi hän oli seurannut Jamesia, tai että oliko ollut oikein jättää isä yksin olohuoneeseen niiden kaikkien ihmisten kanssa. Isä ei ollut vielä edes jutellut Siriukselle, mitä nyt oli nyökännyt jonnekin Siriuksen suuntaan, kun he olivat tulleet.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
Hän käänsi katseensa pois ikkunasta. James hymyili hänelle ja hän hymyili takaisin. ”Minne me olemme menossa?”  
  
”En tiedä”, James sanoi nopeasti, ”ajattelin vain että… siellä oli paljon ihmisiä.”  
  
Teddy vilkaisi taas kohti taloa. Keittiön ikkunasta näkyi kuinka padat ja pannut lentelivät ympäriinsä, mutta olohuoneessa kaikki oli ennallaan. Isä seisoi seinän vieressä, haroi hiuksiaan ja koetti ihan selvästi olla katsomatta Siriusta tai äitiä. Ehkä hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt jäädä isän kanssa jouluksi kotiin juomaan kaljaa.  
  
”Se taisi olla huono idea”, James sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy kysyi ja tajusi sitten, että James koetti olla katsomatta häntä ja näytti melkein yhtä onnettomalta kuin isä. ”Eikä ollut. Ei tietenkään. Olen vain vähän huolissani isästä.”  
  
James räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä? Miksi?”  
  
”En tiedä miten hyvin hän pärjää tuolla”, Teddy sanoi. ”Hän on vähän huono ihmisten kanssa.”  
  
James otti askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja katsoi sitten hänen kanssaan sisään olohuoneen ikkunasta. James oli jo melkein yhtä pitkä kuin hän. Ja Jamesin hartiat olivat takuulla leveämmät. Ei sillä että hän olisi katsonut.  
  
”Mikä häntä vaivaa?” James kysyi, ja Teddyltä kesti hetki tajuta mistä he olivat puhuneet. Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin isään.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Sirius?” James toisti ja katsoi häntä. ”Miten niin Sirius?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi Jamesia. ”En tiedä. Kukaan ei tiedä. Paitsi varmaan Sirius.”  
  
James tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi tajunnut mitään. Hän nielaisi ja otti askeleen taaksepäin, koska jostain syystä he olivat päätyneet seisomaan ihan lähellä toisiaan, vähän niin kuin kesällä kun James oli välillä tullut käymään hänen luonaan. Toisinaan hän oli unohtanut että James oli nuorempi kuin hän ja oikeastaan vielä melkein lapsi, ja iltaa myöten he olivat istuneet sohvalla niin että heidän olkapäänsä olivat koskeneet toisiinsa. Kerran hän oli yllättynyt niin kovasti että oli potkaissut popcornkulhon lattialle.  
  
”He olivat parhaita ystäviä”, hän sanoi ja koetti olla miettimättä sitä, miten oli kerännyt niitä popcorneja lattialta. Silloin hän ja Victoire olivat olleet vielä tauolla, mutta sitten hän oli ruvennut miettimään, että Victoirehan oli kuitenkin ihan mukava tyttö. Äitikin piti Victoiresta.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
”Isä ja Sirius”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran, ”parhaita ystäviä. Mutta he riitelivät jostain vähän ennen kuin äiti ja isä erosivat. Tai oikeastaan melkein samaan aikaan. En minä tiedä mitä siinä tapahtui, se oli muutenkin sekavaa aikaa. Mutta sen jälkeen isä ei ole oikein jutellut hänelle.”  
  
James katsoi häntä silmät kapeina. ”Outoa.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”se oli outoa. Pitäisikö meidän tosiaan mennä jonnekin? He tajuavat kohta että me seisomme keskellä pihaa. Eihän täällä ole vielä edes pimeää.”  
  
James katsoi häntä ja veti syvään henkeä, ja hän mietti oudon hätäisesti että nyt hän ehtisi vielä perua. Mutta sitten James työnsi olkapäät taakse ja nosti leukaansa ja ehdotti Arthurin konevajaa.  
  
He menivät Arthurin konevajaan. Yksi ruohonleikkureista yskähteli hiukan mutta muuten oli aivan hiljaista. Lapsena hän oli käynyt täällä melkein joka kesä, silloin kun äiti ja isä olivat vielä olleet yhdessä. Joskus myöhemmin hän oli tajunnut että jakoi elämänsä sillä tavalla kahtia, _silloin kun äiti ja isä olivat yhdessä_ ja _sen jälkeen._ Mutta silti hänen muistoissaan oli aina vain joko äiti tai isä.  
  
Jonain päivänä hän juttelisi isän kanssa aivan kunnolla. Mutta ei ihan vielä.  
  
”Sinä mietit sitä edelleen”, James sanoi ja kiipesi auton konepellille, ”sitä että miten sinun isäsi pärjää.”  
  
Teddy koetti työntää kädet taskuihin ja tajusi että ne olivat siellä jo. Vajan ovi oli jäänyt raolleen ja lumi pyöri ympyrää ilmassa, mutta täällä sisällä oli hämärää ja hiljaista. Katossa oli yksi jästien hehkulamppu.  
  
”Jutellaan”, James sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi pidättänyt hengitystään. ”Jutellaan niin pääset ajattelemaan jotain muuta.”  
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Miksi te erositte?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jamesia. James korjasi asentoaan konepellillä ja melkein putosi maahan. Vajan ovi rämähti kiinni tuulessa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, James sanoi, katsoi häntä ja nuolaisi alahuultaan, ja hän koetti pitää selkänsä suorana ja muistaa että hän oli vanhempi, ja mahdollisesti myös fiksumpi, ja että ei ollut mitään syytä hermostua vaikka James näköjään halusi jutella Victoiresta. Ja he olivat ystäviä. Mahdollisesti parhaita ystäviä nyt kun hän ei enää ollut Victoiren kanssa ja kestäisi varmaan jonkin aikaa ennen kuin Victoire antaisi hänelle anteeksi. ”Anteeksi”, James sanoi uudestaan ja yritti näköjään olla liukumatta alas konepelliltä, ”eihän se kuulu minulle. Mutta ajattelin…”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi ja kuvitteli, että James näytti melkein pettyneeltä.  
  
”Et tiedä?”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään. ”Varmaan me emme vain… sopineet yhteen.  
  
James siristi silmiään. Teddy vilkaisi lähintä jästihärveliä joka näytti olevan polkupyörä josta oli yksi rengas irti. Jonkun pitäisi varmaan kertoa Arthurille, mikä siinä oli vikana. _Me emme sovi yhteen_ , hän oli sanonut Victoirelle, ja Victoire oli nauranut hänelle. Ja sitten hän oli muistanut että noin isäkin oli sanonut. _Sinun äitisi ja minä emme vain sovi yhteen, Teddy._  
  
”Mitä se tarkoittaa?” James kysyi ja näytti siltä ettei ihan oikeasti tiennyt.  
  
”Se tarkoittaa –”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, mutta eihän hänkään tiennyt.  
  
”Mutta sinä olit hänen kanssaan pitkän aikaa”, James sanoi ja liukui pari senttiä alemmas konepellillä, ”varmaan vuosia.”  
  
”Ei se ollut…”  
  
”Mitä?” James kysyi. ”Mitä se ei ollut?”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten uudestaan. James nojasi lähemmäs häntä kunnes oli jo niin lähellä konepellin reunaa että horjahti sen yli, ja hän katsoi miten James tipahti reunan yli ja kiipesi takaisin jaloilleen paljon nopeammin kuin mihin hän olisi pystynyt. Hän ei oikein tiennyt missä vaiheessa oli alkanut silloin tällöin unohtaa, että hän oli paljon vanhempi. Viisi vuotta. Sehän oli pitkä aika.  
  
”Victoire oli kyllä tosi mukava”, hän sanoi, ja James tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi ihan uskonut että hän oli tosiaan sanonut niin. ”Ja me olimme hyviä ystäviä”, hän lisäsi varmuuden vuoksi, ”oikein hyviä. Ja olemme varmaan taas, kunhan hän antaa minulle anteeksi.”  
  
”Mitä sinä teit?”  
  
”En mitään.”  
  
”Et mitään?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Tarkoitatko –”, James sanoi, ja Teddyn korvissa alkoi vähän humista, ”- tarkoitatko että te ette ikinä…?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi nopeasti, ”kyllä, tai siis… mitä sinä kysyit?”  
  
James vain katsoi häntä. Hän vilkaisi vajan ovea. Se oli vain parin metrin päässä. Hän voisi mennä ulos ja takaisin talolle ja asettua vaikka isän viereen seinän luo. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi takaisin kohti Jamesia, joka seisoikin lähempänä häntä kuin hän oli muistanut.  
  
”Yritän kysyä että kai te -”, James sanoi ja kuulosti hirveän kiusaantuneelta, ”- rakastelitte?”  
  
Teddy nielaisi. ”Totta kai.”  
  
James nyökkäsi.  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi.  
  
James rypisti otsaansa. ”Mutta –”  
  
”Mitä _mutta?_ ”  
  
”Oliko se…” James aloitti, lopetti sitten lauseen kesken ja hieroi vähän aikaa nenäänsä, ”eikö se ollut…”  
  
Tuuli vinkui vajan seinissä. Joku Arthurin jästikoneista vinkui myös.  
  
”Totta kai se oli”, Teddy sanoi ja mietti sitten, mitä hittoa se tarkoitti. Mutta olihan se ollut. Sellaista kuin kuuluikin. Luultavasti. Ei hän oikein tiennyt. Hän ei ollut kokeillut sitä kenenkään muun kanssa. Mutta se oli sujunut kutakuinkin niin kuin sopi olettaakin. Ja hän oli kyllä tiennyt ettei välttämättä pitäisi siitä ihan niin hirveästi kuin jotkut ihmiset tuntuivat pitävän, koska koko asia oli tuntunut hänelle etukäteen vähän yhdentekevältä. Mutta sitä hän ei tietenkään ollut voinut sanoa Victoirelle.  
  
”Teddy?” James kysyi.  
  
Teddy otti askeleen taaksepäin ja törmäsi ruohonleikkuriin. Se rupesi hurisemaan ja hän meni varmuuden vuoksi vähän kauemmas. ”Minä vain en ollut…”  
  
”Et ollut mitä?”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja käveli ovelle. Lumisade meni silmiin ja suuhun. Kaiken sen valkoisen mössön keskeltä hän näki, miten isä seisoi yksin ulko-oven vieressä ja työnsi käsiä taskuihin niin kuin olisi halunnut upottaa ne sinne.  
  
Hän pysähtyi.  
  
”Tule takaisin”, James sanoi. ”Leikitään että minä en kysynyt. Voidaan vaikka… minä voin puhua huispauksesta. Meillä on ollut uusia pelejä. Ja uusia tyyppejä joukkueessa. Kesällä sinä nauroit aina kun minä puhuin huispauksesta.”  
  
Teddy kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Hänestä tuntui että isä oli ehtinyt huomata hänet, mutta jos hän nyt menisi isän luokse, he päätyisivät vain hänen luokseen katsomaan televisiota. ”En osaa vieläkään edes sääntöjä kunnolla. Sen takia se kuulostaa niin älyttömältä.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi tulla katsomaan jotain minun peliäni”, James sanoi ja puri alahuultaan. ”Minä selittäisin etukäteen mitä minä teen. Ja sitten voisit vain katsoa minua.”  
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi ja käveli Jamesin ohi vajaan. Kaikki ne vekottimet tuijottivat häntä. James tuli hänen perässään sisälle ja sulki oven, ja hän kuuli miten se napsahti kiinni. Hehkulampun valo heilui Jamesin kasvoilla, mikä varmaan johtui siitä että hän oli juuri törmännyt siihen.  
  
”Mutta voisit puhua minulle”, James sanoi ja koetti aivan selvästi saada sen kuulostamaan siltä kuin kyse olisi yhä ollut huispauksesta, ”jos haluaisit. Ihan mistä vain. En minä ole enää…”  
  
Hän odotti. James vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle.  
  
”Kuusitoista”, James sanoi lopulta ja irvisti.  
  
Teddy nauroi vähän ja se tuntui niin hyvältä että hän nauroi vähän lisää. James kiipesi traktorin päälle ja ojenteli jalkojaan ohjauspyörän yli ja näytti siltä että tipahtaisi kohta, ja Teddy tunsi miten hänen hiuksensa vaihtoivat väriä. Hän ei nyt jaksanut pidätellä niitä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
REMUS  
  
  
Hän seisoi yhä kuistilla kun ovi narahti hänen vieressään. Ensin hän ajatteli että se oli taatusti Tonks, joka huomauttaisi, että hänhän paleli, miksi hän ei ollut ottanut takkia, ja että hänen pitäisi jutella Siriuksen kanssa, oli ihan ilmeistä että he molemmat olivat kiusaantuneita. Sitten hän väistelisi Tonksin katsetta ja sanoisi ettei hän palellut, ja Tonks palaisi sisälle ja takuulla miettisi mielessään, että miten kummassa hän pystyikin edelleen olemaan niin saamaton.  
  
Joku haukahti. Hän kääntyi nopeasti ja avasi jo suunsa, ja sitten hän tajusi että koiran korvat lerpattivat hiukan.  
  
”Sinä aiot jutella sille”, Sirius sanoi ja pysähtyi koiran vierelle. _Amandan_ vierelle. Koiran nimi oli Amanda. Kyllä hän muisti sen. Hän muisti jokaisen asian minkä Sirius oli sanonut hänelle viimeisen seitsemän vuoden aikana.  
  
”Enkä aikonut”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi kohti vajaa. Siellä oli edelleen valot päällä. Hän ei oikein tiennyt miksi odotti, että pojat sammuttaisivat lampun.  
  
”Kylläpäs aioit”, Sirius sanoi ja asettui hänen viereensä. Kun hän oli ihan varma, ettei Sirius katsonut häntä, hän vilkaisi Siriusta ihan nopeasti. Siriuksen hiukset olivat lyhyellä poninhännällä niskassa ja harmaita oli enemmän kuin viimeksi kun he olivat nähneet. ”Olisiko se helpompaa?”  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyi ja teeskenteli ettei ollut katsonut.  
  
”Jutteleminen”, Sirius sanoi ja kumartui tekemään lumipallon, tai ehkä räntäpallon, ja heitti sen sitten vähän matkan päähän. Amanda ryntäsi sen perään niin vauhdilla että melkein kaatui kuonolleen.  
  
”Ihan samanlainen kuin sinä”, Remus sanoi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
  
”Siitä on pitkä aika kun joku on heittänyt minulle palloa”, Sirius sanoi mutta ei kuulostanut edes hirveän katkeralta. Ehkä Remus oli lisännyt katkeran sävyn muistoihinsa itse. Olihan sekin ihan mahdollista. Mutta toisinaan iltaisin kun hän makasi sängyssä ja tuijotti kattoa ja laski seinäkellon viisarin värähdyksiä, hän kuvitteli edelleen kuulevansa Siriuksen äänen sellaisena kuin se oli ollut sinä yhtenä iltana. Silloin hän oli kerännyt tavaransa ja kävellyt Siriuksen asunnon poikki makuuhuoneesta aina ovelle saakka. Hän ei enää edes muistanut mitä Sirius oli oikeastaan _sanonut._ ”Mutta sano nyt”, Sirius jatkoi, ”sano olisiko se helpompaa. Koska me voimme tehdä niin. Voit viedä minut ja Amandan koirapuistoon ja jutella meille.”  
  
”En tiedä olisiko se…”  
  
”Yritä nyt edes”, Sirius sanoi mutta ei katsonut häntä vaan heitti Amandalle toisen lumipallon.  
  
”Helpompaa”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi.  
  
”Kai sinä tajuat että kaikki tietävät että me emme juttele enää.”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään. Sirius rapsutti Amandaa korvan takaa ja jäi sitten seisomaan hänen viereensä, ja hän kuvitteli haistavansa Siriuksen shampoon mutta varmaan se oli vain lunta nenässä.  
  
”Mitä sinä tuijotat?” Sirius kysyi. ”Vajaako? Miksi sinä tuijotat Arthurin jästivehjevajaa?”  
  
”En minä tuijota sitä”, Remus sanoi. ”Pojat ovat siellä.”  
  
”Pojat?”  
  
”Teddy ja James”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että Sirius sanoisi vielä jotain, vaikka jostain ihan muusta, niin että he voisivat jutella kerrankin jostain muusta kuin siitä että eivät enää jutelleet. Mutta Sirius alkoikin nauraa.  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli vajaa pää kallellaan. ”Teddy ja James.”  
  
”Ei se ole -”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Eivät he ole –”  
  
”Oletko kysynyt?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Sirius huokaisi syvään, kumartui sitten maahan ja nosti Amandan syliinsä. Se näytti tosiaan yllättävän paljon Siriukselta koirana, paitsi Siriuksen musta koiranturkki alkoi takuulla jo harmaantua. Jos hän ei olisi pilannut kaikkea seitsemän vuotta sitten, he olisivat varmaan yhä olleet ystäviä, ja sitten he olisivat käyneet koirapuistossa ja sen jälkeen he olisivat olleet vähän aikaa Siriuksen asunnolla, ja hän olisi juonut viiniä ja Sirius olisi jahdannut häntäänsä ja torkkunut sitten sohvalla pää hänen sylissään, ja hän olisi pidättänyt hengitystään niin kuin oli tehnyt jo nuorena.  
  
”Ota se”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi Amandan hänen syliinsä niin nopeasti ettei hän ehtinyt sanoa mitään, ja lisäksi hän ei muutenkaan olisi pystynyt puhumaan, koska Sirius katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin. Koira nuolaisi hänen korvaansa. Hän tuijotti Siriusta ja ajatteli ettei pystyisi tähän, _Merlin_ , hänen pitäisi lähteä saman tien kotiin, mutta hänellä oli Siriuksen koira sylissään ja se painoi yllättävän paljon ja lisäksi nosti etutassunsa hänen olkapäälleen.  
  
”Mitä sinä oikein –”  
  
”Olisitteko te eronneet joka tapauksessa?” Sirius kysyi ja asettui hänen eteensä, niin että hän ei oikein pystynyt väistelemään Siriuksen katsetta ilman että se olisi ollut aivan ilmeistä, eikä hän voinut lähteä karkuun koska pelkäsi että pudottaisi koiran. ”Olisitteko te eronneet vaikka minä ja sinä emme olisi…”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Miten niin totta kai?” Sirius kysyi ja siristeli silmiään. ”Ei sinusta tiedä.”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa. Sirius katsoi häntä ja sitten näytti luovuttavan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi, ”tuo oli epäreilua. Mutta tarkoitin että… olisitteko te?”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi uudestaan. Niin hän aina sanoi itselleenkin kun mietti sitä.  
  
”Milloin?” Sirius kysyi niin hiljaa että sitä hädin tuskin kuuli.  
  
”En tiedä. Ei sellaista voi tietää.”  
  
”Olisitko odottanut toiset viisitoista vuotta?”  
  
Hän koetti suoristaa selkänsä, mutta Amanda painoi liikaa. ”Sirius –”  
  
”Joskus mietin että ehkä teit sen tahallasi”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remuksesta tuntui että hän tiesi kaiken jo etukäteen, kaikki asiat mitä Sirius sanoisi, ja silti hän ei voinut mitenkään estää sitä. ”Ehkä sinä vain halusit jättää hänet etkä tiennyt miten. Ja sen takia sinä vedit minut siihen.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Amanda laski päänsä hänen olkapäälleen ja hengitti hänen niskaansa, ja hän toivoi niin kovasti että kylkiluita kaihersi, että se olisi ollut Sirius.  
  
”Koska sitten kun hän sai tietää”, Sirius sanoi vaarallisen hiljaa, ”sitten kun me olisimme oikeasti voineet… _mitä vain_ , niin sitten sinä sanoit ettet pystykään.”  
  
”En minä pystynyt –”  
  
”Ei siinä ollut kyse seksistä”, Sirius sanoi ja pyyhki räntää kasvoiltaan. ”Ei siinä ollut kyse seksistä ja sinä tiesit sen. Anna minun koirani takaisin.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Siriusta kun tämä nosti Amandan hänen olkapäältään. Räntää satoi naamalle. Taivas alkoi muuttua hämäräksi. Sirius laski Amandan maahan ja kiroili sitten hiljaa niin kuin ei olisi edes halunnut hänen kuulevan sitä, ja hän mietti mitä hittoa voisi sanoa. Oli mennyt seitsemän vuotta. Taatusti mikään ei ollut enää korjattavissa. Mutta hänellä oli älyttömän kylmä ja Sirius seisoi aivan hänen vieressään, ja hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain jotta saisi työntää sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin.  
  
”Miten niin ei ollut?”  
  
Sirius vilkaisi häntä ja sitten hymyili kengilleen mutta ei kovin iloisesti. ”Muistatko sen illan kun hän löysi meidät?”  
  
”Muistan”, hän sanoi. Hän oli miettinyt sitä monta kertaa jälkikäteen. Yleensä he olivat aina olleet Siriuksen luona, tietenkin, koska Remus oli naimisissa ja kaikkea sellaista. Mutta silloin Tonks oli ollut matkalla äitinsä kanssa ja oli sanonut että tulisi kotiin vasta seuraavana päivää, ja niinpä hän oli kutsunut Siriuksen luokseen. He olivat tehneet samoja asioita kuin aina muulloinkin, syöneet roskaruokaa, juoneet liikaa teetä, istuneet sohvalla niin että jalat koskivat toisiinsa, ja sitten, myöhemmin illalla, maanneet vierekkäin sängyssä peiton alla ilman paitoja. Sirius oli silittänyt hänen tukkaansa. He olivat jutelleet jostain, varmaan siitä mitä tekisivät sitten kun asiat olisivat kunnossa, paikoista joihin he menisivät, pienestä mökistä jossain merenrannalla. Ehkä siksi he eivät olleet kuulleet ovea. Tonks oli huhuillut häntä olohuoneesta mutta siitä oli ollut enää pari askelta makuuhuoneen ovelle.  
  
Ehkä hän oli sittenkin tehnyt sen tahallaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan pystynyt kertomaan Tonksille mitään millä olisi ollut väliä, ja sen takia hän oli tehnyt mitä oli tehnyt. Niin hän sen ajatteli ainakin aamuöisin kun oli erityisen helppo inhota itseään. Mutta hän oli tarkoittanut sitä mitä oli sanonut Siriukselle.  
  
”Se oli hyvä ilta”, Sirius sanoi, ”ihan riittävän hyvä.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Siriusta. ”Eikä ollut. Sinä olisit halunnut –”  
  
”Totta kai minä olisin _halunnut_ ”, Sirius sanoi, ”mutta ei siinä ollut kyse siitä. En minä ollut sinun kanssasi sen takia. Minä olisin tehnyt kaiken samalla tavalla vaikka sinä et olisi ikinä halunnut edes suudella minua.”  
  
Hän nielaisi. Hän oli aina pitänyt Siriuksen suutelemisesta mutta mieluiten silloin kun ei taatusti ollut ollut aikaa mihinkään muuhun.  
  
”Sinulla on kylmä”, Sirius sanoi ja tuijotti häntä silmät kapeina, ja hän yritti lakata ajattelemasta Siriuksen suutelemista eikä ihan onnistunut, ”sinullahan on ihan helvetin kylmä. Missä sinun takkisi on?”  
  
”Minun piti vain päästä ulos tuolta”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi olkansa yli.  
  
”Sinähän olet seissyt täällä varmaan viisitoista minuuttia.”  
  
”Koira lämmitti.”  
  
”Helvetin idiootti”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remuksen vatsanpohjaa kihelmöi vaikka ei olisi pitänyt. Ja sitten Sirius riisui takkinsa ja ojensi sen hänelle.  
  
Hän tuijotti takkia ja Siriusta.  
  
”Ota nyt se”, Sirius sanoi. ”Sinä kuitenkin haluat jäädä vielä seisomaan tänne.”  
  
Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli. Seinän läpi kuului kevyttä laulantaa. Tonks seisoi keskellä huonetta ja taatusti katsoisi häntä merkitsevästi, jos hän yrittäisi palata vaivihkaa vanhalle paikalleen seinän viereen.  
  
Sirius hymyili, kun hän otti takin ja laittoi sen päälleen. Se tietenkin tuoksui Siriukselta, mutta sitä hän ei ajattelisi nyt vaan hetken päästä, kun Sirius olisi mennyt.  
  
”Hyvä että tulit”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Luulin jo ettet tulisi. Kuule, Remus.”  
  
”Mitä?  
  
”Meidän on pakko ruveta taas puhumaan”, Sirius sanoi, ”ihan pakko. Jos me puhumme tarpeeksi niin ehkä se muuttuu helpommaksi. Ja minulle on ihan sama miten pahasti sinä kiusaannut siitä. Minä en jaksa tätä enää.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Remus sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
Siriuksen kulmakarvat kohosivat vähän ylöspäin. ”Hyvä on?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi ja työnsi sitten kätensä takintaskuihin. Oikeassa taskussa oli jotain. Hän veti sen hitaasti ulos ja ajatteli sitten että ehkä ei olisi pitänyt.  
  
Hän tuijotti ensin pakkausta ja sitten Siriusta, ja Sirius astui lähemmäs ja otti kondomit häneltä mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hänen olkapäitään painoi pahemmin kuin äsken kun hänellä oli ollut Amanda sylissään. Sirius pudotti kondomipakkauksen lumeen ja avasi suunsa, mutta sitten Amanda otti pakkauksen ja lähti juoksemaan kohti puutarhaa.  
  
”Hitto”, Sirius sanoi, ”se syö sen. Minun pitää –”  
  
Remus katseli, kuinka Sirius juoksi Amandan perässä räntäsateessa. Kun Sirius oli riittävän kaukana, hän painoi nenänsä Siriuksen takin kaulusta vasten vaikka tietenkin siitä tuli vain kurjempi olo. Ja totta kai hän oli tiennyt että se oli ollut oikea ratkaisu, se että hän oli kerännyt tavaransa Siriuksen kämpästä ja lähtenyt. Mutta hän ei olisi ikinä pystynyt siihen. Heistä ei olisi ikinä tullut onnellisia. Sirius olisi lopulta kyllästynyt häneen niin kuin Tonks ja sitten Siriuskin olisi lähtenyt eikä hänellä olisi ollut jäljellä yhtään mitään. Hän oli yrittänyt pelastaa edes _jotain_ jotta ei olisi menettänyt kaikkea, mutta melko pian oli toki selvinnyt että hän oli ollut väärässä.  
  
Hän katsoi vähän aikaa miten Sirius jahtasi koiraa ja kondomipaketteja. Sitten hän meni sisälle. Hän käveli Siriuksen takki päällään olohuoneen läpi keittiön ovelle, ja kun Tonks katsoi häntä, hän katsoi suoraan takaisin.  
  
”Sinne ei saa mennä”, Fleur sanoi ja painoi olkapään keittiön ovea vasten.  
  
”Päästä minut läpi”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Fleur tuijotti häntä hetken ja astui sitten syrjään. Hän meni keittiöön ja väisti täpärästi lentävää porkkanalaatikkoa, ja sitten Molly katsoi häntä muutaman kerran ja käski hänen istuutua jakkaralle ikkunan viereen ja olla ihan paikallaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**4\. luku: Illalla  
  
  
** HARRY  
  
  
Kävi ilmi että Draco Malfoy tiesi enemmän joululauluja kuin kukaan muu. Harry istui sohvalla Siriuksen ja Amandan välissä ja katseli kuinka Draco huokaisi syvään, nousi laulujakkaran päälle ainakin viidettätoista kertaa tänään ja lauloi muutaman säkeen kappaletta, joka kuulosti hyvin jouluisalta ja tutulta. He pelasivat jonkinlaista peliä, jonka säännöt eivät olleet kovin selvät kenellekään, mutta ilmeisesti tarkoitus oli huutaa jouluisia sanoja ja sitten taputtaa sille, joka muisti niihin sopivan laulun. Nyt Amandan häntä löi Harrya reiteen ja hän tajusi, että muut olivat ryhtyneet taputtamaan ja hän vain tuijotti yhä Dracoa. Hän ryhtyi määrätietoisesti taputtamaan ja tajusi sitten, että toiset olivat juuri lakanneet taputtamasta.  
  
”Ehkä meidän pitäisi syödä jälkiruokaa”, Molly sanoi.  
  
Draco näytti helpottuneelta ja käveli jostain syystä suoraan kohti Harrya. Harry räpytteli silmiään. Hänen toisella puolellaan Sirius tuijotti eteensä otsa rypyssä melkein niin kuin olisi ollut hiukan surullinen, ja Amanda oli asettautunut sohvalle pitkittäin niin että täytti melkein puolet siitä. Draco kuitenkin nosti Amandan syliinsä ja istuutui Harryn viereen, niin että Amandan häntä löi Harrya nyt vatsaan. Hän vilkaisi Siriusta mutta tämä ei näyttänyt huomanneen mitään.  
  
”Miten sinä tiedät niin monia joululauluja?” hän kysyi.  
  
Draco vilkaisi häntä ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Draco oli ilmeisesti edelleen hiukan hengästynyt kiivaasta joululaulujen laulamisesta. Pari ylintä paidannappia olivat auenneet illan aikana, ja Harry katsoi mietteliäänä kuinka Dracon rintakehä kohosi ja laski, ja sitten Draco painoi kämmenen paljaan ihon päälle ja napitti paidan ylös saakka.  
  
”Olen kuunnellut paljon radiota”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Jouluisin?”  
  
”Jouluisin. Scorpius on yleensä Astorian luona.”  
  
Harry nielaisi. Hän oli kyllä kuullut avioerosta jo silloin aikoinaan. Kaikkihan siitä olivat kuulleet. Sellaiset olivat kai ikäviä juttuja. Hän itse ei oikein osannut kuvitellakaan sellaista.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi ja luuli sitten että Draco taputti häntä vatsaan, mutta se olikin edelleen Amandan häntä.  
  
”Kyllä siihen tottuu”, Draco sanoi ja kääri paidanhihoja kyynärpäihin huolellisesti niin kuin olisi halunnut varmistaa, että ne rypistyisivät johdonmukaisesti, ja Harry katseli Dracon kyynärvarsia jotka vaikuttivat hyvin kalpeilta ja melko hoikilta. Hän saattaisi jopa voittaa Dracon kädenväännössä. Hän oli halunnut voittaa jonkun siinä lajissa siitä asti kun oli hävinnyt Ronille kolmatta kertaa peräkkäin vuonna 2007. Ehkä hän ehdottaisi sitä myöhemmin, sitten kun he olisivat kahdestaan, hän ei nimittäin halunnut yleisöä siltä varalta että taas häviäisi. Ehkä he tekisivät sen yöllä, makuuhuoneessaan, omassa sängyssään, tosin Dracolla olisi tietenkin patja lattialla. Eihän heidän ollut tarkoitus nukkua yhdessä. Mutta kättä he voisivat vääntää, ja Draco kumartuisi hänen eteensä sängylle, painaisi kyynärpään patjaan, ja heidän sormensa liukuisivat toistensa väliin, ja hän ottaisi tukevan otteen Dracon kädestä ja -  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Kiitos että kutsuit minut tänne.”  
  
”Sinä taisit sanoa sen jo.”  
  
Draco naurahti melko nopeasti ja käänsi sitten Amanda toisin päin, se nimittäin oli noussut seisomaan ja nyt sen häntä osui Harrya leukaan. ”Kuule, tarkoitin sitä mitä sanoin arkistoinnista.”  
  
”Arkistoinnista?”  
  
”Sitä etten välitä siitä”, Draco sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällä. ”Suoraan sanottuna halusin vain jonkun kanssa kaljalle.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Dracoa. Lentävä vanukaskulho hidasti hänen kohdallaan, mutta hän nyökkäsi sille ja se jatkoi matkaa. ”Sinä halusit minun kanssani kaljalle.”  
  
”Tai kahvikin olisi käynyt”, Draco sanoi, ”tai tee. Mutta kalja auttaa jännitykseen.  
  
”Jännitykseen?”  
  
”Tiesin että se oli vähän hölmö ajatus”, Draco sanoi niin hiljaa, että Harryn piti nojata lähemmäs, jotta hän olisi kuullut kunnolla. Lisäksi Hermione ja Bill olivat juuri ryhtyneet puhumaan politiikasta ja Arthur lauloi vanhaa laulua _Jouluyksisarvinen odottaa sinua takassa._ Draco tuoksui omituisen hyvältä, mutta sen hän oli toki jo tiennytkin vaikka ei oikein muistanut miten.  
   
”Miten niin hölmö ajatus?”  
  
”Mehän inhosimme toisiamme koulussa”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Emmekä inhonneet”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”tai tietenkin inhosimme, mutta emme sillä lailla.”  
  
Draco vilkaisi häntä. Hän nojasi vähän kauemmas jotta heidän nenänsä eivät osuisi yhteen. ”Sillä lailla?”  
  
”Ikävästi”, hän sanoi ja huokaisi sitten, ”tai olihan se ikävää, mutta… olen unohtanut suurimman osan siitä.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi. ”Niin minäkin.”  
  
”Ja sinulla on joitain ihan hyviä ajatuksia arkistoinnista.”  
  
Dracon kulmakarvat nousivat hiukan. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin. Mutta jos kerrot kenellekään että sanoin noin, niin minä väitän että se johtui jouluviskistä.”  
  
”Jouluviskistä?”  
  
”Hyvä että pyysit minua ulos”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”siis kaljalle. Keskustelemaan arkistoinnista.”  
  
”On ollut mukavaa arkistoida kanssasi”, Draco sanoi ja katseli häntä, ja lisäksi Amanda yritti kiivetä hänen ylitseen kohti Siriusta.  
  
”Samoin”, hän sanoi ja tarttui sitten silmälaseihinsa ennen kuin Amandan häntä huiskaisi ne pois.  
  
”Toivottavasti ei ole kovin kiusallista että meillä on yhteinen makuuhuone”, Draco sanoi ja näytti siltä kuin olisi tarkoittanut sitä. Harrylla oli melkein lämmin olo sillä tavalla sisäisesti. Varmaan se johtui joulusta.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ja minullahan on oma patja”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”En ole aivan varma siitä”, Harry sanoi, ”patjat voivat olla aika vähissä. Ja tietenkin sänky on aika iso. Me mahtuisimme siihen ihan helposti.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Draco sanoi ja näytti omituisen vakavalta, hehän kuitenkin puhuivat vain sängystä.  
  
Harry aikoi sanoa vielä jotain, mutta sitten Sirius työnsi kyynärpäänsä hänen kylkeensä, mikä ilmeisesti johtui siitä, että Amanda oli äkkiarvaamatta nuolaissut Siriuksen naamaa. Sirius pyysi anteeksi monta kertaa, ja Harry sanoi ettei se mitään haitannut, ja että hän oli toki vahingossa nojannut Dracoa vasten kun häntä oli tökätty yllättäen kylkeen, mutta Dracoakaan ei haitannut. Kaikki oli aivan kunnossa. Hän tosin alkoi epäillä, että Sirius saattoi olla hiukan alakuloinen. Sitten Sirius sanoi jotain siitä miten menisi katselemaan tähtiä, ja hän jäi istumaan Dracon viereen sohvalle, kun Sirius ja Amanda pujottelivat olohuoneen läpi ja katosivat ovesta räntäsateeseen, joka oli niin tiheää ettei edes lunta näkynyt. Ehkä hänen pitäisi jossain vaiheessa kysyä, oliko Siriuksella jotain mielen päällä.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja kysyi häneltä, oliko hän jo kokeillut sitä uutta luudanvartta. Hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti, että varmaankin hänen pitäisi nyt siirtyä tuohon Siriuksen tyhjäksi jättämälle paikalle, mutta Draco oli nostanut käsivartensa sohvan selkänojalle hänen taakseen ja hänellä oli oikeastaan ihan hyvä istuma-asento juuri tässä. Ja ehkä Sirius tulisi takaisin. Hän kertoi Dracolle ettei viime aikoina ollut juurikaan kerennyt miettimään luudanvarsia, ja Draco hymyili myötätuntoisesti ja ehdotti että he kaksi kävisivät jossain vaiheessa vähän kokeilemassa. Ei välttämättä heti jouluna. Mutta myöhemmin. He voisivat vaikka mennä Dracon sukukartanolle sitten, kun Dracon vanhemmat lähtisivät Ranskaan jälleen yhdelle lomalle.  
  
”Kuulostaa mukavalta”, hän sanoi ja mietti että kylläpä Dracolla oli vaaleat silmät.  
  
  
**  
  
  
TONKS  
  
  
Hän oli kyllä koettanut olla tuijottamatta Fleuria joulupöydässä. Mutta Fleur oli takuulla ihan tarkoituksella nuolaissut välillä huuliaan ja sitten etsinyt suupieliin eksyneitä murusia sormenpäillä, ja Tonks oli ajatellut kaikenlaista villiä mitä hänen ei missään tapauksessa olisi pitänyt ajatella, ja sitten häntä oli alkanut naurattaa. Bill oli ojentanut hänelle lautasliinan. Sen jälkeen hän oli pystynyt pitämään silmänsä erossa Fleurista vähän aikaa, ja silloin hän oli tajunnut että Remus ei väistellyt Siriuksen katsetta vaan itse asiassa tuijotti tätä, ja että Sirius puolestaan tuijotti omaa lautastaan niin kuin olisi koettanut nähdä sen läpi.  
  
Silloin seitsemän vuotta sitten hän oli miettinyt, miksei ollut tajunnut sitä aiemmin. Olihan se ollut melko selvää. Jo aivan kaiken alussa hän oli toisinaan miettinyt, että toisten naisten tarinoissa poikaystävät kuulostivat aivan erilaisilta kuin Remus, mutta toisaalta silloin oli ollut sota, ja Remus oli ollut huolissaan täysikuusta ja ikäerosta ja kaikesta muustakin mistä kukaan saattoi keksiä olla huolissaan. Hän ei ollut tajunnut heti, että pari lasillista viiniä ja seksi liittyivät toisiinsa, ja sitten heti muutaman sellaisen vähän sekavan ja nopean aamuyön jälkeen hän olikin jo ollut raskaana. Remus oli häipynyt ja tullut takaisin ja vasta muutaman vuoden päästä hän oli ihan todella tajunnut, ettei Remus halunnut edes koskea häntä, paitsi tietenkin kaikki vaatteet päällä ja sillä tavalla että sen olisi voinut tulkita ystävyydeksi.  
  
Niinpä kaikki oli tuntunut melko selvältä, kun hän oli tullut kotiin hiukan aiemmin kuin oli aikonut ja Remus oli ollut heidän makuuhuoneessaan, heidän sängyssään Siriuksen kanssa. Hän oli kääntynyt ympäri ja kävellyt ulos asunnosta. Seuraavana aamuna hän oli tullut takaisin ja löytänyt Remuksen matkalaukkujen keskeltä olohuoneesta. Remus oli näyttänyt siltä ettei ollut nukkunut koko yönä ja kuitenkin jollain tavalla onnellisemmalta kuin pitkään aikaan.  
  
Ja sitten parin viikon päästä hän oli nähnyt Remuksen taas. Remus oli istunut pikkuruisen kerrostaloasunnon keittiössä, juonut litrakaupalla teetä ja näyttänyt niin onnettomalta että hänen oli tehnyt mieli pyytää Remusta tulemaan takaisin kotiin.  
  
Nyt hän puristi viinilasia ja mietti voisiko mennä istumaan Fleurin viereen. Remus katseli yhä Siriusta eikä varmaan tiennyt itse edes tekevänsä niin, ja Harry ja Draco istuivat yhdellä sohvalla melkein kiinni toisissaan ja puhuivat ilmeisesti arkistoinnista. Teddy ja James olivat palanneet Arthurin jästivekotinvajaan. Tonks oli käynyt kurkistamassa ikkunasta vähän aikaa sitten. Teddy oli istunut traktorin päällä hiukset vaaleanpunaisina ja kärjistä violetteina, ja James oli puuhannut lattialla jotain mikä oli näyttänyt yksinäiseltä huispausottelulta ilman luutaa. Tonks oli miettinyt sitä mitä Fleur oli sanonut Teddystä eilen, ja sitten hän oli palannut sisälle ja kaatanut itselleen viiniä.  
  
”Tonks?”  
  
Hän nojasi lipastoon, joka tuhahti ja otti askeleen vasemmalle. Fleur taputti Billiä olkapäälle, nousi seisomaan ja pujotteli sohvapöydän ja Arthurin ohi hänen luokseen.  
  
”Käydään kävelyllä”, Fleur sanoi ja tarttui hänen käsivarteensa.  
  
Räntäsade oli vain pahentunut. He kävelivät puutarhaa pitkin kunnes olivat niin kaukana talon takana että omenapuut ja Arthurin vekotinvaja melkein peittivät heidät talon ikkunoilta. Fleur piti edelleen kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan, ja hän nojasi kohti Fleurin hajuvettä vaikka sai nenänsä täyteen räntää.  
  
”Remus?” Fleur kysyi ja pysähtyi omenapuiden taakse.  
  
Tonks otti askeleen kauemmaksi. Räntäsade valui kasvoja pitkin. Fleur piti kiinni hänen kädestään ja hän mietti miksi hän edes piittasi tästä. Ehkä se johtui joulusta. ”Tuntuu vain oudolta. Kun me kaikki olemme täällä.”  
  
Fleur avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. Räntä näytti vievän pois kaiken muun paitsi Fleurin huulipunaa.  
  
”Ja Teddy ja James ovat Arthurin vajassa.”  
  
Fleur hymyili hiukan ja puri sitten alahuultaan. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Miten pitkään me olemme olleet yhdessä?” Tonks kysyi, vaikka _yhdessä_ tuntui juuttuvan hänen kurkkuunsa.  
  
Fleur nosti sormensa hänen niskaansa ja silitti takinkauluksen alta. ”Melkein kaksi vuotta.”  
  
”Minua väsyttää”, hän sanoi.  
  
Fleur suuteli häntä ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan. Hän mietti mitä omenapuiden välistä mahtoi näkyä. Ehkä joku kävelisi ikkunan ohi ja näkisi heidät, tai Teddy ja James näkisivät heidät traktorin päältä, tai Fleurin huulipunaa jäisi hänen kaulalleen tai korvansa taakse ja hän huomaisi sen vasta kaikkien muiden jälkeen.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenen Fleurin käden päälle. ”Meidän pitäisi mennä jonnekin muualle.”  
  
Fleur katseli ympärilleen. ”Kauemmas?”  
  
”Lontooseen”, Tonks sanoi hiljaa. ”Tai…”  
  
”Minä puhun Billille”, Fleur sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään. ”Aivan pian.”  
  
Hän suuteli Fleuria ja maistoi huulipunan ja sitten viinin. Räntä valui sisään takinkauluksesta. Hän mietti sitä kuinka oli ensimmäisen kerran sen kaiken jälkeen käynyt Siriuksen kanssa teellä, ja Sirius oli katsonut häntä kuin olisi odottanut lyöntiä. Hän ei ollut puhunut Siriukselle Remuksesta enää koskaan.  
  
Hän veti kätensä irti Fleurin kädestä niin hellästi kuin osasi ja lähti sitten kävelemään omenapuiden välistä kohti taloa. Vielä portailla hän pyyhki kämmenselällä poskilta lopun rännän ja huulipunan jäljet. Sirius istui nurkassa yksinäisellä nojatuolilla, rapsutti Amandaa korvan takaa ja näytti melkein säikähtäneeltä, kun hän veti lähimmän tuolin Siriuksen eteen.  
  
”Miksi te ette ole yhdessä?” hän kysyi.  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä ja vilkuili sitten kaikkia muita huoneessa, mutta ketään ei tuntunut kiinnostavan, minkä takia Tonks ja Remus olivat eronneet jo seitsemän vuotta sitten ja _vieläkään_ mikään ei ollut muuttunut.  
  
”Tonks”, Sirius sanoi niin hiljaa että se hädin tuskin kuului.  
  
Hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti, että Siriuksen ääni ei ollut vielä koskaan kuulostanut noin ohuelta. He kaikki olivat kai tulossa vanhoiksi. ”Minä löysin teidät sängystä.”  
  
Siriuksen suu loksahti auki.  
  
”Äläkä väitä ettet muista”, hän sanoi ja tönäisi Siriusta olkapäähän, ”sinä olit paikalla.”  
  
”Oletko sinä humalassa?” Sirius kuiskasi.  
  
”En”, hän sanoi, ”minä olen miettinyt tätä seitsemän vuotta. Te olitte rakastuneita toisiinne. Olitte varmaan koko sen helvetin ajan minkä minä ja Remus yritimme olla yhdessä. Eikä kumpikaan teistä sanonut mitään.” Hän pysähtyi vetämään henkeä. Sirius vain katsoi häntä. ”Ja sitten kun me lopulta erosimme, te ette kuitenkaan… te vain lakkasitte olemasta ystäviä. Ettekä silti olleet mitään muuta.”  
  
”En minä tiedä mitä tapahtui”, Sirius sanoi hirvittävän hiljaa ja hirvittävän surullisesti. Tonks olisi varmaan lopettanut koko keskustelun siihen paikkaan, jos ei olisi kulunut _seitsemää vuotta_ ja jos hän ei olisi ollut niin rakastunut Fleuriin, joka ei koskaan kertoisi Billille.  
  
”Kyllä tiedät”, hän sanoi ja rapsutti sitten Amandaa, joka tunki päätään hänen syliinsä.  
  
”Remus ei varmaan haluaisi että me puhumme tästä”, Sirius sanoi ja näytti melkein hätääntyneeltä.  
  
”Remus ei ole täällä”, Tonks sanoi ja tajusi sitten, että Remus ei tosiaan ollut huoneessa lainkaan. Ilmeisesti mies oli taas paennut jonnekin. ”Ja minä olin hänen _vaimonsa._ Kyllä minä tunsin hänet. Tai ainakin osan häntä. Ja…” Sirius tuijotti häntä. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja jatkoi. ”Ja minä näin hänet pari viikkoa sen jälkeen kun te… kun me olimme eronneet. Hän oli ihan hirvittävän onneton. Minä kysyin mikä hänellä oli ja hän sanoi ettei ollut pystynyt siihen.”  
  
”Tonks…”  
  
”Senkö takia sinä et ole hänen kanssaan? Tehän olette molemmat ihan helvetin onnettomia. Olisitte varmaan onnellisempia jos olisitte edes –”  
  
”Hän vain lähti”, Sirius sanoi niin hiljaa, että hän hädin tuskin kuuli, ”minä yritin sanoa ettei se haittaa. Mutta hän lähti.”  
  
”Sinun pitää jutella hänelle”, Tonks sanoi ja nosti Amandan syliinsä, ”kunnolla, sillä tavalla että te molemmat lakkaatte olemasta noin onnettomia. Ja minä annan Amandan takaisin sinulle vasta kun olet tehnyt sen.”  
  
Sirius tuijotti häntä suu auki ja otsa rypyssä niin kuin ei olisi ihan tajunnut mitä hän sanoi, ja sitten hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli Amandan sylissään pois olohuoneesta. Amanda oli yllättävän painava ja lisäksi se yritti nuolla hänen kaulaansa. Hän sanoi suurpiirteisesti ei kenellekään että aikoi nyt mennä nukkumaan tai ainakin omaan huoneeseensa, ja sitten hän käveli raput ylös.  
  
Hänen huoneensa oli melkein käytävän perällä, ihan vastakkaisella reunalla kuin Billin ja Fleurin huone. Se oli tietenkin vain hyvä asia. Hän painoi oven lujasti kiinni ja istuutui sitten sängylle, ja Amanda heilutti häntäänsä. Hän oli aina salaa ajatellut, että koira oli kai jonkinlainen Remuksen korvike, mutta nyt hänen oli kyllä helppo tajuta, miksi Sirius piti siitä niin paljon. Se katsoi häntä silmiin niin kuin olisi tiennyt miltä hänestä tuntui. Hän päästi sen pois sylistään ja se asettui sängylle hänen viereensä, ja sitten hän ryhtyi miettimään pitäisikö sitä käyttää vielä lenkillä ennen nukkumaanmenoa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
GINNY  
  
  
Hän katseli kuinka Tonks kaappasi koiran ja häipyi se sylissään yläkertaan, ja sitten hän käänsi katseensa takaisin Harryyn. Harry oli aivan selvästi juonut puolitoista lasillista viiniä, ja kuten aina, se sai Harryn pään notkahtelemaan hiukan vasemmalle. Tällä hetkellä Harryn vasemmalla puolella istui Draco Malfoy, joka oli ilmeisesti noussut sohvalta viimeisten kolmen tunnin aikana vain käydäkseen vessassa ja sitten aina palannut takaisin. Vaikka tietenkään Ginny ei ollut seurannut tilannetta. Hän vain oli sattunut istumaan tässä huoneen vastakkaisella reunalla.  
  
Harry näytti onnelliselta. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, oliko Harryssa jotain _erilaista_ , koska yleensäkin Harry vaikutti kohtuullisen onnelliselta ainakin häneen verrattuna. Tai ehkä Harry ei vain enää muistanut että olisi voinut kertoa hänelle murheistaan. Ehkä he eivät olleet koskaan harrastaneet sellaista. Hän kallisti päätään toiselle puolelle ja katseli kuinka Harry selitti Dracolle jotain niin että kädet viuhtoivat.  
  
” _Ginevra._ ”  
  
Hän pyöräytti silmiään. Äiti istuutui hänen viereensä ja antoi hänelle glögimukin.  
  
”Harry näyttää iloiselta”, äiti sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Ginny sanoi, kun Harry hymyili Dracolle sellaista hidasta hymyä, jota hän itse ei muistanut koskaan nähneensä.  
  
”Isäsi ja minä olimme niin onnekkaita”, äiti sanoi, ”kun hitsauduimme yhteen niin onnellisesti. Ei sellaista satu kaikille. Eikä ehkä tarvitsekaan. Kaikessa on puolensa. Ja ei sillä etteikö meilläkin olisi ollut ihastuksiasi, isälläsi oli se televisiojuontaja monta vuotta, muistatko? Joskus mietin että kumpi on syy ja seuraus, jästivehjevillitys vai se sirpsakkasilmäinen tyttö. Ja kyllä minullakin… muistatko sen aistikkaan herrasmiehen joka istuu toisinaan ministeriössä kadonneiden taikakalujen pöydän takana? Hän on kai varsinaisen työntekijän serkku joka on toisinaan tuuraamassa. Ja sitten oli tietenkin se yksi siinä televisiosarjassa, siinä mitä Hermione aina katsoi ja tuhahteli, oliko se Downton Abbey? Vanhin niistä tyttäristä, se tummatukkainen –”  
  
” _Äiti_ ”, hän sanoi niin painokkaasti ja hiljaa kuin pystyi, ”eikö teillä ole vähän ikäeroa?”  
  
”En usko että kukaan aatelinen kiinnostuisi minusta”, äiti sanoi mutta näytti hiukan toiveikkaalta. ”Pitäisikö sinun jutella Harrylle?”  
  
Ginny pudisteli päätään. ”Enpä usko.”  
  
”Entä Harryn sinulle?”  
  
”Ei se varmaan ole tarpeen. Hän on puhunut viikkotolkulla pelkästään Draco Malfoysta ja arkistoinnista.”  
  
Äiti huokaisi ja katsoi sitten hänen kanssaan, kuinka Harryn ja Dracon sohvatyynyt vaikuttivat valuvan toisiaan kohti. Täältä katsottuna se vaikutti väistämättömältä ja kuitenkin niin hitaalta että äkkivilkaisulla ei voinut olla ihan varma, tapahtuiko sitä lainkaan. Harry ja Draco eivät taatusti tajunneet mitään. Ja sitten hän mietti sitä miten Harry ja Draco nukkuisivat yhdessä hänen vanhassa huoneessaan, siinä missä hän oli unelmoinut kaikenlaisia hölmöjä unelmia jotka toteuduttuaan olivat osoittautuneet melko kyseenalaisiksi, mikä ehkä johtui siitä että moni niistä oli koskenut Harrya. Mutta nyt hän nukkuisi ihan seinän takana Lunan kanssa, ja häntä melkein hymyilytti kun hän ajatteli sitä.  
  
”Hermione ja Luna ovat keittiössä pelaamassa korttia”, äiti sanoi ja taputti häntä polvelle. ”Ehkä sinunkin pitäisi mennä sinne.”  
  
Hän käveli sohvan ohi keittiöön, ja Harry katsoi suoraan häneen ja hymyili sitä tavanomaista hymyään. Hän hymyili takaisin vaikka suupielet tuntuivat väsyneiltä. Kyllähän sen ymmärsi, hän oli hymyillyt sillä tavalla kaksikymmentä vuotta. Hän työnsi keittiön oven auki ja tajusi sitten että Hermionella ja Lunalla ei ollut farkkujen yläpuolella muuta kuin rintaliivit, ja lisäksi Lunalla oli pipo.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoi ja sulki oven perässään. Räntäsade kolisutti ikkunaa. ”Pitäisikö minun tuoda viltti? Täällä on aika viileä.”  
  
”Meidän täytyy ehkä lopettaa”, Hermione sanoi ja laittoi kortit syrjään. ”Ron yllättyisi jos hän sattuisi tulemaan tänne kesken kaiken.”  
  
”Mutta minä olisin saattanut voittaa”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Ehkä”, Hermione sanoi äänellä joka vihjasi, että tietenkin Hermione itse olisi voittanut.  
  
Ginny istuutui pöydän ääreen ja katseli, kuinka Hermione keräsi kortit pois. Oli jo melko myöhä ja hänen silmäluomensa painoivat omituisen paljon varsinkin nyt, kun hän ei enää voinut katsella miten hänen aviomiehensä valui Draco Malfoyta vasten, paitsi että ei hän oikeastaan tykännyt ajatella Harrya aviomiehenään paitsi hieman humalassa. _Aviomies._ Se oli niin kalskea sanakin.  
  
”Pelataan jotain muuta”, Hermione sanoi, laittoi tyhjän viinipullon kyljelleen pöydälle ja leijutti sitten paitansa ylös lattialta. Luna ei näyttänyt muistavan kadonneita vaatteitaan enää.  
  
”Pelata mitä?” Ginny kysyi.  
  
Hermione pyöräytti pulloa. Se pysähtyi Ginnyn kohdalle.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä”, Luna sanoi ja hymyili hänelle. ”Me olemme juoneet pari lasia viiniä.”  
  
”Juuri sopivasti”, Hermione sanoi. ”Joko Sirius on saanut koiransa takaisin?”  
  
Ginny pudisteli päätään. ”Miten te edes tiedätte koira-asiasta?”  
  
”Vakoilimme ovenraosta”, Luna sanoi.  
  
”Pidimme ovea auki kunnes Arthur käveli ohi ja näytti vähän hämmästyneeltä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Totuus vai tehtävä?”  
  
”Totuus.”  
  
”Oletko sinä onnellinen?” Luna kysyi.  
  
Hän kääntyi katsomaan Lunaa. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Se oli se kysymys”, Luna sanoi ja kääntyi kohti Hermionea. ”Vai enkö minä olisi saanut vielä kysyä?”  
  
”Totta kai sinä sait kysyä”, Hermione sanoi. ”Se oli oikein hyvä kysymys.”  
  
”Eikä ollut”, Ginny sanoi, ”ei tuollaista voi kysyä.”  
  
Luna katsoi häntä. Hermionekin luultavasti katsoi häntä, mutta hän tuijotti vain Lunan hassuja korviksia.  
  
”Ja sitä paitsi sinä tiedät että minä en ole”, hän sanoi Lunalle.  
  
Luna huokaisi syvään ja pörrötti sitten molemmin käsin tukkaansa. Korvikset katosivat hiusten sekaan. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Ginny sanoi ja ojentautui pyörittämään pulloa. ”Hermione, totuus vai tehtävä?”  
  
”Totuus.”  
  
Ginny kääntyi kohti Lunaa. ”Kysy sinä.”  
  
Luna tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä niin kuin olisi kovasti miettinyt jotain, ja työnsi sitten kyynärpäät pöydälle ja leuan kämmenten päälle. ”Oletko _sinä_ onnellinen?”  
  
”Olen”, Hermione sanoi hitaasti, ”kyllä minä olen.”  
  
He molemmat tuijottivat Hermionea. Hermione hymyili ja veti sitten villapaidan t-paidan päälle.  
  
”Johtuuko se Ronista?” Ginny kysyi ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli tekemässä. Ei hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä sitä, ja sitä paitsi Hermione oli jo vastannut yhteen kysymyksiin.  
  
”Ei”, Hermione sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään, ”toisinaan. Osittain. En minä tiedä.”  
  
”Mutta teillä menee niin hyvin”, Ginny sanoi, ”te olette yhä yhdessä.”  
  
Hermione katsoi häntä ja huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Ettekö ole?”  
  
”Olettehan tekin yhä yhdessä”, Hermione sanoi ystävällisellä äänellä.  
  
Ginny nielaisi.  
  
”Ei se ole aina ihan sitä miltä näyttää”, Hermione sanoi ja pyöräytti pulloa. ”Minulla oli kirjeystävä vähän aikaa sitten. Tai me tapasimmekin muutaman kerran. Ja Ron tiesi siitä, tai oikeastaan me sovimme että se on ihan okei. Että niin voi tehdä jos tapaa jonkun johon… ihastuu. Ja minä kyllä ihastuin. Ja oikeastaan olen vieläkin ihastunut. Mutta älkää kysykö kuka se nainen on, koska te ette tunne häntä. Tai ette ainakaan muista häntä. Tai vaikka muistaisittekin, niin minä en kerro hänestä mitään. Enkä aio puhua tästä asiasta nyt yhtään enempää. Mutta olen lukenut jonkin verran romanttista fiktiota politiikan lisäksi viime aikoina, ja joskus minusta tuntuu samalta kuin niissä kirjoissa.”  
  
He tuijottivat Hermionea. Hermione suoristi olkapäänsä ja hymyili sitten Lunalle.  
  
”Totuus vai tehtävä?”  
  
”Totuus”, Luna sanoi hitaasti mutta näytti edelleen vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Oletko sinä onnellinen?” Ginny kysyi.  
  
Luna kääntyi katsomaan häntä, avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Hän katseli Lunan suuta. Hän oli tosiaan vähän väsynyt.  
  
”En tiedä”, Luna sanoi lopulta ja hymyili hänelle ihan vähän.  
  
”Luna”, Hermione sanoi hitaasti, nosti pullon pöydältä ja leijutti sen kaapin päälle, ”oletko ikinä halunnut suudella Ginnyä?”  
  
”Ei tuollaista voi kysyä”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
”Juuri tuollaistahan tässä pelissä aina kysytään”, Hermione sanoi, ja se tietenkin oli ihan hyvä argumentti. Ginny kääntyi katsomaan Lunaa, joka tuijotti Hermionea ja näytti hirveän yllättyneeltä. Ja sitten Luna nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mitä?” Ginny kysyi.  
  
”Milloin viimeksi?” Hermione kysyi niin rauhallisella äänellä, että kyse olisi voinut olla mistä tahansa.  
  
Luna nuolaisi huuliaan ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Ginnyä, ja Ginny puristi omia polviaan ja Luna punastui.  
  
  
**  
  
  
SIRIUS  
  
  
Ensin hän ajatteli, että kyllä Amanda vapauttaisi itse itsensä. Sitten hän ajatteli, että Tonks varmaan pitäisi hyvää huolta Amandasta, ja tämä voisi olla hänelle itselleen hyvä tilaisuus viettää vähän omaa aikaa ja käydä vaikka ulkona. Hän kävelytti itsensä puutarhan ympäri ja se oli hirvittävän turhauttavaa, ja sitten hän palasi takaisin varmana siitä, että jotain täytyi tehdä. Mieluiten ennen yötä, koska hän ei ollut vuosiin nukkunut ilman että Amanda oli jossain lähistöllä, eikä hän tiennyt osaisiko enää. Toisinaan hän nukkui koirana ja Amanda nukkui toisella reunalla sohvaa. Ja joka tapauksessa aina jos hän heräsi yöllä ja ryhtyi pohtimaan, mitä järkeä elämässä ylipäänsä oli ja milloin hänestä mahtaisi tulla aikuinen joka saisi elämänsä järjestykseen, Amanda tuli tönimään hänen polviaan kuonollaan ja se aina vähän helpotti.  
  
Ensin hän ajatteli että menisi yksinkertaisesti vaatimaan koiransa vapauttamista. Sitten hän sattui vilkaisemaan takkiaan, joka roikkui naulakossa oven vieressä. Hän oli saanut kondomipaketin takaisin Amandalta ennen kuin koira oli nielaissut sen, mutta muutama hammas oli kyllä mennyt muovista läpi. Hän oli heittänyt paketin roskiin, mikä ei tuntunut suurelta tappiolta. Viimeiseen käyttöpäivään olisi toki ollut jonkin aikaa, mutta hän oli käynyt treffeillä yhdeksänkymmentäluvun lopulla ja joskus harrastanut seksiäkin ja aina jälkikäteen hänellä oli ollut entistä pahempi ikävä Remusta. Tuskin hän olisi saanut niitä kondomeita käytettyä.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. Ehkä hän pystyisi nipin napin juttelemaan Remuksen kanssa siitä, miten kondomit olivat päätyneet hänen taskuunsa. Mistään muusta hän ei nähtävästi pystynytkään juttelemaan.  
  
Hän oli kyllä yrittänyt muutaman kerran, esimerkiksi sinä aamuna kun Remus oli kerännyt tavaransa uskomattoman nopeasti, mikä jälkikäteen ajateltuna johtui siitä että Remus oli alusta saakka varonut jättämästä tavaroita hänen asuntoonsa. Ja hän oli istunut sängyssä ja miettinyt että mitä hittoa oli tapahtunut, ja sitten hän oli juossut Remuksen perässä ovelle ja tarttunut Remusta olkapäistä ja vakuuttanut ettei se haitannut, ei tässä ollut kyse _seksistä_ , tai tietenkin hän oli alasti ja hänellä seisoi edelleen hiukan, minkä Remus oikein hyvin tiesi, mutta ei hän _piitannut._ Hän halusi _Remuksen._ Ihan millä ehdoilla tahansa.  
  
Myöhemmin hän oli myös pohtinut, että mahdollisesti hän ei ollut sanonut sitä kaikkea ääneen tai ainakaan kovin selkeästi. Tai sitten Remus ei vain ollut uskonut häntä. Sekin oli aivan mahdollista. He olivat epäilleet toisiaan kaikenlaisesta ennenkin. Ja hän oli kieltämättä juuri hetkeä aiemmin kuiskannut Remuksen korvaan, miten paljon hän halusi Remusta.  
  
Hän käveli ulko-ovelle ja kurkisti pihalle. Remusta ei näkynyt mutta vajassa paloi edelleen valo. Hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti, tajusiko Remus ollenkaan että Teddyllä ja Teddyn seitsemäntoistavuotiaalla ihastuksella saattoi olla enemmän kanttia kuin heillä kahdella, mutta ehkä sitä ei pitänyt miettiä liikaa. Eikä hän missään tapauksessa osaisi jutella siitäkään aiheesta Remuksen kanssa. Hän vilkuili hämärään vähän aikaa mutta vaikutti lievästi epätodennäköiseltä että Remus olisi piileskellyt tuntikausia räntäsateessa. Sitten hän vilkaisi vielä keittiöön, mutta tytöt istuivat pöydän ääressä ja näyttivät olevan keskellä jonkinlaista intensiivistä tuijotuskilpailua. Ehkä oli parempi etsiä Remusta muualta.  
  
Kun hän oli seisonut hetken keskellä olohuonetta ja harkinnut kaikkia vaihtoehtoja, hän päätyi siihen että Remus oli varmaankin jo mennyt makuuhuoneeseensa. Ajatus hermostutti häntä hiukan, joten hän yritti keskittyä ajattelemaan Amandaa, joka varmasti kaipasi häntä jo. Hän käveli rappuset yläkertaan ja ne narisivat ihan jokaisella askeleella, ja sitten hän lähestyi Remuksen ovea niin hitaasti kuin ikinä pystyi. Ehkä tämä oli virhe. Hän ja Remus eivät olleet kyenneet puhumaan tästä seitsemään vuoteen, tai oikeastaan he eivät olleet kyenneet puhumaan mistään tärkeästä viiteenkymmeneen vuoteen, koska melkein niin kauan he olivat tunteneet. Ja aina oli ollut jotain mikä oli lopulta pilannut kaiken.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenensä Remuksen ovea vasten ja ajatteli lyhyesti sitä, millaiset hänen elämänsä seuraavista kahdestakymmenestä vuodesta tulisi, jos hän ei nyt puhuisi Remukselle.  
  
Hän avasi oven ja astui kynnyksen yli.  
  
Remus kiskoi peiton leukaan ja koetti kiivetä seinää pitkin ylös tai siltä se ainakin näytti. Kutakuinkin siinä vaiheessa Sirius tajusi mitä oli juuri nähnyt ja että ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt koputtaa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoi ja yritti peruuttaa pois mutta törmäsikin oveen.  
  
Remus laittoi hitaasti toisenkin kätensä peiton yläpuolelle. Sirius tuijotti Remuksen käsiä. Veri kohisi korvissa. Tämähän oli kamalaa, melkein yhtä kamalaa kuin se miten he olivat eronneet silloin kun melkein olivat hetken olleet yhdessä.  
  
”En minä nähnyt mitä sinä teit”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”tai siis näin, mutta ei se haittaa, tai siis ei se kuulu minulle, en minä ajattele että sinä et voisi… _Remus._ ”  
  
Remus pyyhki kätensä lakanaan ja keräsi sitten peiton molemmin käsin tiukasti vatsaa vasten.  
  
”Tulin puhumaan niistä kondomeista”, Sirius sanoi, koska selvästi jotain piti sanoa eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan mitä se olisi voinut olla, ”niistä jotka minulla oli takintaskussa. Ne nimittäin eivät olleet siellä sen takia että minä aikoisin käyttää niitä. Kyllä minä tiedän että sinä et… enkä minä aio olla kenenkään muun kanssa. Kai sinä sen tajuat. Mutta minä olin kävelemässä sinun talosi lähellä, ja tuota, en oikein osannut päättää yrittäisinkö nähdä sinut vai lähtisinkö pois, joten menin yhteen kioskiin, eikä siellä ollut mitään muuta kuin suklaata ja, no, kondomeita, ja sinä tulet minulle aina mieleen suklaasta. Niin että minä ostin niitä kondomeita. Ja sitten unohdin ne taskuun.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi vähän ohuella äänellä, ”sinä varmaan… mietit että miksi minä…”  
  
”En minä mieti sitä”, Sirius sanoi ja painoi lapaluut lujemmin ovea vastaan, ”en missään tapauksessa. Sehän on henkilökohtaista. Ja kyllä minä tajuan että sinä haluat ehkä… että haluat tehdä sitä _itsesi_ kanssa, vaikka et haluaisikaan minun… kenenkään muun. Se on ihan eri asia.”  
  
Remus huokaisi syvään ja peitto tipahti vähän alemmas, jonnekin navan kohdalle. ”Meidän pitäisi ehkä jutella.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta tämä –”, Remus sanoi vähän hengästyneellä äänellä ja osoitti lantiotaan, niin että tietenkin Sirius tuijotti juuri sinne ennen kuin ehti estää itseään, ”en tee tätä kovin usein, paitsi aina toisinaan. Se on ihan eri asia kuin jonkun muun… kanssa.”  
  
Sirius nyökkäsi. Hän oli miettinyt sitä hirveän paljon seitsemän vuoden aikana, sitä että mitä kaikkea Remus voisi tehdä hänen kanssaan, ja mitä Remus ei missään tapauksessa tekisi, ja ennen kaikkea että miksi helvetissä he eivät olleet yhdessä, hitot siitä että Remus ei pitänyt seksistä.  
  
”Mutta ajattelin”, Remus sanoi ja valui alemmas sängyllä, ”tänään ajattelin sitä miten me… sinä sanoit ettei se haittaa, mutta sinulla oli kuitenkin ne kondomit taskussa, ja sinä…  Ja kai sinä tajuat että minä edelleen… haluaisin edelleen… niin että sitten ajattelin että ehkä jos kuitenkin pystyisin –”  
  
Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs Remusta ja Remuksen suu putosi saman tien kiinni. Hän käveli niin pehmeillä askelilla kuin osasi ja silti Remus tuijotti häntä niin kuin koko lattia olisi huojunut. Hänen olisi pitänyt suudella Remusta jo joskus nuorena. Tai hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä, halusiko Remus ehkä suudella häntä. Ja sitten hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa että hän tykkäsi Remuksesta ihan hitosti vaikka ei vielä aivan tiennyt miten, ja että siitä tulisi sellaista että se sopisi molemmille, eikä olisi niin väliä että _millaista_ kunhan he vain olisivat yhdessä.  
  
Mutta nyt hän tietenkin oli jokusen vuoden myöhässä eikä enää tiennyt mistä olisi pitänyt aloittaa.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi ja istuutui Remuksen sängyn päätyyn, ”Tonks vei Amandan eikä kuulemma päästä sitä vapaaksi ennen kuin me molemmat olemme onnellisia.”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Minä ja sinä”, hän tarkensi, ja sitten Remus naurahti vähän kireällä äänellä.  
  
” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Niinpä”, hän sanoi ja taputti peittoa siitä kohdasta, jonka alla Remuksen jalkaterät luultavasti olivat. ”Minä en kestä enää toista seitsemää tällaista vuotta.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Remus sanoi aivan hiljaa.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Saanko minä nukkua täällä koko yön? Voin nukkua koirana. Ja voit rapsuttaa minua jos haluat mutta ei tarvitse. Ja voin olla lattiallakin.”  
  
”Ole vain sängyssä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Sirius hiipi vielä Tonksin oven taakse, mutta Amanda ei haukkunut, joten asiat vaikuttivat olevan melko rauhallisesti. Ja Tonks varmaankin suuttuisi jos hän ryöstäisi koiransa takaisin. Hän päätti hoitaa asian vasta aamulla ja vietti sitten kylpyhuoneessa vähän pitempään kuin oli tarkoitus. Peiliin tuijottaminen vei kummallisen paljon aikaa, kun yritti puhua itsensä uskomaan, että oli vielä ihan viehättävä ja sitä paitsi Remus vaikutti pitävän hänestä joka tapauksessa melko paljon. Lopulta hän meni takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, jossa Remus oli saanut kaikki vaatteet päälleen ja istui nyt sängyn reunalla molemmat kädet aseteltuina selvästi näkyville.  
  
Hän koetti jutella Remukselle jostain, aluksi säästä, mutta sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun ja hän unohtui aina miettimään niitä seitsemää vuotta, ja edeltävää viittätoista, ja oikeastaan koko elämää ennen sitä. Melko pian hän luovutti ja toivotti Remukselle hyvää yötä, ja sitten hän kiersi koirana huoneen nurkat ympäri ja sen jälkeen hyppäsi sängylle Remuksen viereen. Remus tuoksui niin tutulta että se tuntui täyttävän hänen mielestään sekä ihmisen että koiran osuuden ja ylikin. Hän asettautui makaamaan Remuksen viereen niin että Remuksen selkä ihan vähän koski häneen. Sänky huojahteli Remuksen hengityksen tahdissa. Ja sitten jossain vaiheessa Remus painoi kämmenen hänen niskaansa ja rapsutti häntä korvan takaa, ja hän painautui niin kiinni Remukseen kuin pystyi ja odotti että Remus nukahti.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**5\. luku: Yöllä  
  
  
** DRACO  
  
  
Hän ei edes tiennyt, missä vaiheessa häntä oli ruvennut hermostuttamaan. Ehkä se oli ollut kutakuinkin silloin, kun sohvatyynyt olivat ensimmäistä kertaa yrittäneet luiskahtaa lattialle ja Harry oli melkein tarttunut häntä reidestä samalla kun oli yrittänyt pysytellä sohvalla ja – jos oltiin rehellisiä – pois hänen päältään. Silloin hän oli miettinyt voisiko ehkä avata kauluspaidan ylimmän napin, mutta se olisi tuntunut hiukan rohkealta. Niinpä hän oli vain jatkanut entiseen malliin ja koettanut työntää pois mielestään ajatuksen siit, miten Harry Potter tarttuisi häntä reiteen.  
  
Hän oli ollut pitkään hiukan yksinäinen. Kyllähän hän sen tiesi. Kuka tahansa muukin varmaan arvasi asian, jos hiukan pysähtyi pohtimaan. Hän oli eronnut vuosia sitten, hänen lapsensa asui toisaalla, hänellä ei ollut juurikaan ystäviä, ja yllättävän monella ihmisellä tuntui olevan edelleen jotain hampaankolossa yhdeksänkymmentäluvulta. Kerran joitain vuosia sitten hän oli juonut pari kermakaljaa liikaa samalla kun oli katsonut romanttista elokuvaa, ja sitten hän oli mennyt käymään siinä jästien homobaarissa joka oli melkein hänen työmatkansa varrella. Joku silmälasipäinen pörrötukkainen mies oli jutellut hänen kanssaan jonkin aikaa ja hän oli omasta mielestään onnistunut kuulostamaan kohtuullisen normaalilta, mutta sitten mies oli kysynyt häneltä, käyttikö hän Grindriä. Hän oli miettinyt, että ehkä se oli joku jästien uusi huume, eikä ollut uskaltanut vastata mitään. Hän oli kävellyt kotiin tihkusateessa ja ajatellut että mitä jos soittaisi kuitenkin äidille. Äiti järjestäisi hänelle sokkotreffit jonkun varakkaan ja hyvään sukuun kuuluvan naisen kanssa. Sitten hän voisi ainakin pidellä jotakuta vähän kädestä.  
  
”Draco?” Harry sanoi nyt, ja hän vilkaisi Harryn kättä. Oli aivan mahdollista, että Harry painaisi sen jossain vaiheessa iltaa vahingossa hänen reidelleen, tai edes käsivarrelle. Mutta ei hän tietenkään erityisesti odottanut sitä. Hän muisti oikein hyvin että Harry oli naimisissa, vaikkakin muistaminen oli ollut helpompaa silloin aiemmin, kun Ginny oli vielä istunut tuossa huoneen vastakkaisella reunalla ja katsellut heitä.  
  
Hän suoristi selkänsä. Harry tuijotti häntä. Hänen pitäisi nyt keskittyä. Kunhan hän selviäisi tästä, hän selvittäisi jostain, oliko se Grindr vaarallista, ja sitten hän menisi takaisin sinne homobaariin. Ei sillä että hän varsinaisesti olisi ollut homo. Hän vain piti miehistä.  
  
”Mitä Ginny muuten tekee nykyään?” hän kysyi, ja Harryn otsa rypistyi. Harryn arpi oli hiukan haalistunut. Hän mietti, antaisiko Harry hänen koskettaa sitä – ei kun ei tietenkään miettinyt. _Merlin._  
  
”Ginny?” Harry kysyi ja näytti vähän yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi. Se oli varmasti turvallinen puheenaihe. ”Eikös hän lopettanut ammattihuispauksen?”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”niin hän tosiaan lopetti. Hän kai kirjoittaa nykyään juttuja.”  
  
”Juttuja?”  
  
”Urheilujuttuja ja… juttuja. Me emme hirveästi juttele töistä.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Draco sanoi, ”mistä te sitten juttelette?”  
  
Harry avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. ”Me emme hirveästi juttele.”  
  
”Selvä”, Draco sanoi hitaasti. Hänellä oli taas omituisen lämmin olo. Hän ehti avata paidasta ylimmän napin ennen kuin kunnolla ajatteli asiaa, mutta siihen se jäisi. Nyt hän ei kysyisi Harrylta enää yhtään mitään tämän parisuhteesta, ei koko yönä, ei sittenkään kun he nukkuisivat vierekkäin – _hemmetti._ Hän oli näköjään aivan liian yksinäinen tähän. Hän mietti pitäisikö lähteä kotiin ja tiesi ettei taatusti lähtisi.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi, ”pitäisikö meidän mennä nukkumaan?”  
  
Draco vilkaisi ympärilleen. Olohuone oli tosiaan aika lailla tyhjentynyt, vaikka keittiöstä kuului yhä puhetta. Hän ja Harryhan olivat melkein kahdestaan. ”Kyllä se käy.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Harry sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja kiskaisi sitten farkkuja hiukan ylemmäs lantiolla. Draco katsoi huolellisesti huoneen toisella laidalla seisovaa, täysin tavanomaista lipastoa. ”Siellä on varmaan vuodevaatteet sinulle, mutta patjasta en kyllä tiedä.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Draco sanoi. Kurkku tuntui vähän kuivalta.  
  
”Eikö?” Harry kysyi ja kuulosti ilahtuneelta. ”No, tuota, mennään sitten. Meidän täytyy myös varmaan pestä hampaat ja sellaista.”  
  
”Ilman muuta”, Draco sanoi ja käveli Harryn perässä narisevat portaat ylös. Harry johdatti hänet makuuhuoneeseen, joka oli paljon pienempi kuin hän oli kuvitellut, minkä ei varmaan olisi pitänyt yllättää häntä mutta kyllä se yllätti. Hän seisoi keskellä lattiaa kun Harry etsi hammasharjaansa ja tönäisi häntä olkapäällä kylkeen ainakin kahdesti. Sitten Harry meni, ja hän istui sängyllä selkä suorassa ja kädet taiteltuina syliin ja mietti pitäisikö hänen vaihtaa yöasuun nyt kun Harry oli poissa, ja sitten Harry tulikin jo takaisin. Hän koetti muistaa milloin oli viimeksi nähnyt ihmisen ilman paitaa, mutta siitä oli liian pitkä aika. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen, joka oli niin pieni ettei sinne olisi mahtunut edes kahta lavuaaria. Hänen omassa kylpyhuoneessaan oli patsas joka tuijotti häntä aina kun hän teki tarpeitaan.  
  
Kun hän tuli takaisin, Harry makasi jo sängyssä. Hän sulki oven perässään ja mietti mitä hittoa hänen pitäisi nyt tehdä. Hän riisui ensin paitansa. Sitten, koska Harry ei vastustanut, hän riisui myös housunsa. Hän teki sen kaiken selin Harryyn ja mietti että ehkä sydämen ei olisi enää tässä iässä kuulunut hakata noin paljon. Mutta minkä hän sille mahtoi, ja niinpä hän otti kakkosmatkalaukustaan yöpyjamat ja pukeutui niihin niin vähäeleisesti kuin kykeni. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Harrya ja tajusi, että Harry tuijotti hänen takapuoltaan.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
”Niin?” Harry sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään.  
  
”Minä taidan nyt tulla sinne”, Draco sanoi ja nielaisi, ”siis sänkyyn.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja siirtyi vähän sivuun. Hän asettautui Harryn viereen ja koetti löytää peittoa, ja sitten hän tajusi että sängyssä oli vain yksi valtava peitto.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi ja veti peiton reunan ylitseen. Tässä kävisi vielä huonosti. Hän saattaisi olla nukkuessaan yksinäinen ja pyöriä Harrya kohti. Ehkä olisi parasta varoittaa Harrya saman tien. ”Harry”, hän sanoi mahdollisimman vakaalla äänellä, ”kenties olisi hyvä varautua siihen, että saatan yöllä siirtyä osittain sinun puolellesi sänkyä. En ole nimittäin nukkunut pitkään aikaan samassa sängyssä kenenkään kanssa.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Draco avasi suunsa, mutta jokin oli nyt hiukan kummallisesti. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi ja kuulosti vähän häkeltyneeltä. ”Mitä minä sanoin?”  
  
”Sanoit ettet ole pitkään aikaan nukkunut kenenkään kanssa samassa sängyssä”, Draco sanoi hitaasti, ”mutta sinä ja Ginny…”  
  
Harry kääntyi häntä kohti ja työnsi silmälaseja paremmin nenälle mutta ei sanonut mitään.  
  
”Sinä ja Ginnyhän olette naimisissa”, Draco jatkoi hetken päästä, vaikka tietenkään se ei kuulunut hänelle tippaakaan, eikä hän ollut _kiinnostunut_ , hän vain… hän vain… ”Yleensähän naimisissa olevat ihmiset nukkuvat, tuota, samassa sängyssä.”  
  
Harry näytti vähän yllättyneeltä. ”Me emme nuku samassa sängyssä.”  
  
”Ettekö?” Draco kysyi, vaikka se alkoikin olla jo aika selvää. ”Sehän ei tietenkään kuulu minulle juuri yhtään, tai ei oikeastaan lainkaan, mutta minä… minkä takia ette?”  
  
”En ole ihan varma”, Harry sanoi ja nojasi kyynärpään varassa lähemmäs häntä, ja hän nojasi kohti sängyn laitaa. ”Ginny vain muutti Lilyn huoneeseen.”  
  
”Milloin?” Draco kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen, mutta Harry näytti lähinnä hämmästyneeltä.  
  
”Ehkä kesän jälkeen. Ainakin hän on ollut siellä jonkin aikaa.”  
  
”Mutta te ette kuitenkaan… mutta te kuitenkin…”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä silmät sirrillään. Hän ajatteli että kaikista oudoista asioista mitä hän oli tehnyt, eikä niitä suoraan sanottuna ollut hirveän paljon, tämä oli varmasti oudoimpia. Hänhän makasi Harry Potterin sängyssä yöasussaan ja kyseli Harrylta, millä tolalla tämän avioliitto oli.  
  
”Mutta te olette kuitenkin yhdessä”, hän sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Totta kai me olemme yhdessä”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin ei olisi ihan tajunnut mitä hän yritti kysyä.  
  
”Te siis rakastatte toisianne”, hän sanoi. Häntä hermostutti, ja lisäksi Harryn polvi oli juuri äsken osunut häntä reiteen. Sellaista ei ollut sattunut hänelle moneen vuoteen ainakaan peiton alla.  
  
”Tietenkin rakastamme”, Harry sanoi, ”ihan niin kuin ennenkin.”  
  
Draco nyökkäsi ja veti reitensä vähän kauemmaksi Harryn ulottuvilta. Hänen ihoaan vähän kihelmöi. Ehkä pyykkäysloitsussa oli mennyt jokin pieleen. Ensimmäisinä vuosina Astorian lähdön jälkeen hän oli ollut aivan pulassa kaiken sellaisen kanssa, mutta sitten hän oli tietenkin oppinut. Hän oli jo aivan hyvä olemaan itsekseen, paitsi tietenkin yksinäinen, mikä oli syy siihen että hän makasi nyt Harry Potterin sängyssä puhumassa avioliitosta. Nyt hän sanoisi jotain säästä ja rupeaisi sitten nukkumaan.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja nojasi hiukan lähemmäs, ”luuletko että minä ja Ginny emme rakasta toisiamme?”  
  
_Merlin._ ”En tietenkään. En minä yrittänyt väittää että… tai minun ei olisi pitänyt yrittää väittää niin. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Mutta me emme nuku samassa sängyssä”, Harry sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi tajunnut asian juuri äsken.  
  
”Ei se tarkoita mitään”, Draco sanoi nopeasti, ”tai siis, se voi tarkoittaa mitä vain. Ehkä toinen teistä kuorsaa.”  
  
”Olen varma että suutelin häntä joskus”, Harry sanoi, ”en vain muista milloin se oli.”  
  
Draco avasi suunsa, mutta Harry liikahti hiukan lähemmäs häntä ja heidän polvensa osuivat taas toisiinsa. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli ihan liian yksinäinen tähän ja hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta se alun perinkin. Eihän hän oikeasti ollut edes kiinnostunut arkistoinnista. Eikä hän tainnut olla kiinnostunut edes ystävistä ylipäänsä. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin kiinnostunut nimenomaan Harrysta. Ehkä hän toivoi että heidän polvensa osuisivat toisiinsa uudestaan ja uudestaan ja -  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti suoraan häneen, ”minusta tuntuu että Ginny ei ole onnellinen.”  
  
Hän pudisteli kiivaasti päätään. ”Ehkä Ginnyllä on vain uniongelma. Tai valvomisongelma. Tai –”  
  
”En minä tarkoita pelkästään sitä eri sängyissä nukkumista”, Harry sanoi. ”En oikein muista milloin me viimeksi juttelimme kunnolla. Tai milloin hän viimeksi katsoi minua silmiin.”  
  
Draco nielaisi.  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, Harry sanoi ja pudottautui selälleen sängylle. ”Enkä minä tajunnut mitään.”  
  
”Ei se välttämättä mene niin”, Draco sanoi nopeasti, ”tai ehkä teillä on vain sellainen vaihe –”  
  
”Minä kyllä rakastan häntä”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti kattoa, ”en vain tiedä mitä se _tarkoittaa._ ”  
  
”Harry –”  
  
”Omituista”, Harry sanoi ja käänsi pään tyynyllä häntä kohti. ”Todella omituista.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Harrya. Heidän polvensa olivat taas kiinni toisissaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt siirtyä kauemmas, koska muuten hän olisi tipahtanut matolle.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi ja pidätti hengitystään.  
  
”Millaista se on”, Harry kysyi, ”eroaminen?”  
  
”Yksinäistä”, hän sanoi ja mietti miten oli jutellut kylpyhuoneen patsaalle.  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja katseli häntä silmät kapeina. ”Tässä ei taida olla kyse arkistoinnista.”  
  
”Ei niin”, hän sanoi.  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä jonkin aikaa, kääntyi sitten selälleen ja huokaisi syvään. Hän pureskeli alahuultaan. Jotain pitäisi vielä sanoa, vaikka jotain sellaista mitä se avioliittoneuvoja oli puhunut hänelle ja Astorialle. Toisaalta sen jälkeen heillä oli ollut entistäkin kovempi kiire eroamaan, eikä hän sitä paitsi oikein luottanut omiin motiiveihinsa nyt kun Harryn paljaat polvet olivat aivan hänen vieressään peiton alla.  
  
Hetken päästä hän huomasi, että Harry oli alkanut kuorsata.  
  
  
**  
  
  
LUNA  
  
  
Hän keinui jalalta toiselle sillä aikaa kun Ginny riisui vaatteensa ja asetteli ne oudon kärsivällisesti tuolin päälle. Siitä hän piti Ginnyssä, siitäkin, siitä kärsivällisyydestä. Se oli niin outoa. Ja kärsivällistä. Ja nyt Ginny vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli, huokaisi syvään ja istuutui sängylle, ja hän katseli Ginnyn olkapäitä ohuen puuvillakankaan läpi. Ja sääriä. Niissäkin oli pisamia. Kaikkialla oli pisamia. Ginnyn polvissakin oli pisamia. Varmaan reisissäkin oli.  
  
”Minä olen kolmekymmentäyhdeksän vuotta vanha”, Ginny sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin se olisi merkinnyt jotain.  
  
”Totta”, hän sanoi. Hän oli juonut vielä yhden lasin viiniä, kun Hermione oli kerran kaatanut hänelle sellaisen. Sen jälkeen hän oli ajatellut, että kasvot tuntuivat lämpimiltä mutta että se johtui vain viinistä. Hermione oli katsellut häntä niin kuin olisi tiennyt, ja hän oli katsellut Ginnyä ja yrittänyt olla miettimättä niitä kirjeitä. Mutta hänellä oli ollut niin pehmeä olo, ja sitä paitsi Ginny oli hieronut niskaansa ja vilkuillut häntä vaivihkaa, ja sitä oli jatkunut koko loppuillan aina siitä suutelujutusta asti.  
  
Totta kai hän haluaisi suudella Ginnyä. Silloin pullonpyörityksessä hän oli ajatellut että se oli ollut vähän epäreilusti tehty Hermionelta, se kysymys, mutta enää hän ei ollut aivan varma. Hän mietti kuitenkin niitä Ginnyn kirjeitä koko ajan. Hän mietti että mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos hän olisi sittenkin lähettänyt sen, johon oli kirjoittanut että _minä luulen että olen ollut ihastunut sinuun jo pitkän aikaa. Tule tänne. Voimme mennä kävelylle ja näytän minne häivemenniskäiset yleensä piiloutuvat._ Mutta tietenkin hän oli kadotuttanut sen kirjeen.  
  
”Tarkoitan että –”, Ginny sanoi nyt ja katseli häntä pää kallellaan ja sietämättömän surullisen näköisenä, ”- että taatusti nyt on jo _liian myöhäistä._ ”  
  
”Liian myöhäistä mihin?” hän kysyi. Sydän jyskytti niin kuin töyhtötakoja keskikesällä.  
  
”Milloin sinä halusit suudella minua?” Ginny kysyi, nosti jalkapohjat sängyn päälle ja piteli sitten itseään nilkoista kiinni. Luna työnsi kädet hiuksiin ja kääntyi sitten kohti ikkunaa, ja sitten kohti Ginnyä, ja taas ikkunaa, mutta siellä oli vain lumihiutaleita ja Ginny istui hänen edessään sängyllä yöpaidassa ja jalat sylissä ja hengitti rauhallisesti niin kuin ei olisi jännittänyt yhtään, tai varmasti Ginnyäkin jännitti vähän, Ginnyllä vain oli paremmat hermot kuin hänellä, oli aina ollut. Hän hengitti syvään, käveli seinän viereen ja kurkisti pöllötaulun alle.  
  
” _Luna?_ ”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään. ”En ole ihan varma. Tänään.”  
  
”Tänään?” Ginny sanoi aivan hiljaa.  
  
Hän kääntyi kohti Ginnyä ja veti syvään henkeä. ”En minä aikonut sanoa mitään. En aikonut ikinä sanoa mitään. Oikeastaan en aikonut edes _ajatella_ mitään. Sinä olet Harryn kanssa. Ja Harry on minun ystäväni. En olisi _ikinä_ sanonut mitään, paitsi että kirjoitin kyllä pari kirjettä, mutta en lähettänyt niitä, niin että ei sitäkään lasketa.”  
  
”Mistä sinä et olisi sanonut mitään?” Ginny kysyi ja tuijotti häntä polviensa yli.  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Ginny sanoi hitaasti, ”mitä niissä kirjeissä oli?”  
  
”Sinä kirjoitit minulle”, Luna sanoi, ”siitä miten et enää juttele Harryn kanssa, etkä halua nukkua Harryn vieressä, ja kaikki on harmaata, etkä voi uskoa miten aika kuluu mutta mikään ei –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän mitä kirjoitin. Mitä sinä kirjoitit?”  
  
”Joskus vain ajattelin”, hän sanoi, ”erityisesti silloin kun olin valvonut myöhään ja tehnyt vaikka hyönteiskartoitusta, siinä joutuu miettimään kaikenlaista kun ryömii siellä ja koettaa ottaa niitä kiinni, ja on tietenkin kaikenlaisia houkutusloitsuja mutta silti joutuu välillä vain odottelemaan, ja sitten voi käydä niin että päätyy ajattelemaan kaikenlaista. Ja sinä kirjoitit ettet ole onnellinen. Niin sitten minä ajattelin että ehkä jos sinä tykkäisitkin minusta, ja sinä tulisit minun luokseni, ja me voisimme… voisimme…”  
  
”Suudella.”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä tulisin sinun luoksesi”, Ginny sanoi ja katsoi suoraan häneen. ”Ja me voisimme suudella.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet Harryn kanssa”, hän sanoi ja pyörähti ympäri. Harry ja Draco olivat aivan tuossa viereisessä huoneessa. Hän ei mitenkään voinut jutella Ginnyn kanssa tällaisesta. Hän piti Harrystakin. Hän ei ollut varma millä tavalla Harry piti Ginnystä mutta varmasti jollakin. Ehkä Harrykin ajatteli kaikkia niitä pisamia ja miten jatkuisivat polvien yli ja… ja ehkä Harry oli salaa hirvittävän surullinen siitä että Ginny oli surullinen. Ehkä Harry ei vain tiennyt mitä olisi voinut tehdä.  
  
”Miksi sinä et sanonut mitään?” Ginny kysyi hiljaa mutta jotenkin päättäväisesti. Luna tunsi tuon äänen kyllä. Koulussa Ginny oli ylipuhunut hänet mihin tahansa tuolla äänellä, paitsi että ehkä oli vähän epäreilua kutsua ylipuhumisesta.  
  
”Koska sinä olit –”  
  
”Voisimmeko me suudella?” Ginny kysyi. ”Nyt? Haluaisitko sinä?”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Luna sanoi ja puri sitten itseään huuleen niin lujaa että maistoi veren, _hyvänen aika_ , ja korvissa tuntui vähän sumealta. ”Ginny, minä en pysty mihinkään salasuhteeseen. Sinä tiedät että minä en pysty sellaiseen. Jos Harry katsoo minua huomenna silmiin aamupalalla ja kysyy miten minä nukuin niin minä kerron ihan kaiken. Sellainen minä vain olen.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Ginny sanoi ja hymyili vähän, ”kyllä minä tiedän. Minä kerron Harrylle ennen aamiaista.”  
  
Luna räpytteli silmiään. Ginny peruutti taaksepäin sängyllä niin että päätyi pian seinää vasten. Siinä sängyn laidalla olisi nyt ollut ihan hyvin tilaa myös Lunalle. ”Mitä sinä kerrot hänelle?”  
  
”Kerron että suutelimme”, Ginny sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, ”ainakin kerran. Minulla oli sormet sinun hiuksissasi.”  
  
”Oliko?” Luna kysyi ja kosketti hiuksiaan mutta ne olivat ihan niin kuin ennenkin. Sitten hän käveli kohti sänkyä kunnes polvet osuivat reunaan.  
  
”Oli”, Ginny sanoi, ”kyllä minulla oli. Ja sinulla oli… missä sinun sormesi olivat?”  
  
”Aivan missä vain.”  
  
” _Aivan missä vain_ ”, Ginny toisti. ” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Mutta aluksi vaikka”, Luna sanoi, kiipesi sängyn päälle ja mietti mitä Harry mahtaisi ajatella kun kuulisi kaiken tämän, ja rinnassa vihlaisi ikävästi, mutta Ginny painoi kämmenet patjaa vasten ja olkapäät levälleen ja hengitti sisään ja ulos suu raollaan aivan tuossa hänen edessään eikä hän _mitenkään_ voinut lähteä nyt, ja sitä paitsi hehän vain _juttelivat_ , ”aluksi vaikka niskassa. Minulla oli sormet sinun niskassasi.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Ginny sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Tule tänne.”  
  
Hän kiipesi lähemmäs Ginnyä ja Ginny asetti polvensa hänen ympärilleen. Se oli hurjaa, melkein liiankin hurjaa, pisamia oli niin paljon. Hän nojasi kohti Ginnyä sillä tavalla turvallisen kaukaa ettei hän vahingossa koskisi mihinkään mistä ei ollut ollut puhetta, ja sitten hän asetti molemmat kädet Ginnyn niskaan. Hänellä oli kädet Ginnyn niskassa. Ei siinä mitään. Hän oli jopa saattanut koskea Ginnyn niskaa aiemminkin. Tässä he vain istuivat ja juttelivat ja hänellä oli kädet Ginnyn niskassa,ja sitten Ginny värähti ja veti terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi. ”Mitä nyt? Mitä minä tein?”  
  
”Siitä on vain niin pitkä aika”, Ginny sanoi ja vilkuili häntä silmäluomien välistä, ja hänestä tuntui että heitä molempia jännitti. Hän oli viimeksi suudellut yhtä hevoskotkatutkijaa belgialaisessa konferenssissa vuosi sitten, ennen kuin Ginny oli ruvennut lähettämään hänelle niitä kirjeitä. Aamulla hevoskotkatutkija oli koputtanut hänen hotellihuoneensa oveen ja sanonut että se oli johtunut vain viinistä.  
  
Mutta tämä ei johtunut viinistä, tai ainakin hän oli melko varma ettei tämä johtunut viinistä. Ginny oli aivan hänen edessään ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi aikonut suudella häntä ihan koska vain, ja ilma tarttui hänen keuhkoihinsa niin kuin utupörriäinen haaviin.  
  
”Voit sulkea silmät”, hän sanoi ja piti sormensa paikallaan, ”jos haluat. Voit vaikka kuvitella että minä olen –”  
  
”Sinä olet sinä”, Ginny sanoi ja kurottautui sitten suutelemaan häntä suulle. Hän sulki silmänsä. Se oli hyvin kummallista mikä varmaan johtui siitä että hän oli miettinyt sitä niin pitkään, ehkä jo silloin kun hän oli suudellut sitä hevoskotkanaista, jolla muuten oli myös ollut punaiset hiukset. Hän oli miettinyt miten Ginny suutelisi häntä, varmaan päättäväisesti ja nopeasti, mutta siinä hän oli ollut väärässä, Ginny raottikin huuliaan ja sitten jäi odottamaan että mitä hän tekisi. Hänellä oli hirveän iloinen olo vaikkei ehkä olisi pitänyt olla, mutta hän ei nyt millään pystynyt ajattelemaan Harrya tai muuten hän hämmentyisi ihan kauheasti, ja Ginny painoi toisen kämmenen hänen kätensä päälle ja silitti hänen rannettaan ja hän ajatteli että tällaista se voisi olla. He voisivat olla yhdessä. He voisivat suudella lumisateessa ja hiukset kastuisivat ja Ginny nauraisi hänen suutaan vasten ja hänen vatsassaan olisi perhosia paitsi ei oikeasti koska se ei takuulla tekisi niille hyvää. Ja sitten he menisivät sisälle, istuisivat takan edessä ja joisivat teetä.  
  
Hän melkein yllättyi, kun Ginny painoi toisen kämmenen hänen rintakehälleen ja työnsi häntä sitten kevyesti kauemmas. Hän avasi silmänsä. Ginny näytti vähän hengästyneeltä ja yllättyneeltä ja hämmentyneeltä mutta kuitenkin iloiselta.  
  
”Nukutaan nyt vähän”, Ginny sanoi, ja Ginnyn huulet näyttivät punaisilta niin kuin joku olisi juuri suudellut niitä.  
  
He asettautuivat vierekkäin makaamaan sängylle joka oli juuri sopivan pehmeä, ja oli aivan pimeää, ja heidän kätensä melkein osuivat toisiinsa, ja varpaissa kihelmöi edelleen. Luna tuijotti kattoa ja mietti miten he hankkisivat teltan ja vaeltaisivat rannikkoa pitkin ja öisin sade ropisisi kankaaseen ja hän suutelisi Ginnyä kaikkiin paikkoihin ja Ginny silittäisi hänen hiuksiaan, ja sitten hän rupesi miettimään että ehkä ei vielä kannattanut haaveilla ihan sinne asti. Mutta ei hän oikein hallinnut sitä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
FLEUR  
  
  
Oli vielä aivan pimeää. Hän kurkotti taikasauvan yöpöydältä ja teki nopean aikaloitsun. Bill ei onneksi herännyt. Hän nousi hitaasti istumaan Billin vieressä ja odotti sitten vähän aikaa, mutta miehen hengitys pysyi aivan tasaisena. Kello oli vasta hiukan yli kaksi, säälittävää, hän olisi kuvitellut kykenevänsä odottamaan ainakin neljään.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Billiä vielä ovelta, hiipi sitten kylpyhuoneeseen ja katseli siellä itseään vähän aikaa peilistä. Hän oli edelleen kaunis vaikka aivan eri tavalla kuin aiemmin. Hän ei myöskään enää niin piitannut. Hänestä oli tullut itsepäisempi, ja toisinaan tuntui että hän oli hiukan kyllästynyt kaikkeen. Mutta hän oli kuitenkin onnistunut ihastumaan Tonksiin.  
  
Varmaankin se oli tapahtunut vahingossa. Hän oli kyllä aina pitänyt siitä miten Tonks oli joka päivä hiukan eri näköinen. Ja sitten he olivat nähneet toisensa ministeriössä ja lähteneet kahville, ja siellä hän oli painanut nilkkansa Tonksin nilkkaa vasten pöydän alla vaikkei ollut aivan tiennyt miksi. Ehkä hän oli halunnut kokeilla. Mutta Tonks oli vetänyt terävästi henkeä ja tuijottanut häntä suu auki niin kuin ei millään olisi pystynyt uskomaan sitä. Sitä oli jatkunut ainakin puoli tuntia, ja sitten he olivat lähteneet ja suudelleet kadulla tihkusateessa, ja Tonks oli kutsunut hänet kotiinsa jotta hän voisi kuivata kenkänsä. He olivat suudelleet vähän lisää. Hänelle oli jäänyt hengästynyt olo ja koko illan hän oli miettinyt vain sitä, miten hänellä oli ollut polvi Tonksin reisien välissä ja käsi vielä vähän syvemmällä ja Tonks oli sanonut silmät kiinni ja taatusti jo lähellä _älä hitto kutsu minua Nymphadoraksi._  
  
Hän pesi kätensä kylmällä vedellä ja loiskutti vähän kasvoillekin. Käytävällä hän lähti väärään suuntaan. Mistään ei kuulunut ääniä. Hänen askeleensakin katosivat mattoon eikä lattia narissut, ja sitten hän painoi taikasauvan kärjen ovea vasten ja se liukui äänettömästi sisäänpäin. Hän astui sisälle. Jotain kosteaa painui hänen nilkkaansa vasten, ja sitten hän näki loputkin Siriuksen mustasta koirasta.  
  
” _Mitä –_ ”, Tonks aloitti ja painoi sitten suunsa kiinni. Fleur sulki oven loppuun saakka. Tonks laskeutui takaisin peittojen väliin ja Siriuksen koira hyppäsi Tonksin viereen.  
  
”Hei”, Fleur sanoi. Se tuntui vähän kömpelöltä. Yleensä hän ei sanonut sellaisia asioita. Yleensä hän hymyili Tonksille ja Tonks näytti siltä että oli vähän pyörällä päästään. Mutta tänään Tonks oli näyttänyt koko illan surulliselta, jopa surullisemmalta kuin viime jouluna.  
  
”Sinun ei varmaan pitäisi olla täällä”, Tonks sanoi.  
  
Hän kiipesi Tonksin viereen sängylle ja nosti sitten koiran lattialle. Se hyppäsi takaisin. Hän piti toisen kätensä vartalon alla ja toisella silitti Tonksin hiuksia, jotka olivat juuri nyt aivan lyhyet ja hiukan karheat.  
  
”Minä en halua nyt seksiä”, Tonks sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi ja suuteli Tonksin kaulaa. Tonksin hiukset muuttuivat vähän pehmeämmiksi sormien alla.  
  
”Mutta voit suudella”, Tonks sanoi melkein äänettömästi. ”Jos haluat.”  
  
Hän suuteli Tonksia korvan taakse. Tonks hengitti hitaasti hänen sylissään.  
  
”Minä varastin Siriuksen koiran.”  
  
”Huomasin.”  
  
”Ajattelin vain että heidän pitäisi jutella. Mitä sinä teet täällä? Ei sinun pitäisi olla täällä. Sinä et ole ikinä yöllä minun luonani.”  
  
”Olen minä joskus.”  
  
”Etkä ole”, Tonks sanoi, ja se oli melkein totta. Kerran Bill oli ollut Charlien luona Romaniassa melkein kolme viikkoa ja silloin Fleur oli ollut Tonksin luona ainakin neljä yötä.  
  
”Minä kerron Billille. Ihan pian.”  
  
”Jos he vain juttelisivat kunnolla”, Tonks sanoi ja painoi päätään hänen kättään kohti, ”niin ehkä he keksisivät miten sen voisi ratkaista. Tietenkin se on varmaan vähän _vaikeaa_ , hehän ovat jo kuusikymppisiä molemmat ja helvetin itsepäisiä ja Remus on aina ollut vähän outo. Mutta jos he vain juttelisivat…”  
  
Tonksin ääni vaipui pois ja hiukset Fleurin käden alla kasvoivat kunnes ylettyivät melkein olkapäille, vaikka tietenkin ne olivat levinneet sängylle ympäriinsä. Kerran he olivat käyneet jästiravintolassa Edinburghissa. Se oli ollut silloin ihan alussa, silloin kun hän ei ollut vielä tiennyt lainkaan mistä tässä oli kyse, oliko hänellä joku keski-iän kriisi vai oliko hän vain kyllästynyt Billiin ja niihin samoihin juttuihin, vai oliko kyse sittenkin Tonksista. Hänen päänsä oli ollut vielä vähän pehmeä siitä pitkän matkan ilmiintymisestä, ja Tonks oli pukeutunut pukuun ja pitänyt hiuksensa tummanruskeana polkkana ja näyttänyt kaikin puolin _tavalliselta_ ja se oli ollut hirvittävän kummallista. Ja niinpä hän oli painanut heidän nilkkansa yhteen pöydän alla ja sitten potkaissut korkokenkänsä pois ja kiivennyt varpaillaan pitkin Tonksin säärtä, ja Tonksin hiukset olivat ruvenneet vaihtamaan väriä.  
  
”Muistatko sen kun kävimme Edinburghissa?” hän kysyi nyt. Tonks oli painanut kasvonsa hänen kaulaansa vasten niin kevyesti että sen hädin tuskin tunsi.  
  
”En”, Tonks sanoi.  
  
”Me olimme ravintolassa joka oli täynnä jästejä”, hän sanoi, ”ja minun piti aina vetää jalkani pois koska sinun tukkasi rupesi vaihtamaan väriä.”  
  
Tonks naurahti mutta vain lyhyesti.  
  
”Se oli mukavaa”, Fleur sanoi.  
  
”Siitä on pitkä aika”, Tonks sanoi ja kääntyi sitten selälleen.  
  
He olivat ilmiintyneet Edinburghista suoraan Tonksin eteiseen edelleen sateesta vähän märkinä, ja hän oli riisunut Tonksin kauluspaidan napit ja työntänyt paidan hartioilta, ja avannut housujen vetoketjun ja vetänyt ne alas asti ja sitten alushousutkin. He eivät olleet edes työntäneet päiväpeittoa syrjään. Tonks oli nostanut toisen säären hänen olkapäälleen ja pitänyt silmiään kiinni, ja hän oli istunut polvillaan Tonksin jalkojen välissä ja se oli ollut jännittävämpää kuin mikään pitkään aikaan. Tonksilla oli aina niin paljon ilmeitä, sellaisia ihan pieniä joita ei nähnyt ellei pitänyt valot päällä ja silmänsä Tonksin kasvoissa.  
  
Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että Tonks oli nukahtanut. Hän lakkasi miettimästä Edinburghia ja sitä miten Tonks oli puristanut hänen rannettaan ja työntänyt päätään tyynyyn niin että hän oli nähnyt vain kaulan jota ei ollut ylettänyt suutelemaan, tai ehkä hän olisi puraissut, aivan kevyesti vain. Aivan kevyesti. Hän kiipesi pois Tonksin sängystä ja seisoi sitten hetken keskellä lattiaa miettimässä mitä hänen oikein pitäisi tehdä, mutta Tonks kääntyi kyljelleen selin häneen ja Siriuksen koira yritti nuolla hänen polviaan, ja niinpä hän avasi oven ja pakeni käytävälle.  
  
Hän käveli rappuset alas. Olohuone oli hiljainen, valo näytti tummalta ja kylmältä ja kaikki huonekalut olivat paikoillaan. Ehkä ne nukkuivat. Hän käveli ulko-ovelle ja otti naulakosta Billin takin koska ei löytänyt omaansa, ja sitten hän työnsi oven auki.  
  
Hermione vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli. ”Hei, Fleur.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Hermionea hetken ja istuutui sitten naisen viereen ylimmälle rappuselle. Hermione oli kai tehnyt jonkinlaisen lämmitysloitsun. Räntäsade oli laantunut ja näytti nyt melkein lumelta. Fleur ei ollut koskaan pitänyt lumesta.  
  
”Mitä sinä täällä teet?” hän kysyi, kun he olivat hetken istuneet hiljaa ja katselleet pihaa, joka oli aivan samanlainen kuin ennenkin, hieman lumisempi vain.  
  
”En oikein tiedä”, Hermione sanoi ja nosti takkinsa kauluksia ylemmäs. ”En saa nukuttua. Johtuu varmaan joulusta.”  
  
”Nukkuuko Ron?”  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi sitten häntä.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi, ”en tarkistanut.”  
  
”Et tarkistanut nukkuuko Bill?”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään Billin takin sisällä ja mietti mahtoiko Hermione nähdä elettä lainkaan. Bill oli niin paljon isompi kuin hän. Aluksi hän oli pitänyt sitä ihanana, sitä että sai maata sellaisen valtavan miehen käsivarsilla ja olla itse ihan pikkuruinen. Mutta parissa kymmenessä vuodessa se oli alkanut nyppiä. ”Minulla on ongelma”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kaikilla on”, Hermione sanoi.  
  
”Minulla on pahempi.”  
  
Hermione vilkaisi häntä ja melkein hymyili. ” _Kaikilla_ on.”  
  
Hän katseli Hermionea vähän aikaa. ”Mikä sinun ongelmasi on?”  
  
Hermione huokaisi syvään ja työnsi sitten jalat alemmalle rapulle. ”Olen kirjoitellut yhden naisen kanssa. Ja välillä olen tavannutkin häntä. Ja Ron tietää siitä kyllä, se on kuulemma okei, mutta eihän hän… ei hän varsinaisesti siitä tykkää.”  
  
”Tykkää mistä?”  
  
”Että minä olen ihastunut johonkin toiseen. Ja nyt… minä haluaisin mennä sinne viikonlopuksi. Sen naisen luo. Hän kirjoitti ja kysyi tulisinko minä, vaikka tammikuussa. Kun on uusi vuosi ja kaikkea. Hän asuu nykyään Manchesterissa. Kävisimme elokuvissa ja syömässä ja muuta sellaista.”  
  
”Ja olisitte hänen luonaan.”  
  
”Ja olisimme hänen luonaan”, Hermione sanoi ja painoi kämmenet polvia vasten. ”Kokonainen viikonloppu.”  
  
”Ja sitten sinä tulisit takaisin.”  
  
”Niin tulisin.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
Hermione katsoi häntä mutta ei näyttänyt yhtään yllättyneeltä. ”En minä halua erota.”  
  
”En usko että se on ihan noin yksinkertaista.”  
  
Hermione huokaisi syvään. Lumisade oli taas yltymässä, mutta lumi tuntui kostealta ja lämpimältä ja suli paljailla jaloilla saman tien. Hermionen loitsu oli ilmeisesti todella hyvä, vaikka kyllähän hän oli aina tiennyt että Hermione oli hyvä tällaisissa asioissa.  
  
”Ei se olekaan”, Hermione sanoi lopulta ja ravisteli hiuksiaan.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin Fleur käveli rappuset takaisin yläkertaan. Hiuksissa oli edelleen lunta. Hän työnsi makuuhuoneensa oven auki ja hiipi sisään, ja Bill kääntyi selälleen sängyllä. Hän kuuli Billin hengityksestä että tämä oli hereillä, mutta Bill ei sanonut mitään ja niinpä hänkään ei sanonut mitään, asettautui vain miehen viereen kasvot toiseen suuntaan käännettyinä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
JAMES  
  
  
_Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin Merlin Merlin Merlin -_  
  
Hän veti kätensä hitaasti pois ovenkahvalta, työnsi sen selän taakse ja varmuuden vuoksi tarttui sitä toisen käden sormilla ranteesta. Hän ei missään tapauksessa lähtisi tästä huoneesta, tai jos lähtisikin, niin vain vessaan. Tai vasta aamulla. Joku kuitenkin näkisi hänet ja sitten tapahtuisi… sitten ei luultavasti tapahtuisi yhtään mitään, tai korkeintaan joku kysyisi häneltä aamiaispöydässä että minne hän oli oikein ollut menossa. Hän nielaisisi kahvia väärään kurkkuun ja yskisi vähän aikaa ja siinä vaiheessa kaikki puhuisivat jostain aivan muusta. Ei kukaan ollut vaikuttanut huomaavan sitäkään, että hän ja Teddy olivat olleet konevajassa melkein koko illan.  
  
Ovi narisi aivan hirmuisesti kun hän työnsi sen auki, mutta silti narina melkein peittyi sydämen jumputukseen omissa korvissa. Hän otti yhden askeleen käytävälle, ja sitten toisen. Mitään ei tapahtunut, paitsi lattiakin rupesi narisemaan. Teddyn huoneelle oli kuusi askelta, tai ehkä seitsemän. Kyllä hän pystyisi siihen. Ja sitten kun hän olisi ovella, hänen olisi pakko mennä sisään. Hän veti keuhkot täyteen happea ja sitten hän käveli niin nopeasti mutta äänettömästi kuin pystyi kunnes sai kämmenensä Teddyn ovenkahvalle. _Merlin. Merlin!_ Nyt hän tosiaan… ja sitten hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan portaikkoon ja tajusi, että Hermione seisoi siellä ja hymyili hänelle.  
  
Hän avasi suunsa.  
  
Hermione nyökkäsi kohti Teddyn ovea, ja hän tuijotti Hermionea ja mietti että tiesikö tämä nyt lainkaan ettei kyseessä ollut hänen huoneensa vaan itse asiassa Teddyn huone. Aikuiset eivät takuulla hiipineet yöllä toistensa huoneisiin, eivät ainakaan tällä tavalla että sydän jyskytti korvissa. Aikuiset nukkuivat omissa huoneissaan. Ja sitten hän muisti että isä tosiaan nukkui Draco Malfoyn kanssa tämän yön, ja äiti nukkui Lunan kanssa. Mutta ainakaan he eivät _hiiviskelleet._ Hän avasi suunsa ja aikoi kuiskata Hermionelle aivan hiljaa, että hän oli vain unohtanut sanoa Teddylle yhden jutun, mutta silloin jostain hänen selkänsä takaa kuului narahdus. Hän avasi Teddyn huoneen oven ja luikahti sisään ennen kuin edes tajusi mitä aikoi tehdä.  
  
_Merlin.  
  
_ Täällä hän nyt oli. Hän painoi selkänsä ovea vasten ja kuunteli, mutta käytävältä ei kuulunut mitään eikä Hermione tullut hänen peräänsä ja vaatinut selitystä. Sydämenlyönnit hakkasivat kurkussa ja hän yritti nielaista ne alas mutta ei se toiminut niin. Ja sitten hän katsoi sänkyä ja tietenkin Teddyä. Teddyn hiukset olivat kiharat ja aivan vaaleat mutta niiden väriä ei oikein hahmottanut näin hämärässä. Lisäksi Teddy oli aivan selvästi unessa. James hiipi vähän lähemmäksi ja mietti mitä ihmettä oikein tekisi, ei hän voinut _herättää_ Teddyä, hän oli herättänyt Teddyn eilenkin, siitähän oli tulossa tapa, eikä vielä ollut edes _aamu._ Hän istuutui Teddyn sängyn reunalle ja koetti pohtia asiaa, mutta sitten Teddy liikahti ja hetken hän luuli että Teddy oli herännyt. _Hemmetti._ Teddy varmaan suuttuisi hänelle. Tai sitten Teddy ei lainkaan ymmärtäisi miksi hän oli tullut, mikä olisi ehkä vielä pahempaa, varsinkin kun siellä Arthurin jästivehjevajassa hän oli jo välillä kuvitellut -  
  
”James?”  
  
Hän pomppasi pois Teddyn sängyltä. Ei olisi pitänyt tulla tänne. Tietenkään hänen ei olisi pitänyt tulla tänne. Mitä helvettiä hän oikein oli -  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi uudestaan, työnsi kyynärpään patjaa vasten ja katseli häntä, ”mitä sinä teet täällä? Eikös tämä ole minun huoneeni?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyä. Teddyn tukka oli pörrössä ja kiharat avautuivat ja sulkeutuivat taas, ja Teddy näytti niin hämmentyneeltä ja niin komealta että se oli aivan _sietämätöntä._ Hän yritti saada sydäntään tasaantumaan mutta ei mahtanut sille mitään.  
  
”Etkö sinä ollut jossain toisessa huoneessa?” Teddy kysyi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi.  
  
”Koska huoneita riitti sittenkin nyt kun sinun isäsi ja Draco Malfoy nukkuvat yhdessä”, Teddy sanoi hitaasti ja kallisti päätään, ”eikö niin?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi äänellä, joka särähti oudosti, ja sitten hän istuutui takaisin Teddyn sängyn laidalle. Teddyn silmät laajenivat mutta Teddy ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt lainkaan vihaiselta. Ehkä Teddy ei sittenkään ollut tajunnut mitään siellä jästikonevajassa. Ehkä hän oli kuvitellut kaiken. Mutta hän ei mitenkään voinut lähteä nyt kun hän oli jo päässyt Teddyn sänkyyn saakka, siis sängylle saakka, eikä Teddy ollut varsinaisesti ilmaissut toivovansa, että hän häipyisi. Tämä oli tavallaan sekä parasta että pahinta mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut ikinä.  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi hiljaa ja nousi istumaan sängylle, painoi selkänsä seinää vasten ja katseli häntä, ”mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”En saanut unta”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. Se ei itse asiassa ollut totta. Hän oli ollut illalla väsynyt kaikesta siitä traktorien päällä kiipeilystä, ja niinpä hän oli nukahtanut oikein hyvin. Mutta sitten hän oli nähnyt unta jossa oli maannut selällään sängyllä ja Teddy oli kiivennyt hänen polviensa väliin, ja sitten sänky olikin ollut veneen kansi ja he olivat olleet merellä joka oli tyyni ja turkoosinsininen, melkein niin kuin Teddyn tukka, ja hänellä oli ollut kantapäät Teddyn selän ympärillä, ilmeisesti asiat olivat edenneet aika nopeasti, ja meri oli lainehtinut kevyesti ja sitten hän olikin ollut omassa sängyssään Rohkelikkotornissa, ja Teddy oli puristanut sormensa hänen ympärilleen ja hän oli tullut Teddyn käteen. Mutta sitä hän ei varsinaisesti voinut kertoa Teddylle.  
  
”Selvä”, Teddy sanoi ja veti polvet koukkuun peiton alla. ”Mitä me sitten… mitä sinä haluat tehdä?”  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyä ja mietti sitä mitä he olivat tehneet turkoosinsinisellä merellä.  
  
”Jutellaan”, Teddy sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Haluatko että laitetaan valot päälle?”  
  
James pudisteli päätään ja tipahti melkein sängyltä. ”Mistä me juttelemme?” hän kysyi, kiipesi sängyn toiseen laitaan ja veti sitten polvet koukkuun niin kuin Teddylläkin oli. Teddyä ei näyttänyt haittaavan että hän oli Teddyn sängyssä. Mutta oli ehkä parempi ettei hän ajattelisi asiaa sillä tavalla, koska Teddykään ei varmaan ajatellut, ja koska muuten hän sanoisi ennen pitkää jotain ihan hölmöä. Hän oli kyllä eilen sanonutkin jo vaikka mitä siellä vajassa esimerkiksi silloin kun oli koettanut kysyä Teddyltä, millaista seksi Victoiren kanssa oli ollut. Mutta hänellä oli ikävä tunne että hän osaisi sanoa vielä jotain hölmömpääkin.  
  
”Mistä vain”, Teddy sanoi ja katsoi häntä pää kallellaan, ”me voimme jutella mistä vain.”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten huultaan koska tuota hän ei ainakaan ollut aikonut sanoa, mutta Teddy katsoi häntä jo niin hämmentyneenä että varmaankin hänen oli pakko jatkaa, ”ei olisi pitänyt kysellä Victoiresta.”  
  
”Victoiresta?”  
  
”Siellä vajassa.”  
  
Teddy nielaisi melko äänekkäästi.  
  
”Silloin kun minä koetin kysyä, että miten teidän seksinne –”, James aloitti, ja sitten hän painoi suunsa kiinni kun tajusi että oli tehnyt sen taas. _Hemmetti._ Teddy tuijotti häntä silmät pyöreinä, ja _tietenkään_ hänen ei olisi pitänyt miettiä Teddyä ja Victoirea ja seksiä. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt luultavasti miettiä seksiä ollenkaan. Hän vain näkisi lisää niitä unia, joissa Teddy pitelisi häntä ja ehkä suutelisi häntä ja -  
  
Hän työnsi kädet hiuksiinsa ja ravisteli mutta ajatukset eivät tipahtaneet ulos.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Teddy sanoi hitaasti, ”kyllä sinä saat kysyä. Mehän melkein… mehän melkein juttelimme siitä kesällä.”  
  
”Emmekä jutelleet”, James sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Hän ei näköjään osannut tätä yhtään.  
  
”Emme niin”, Teddy sanoi ja näytti vähän yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Te ette olleet silloin yhdessä. Minä kuvittelin että te ette palaisikaan yhteen.”  
  
Teddy tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, mistä ihmeestä hän puhui. Hän itse ei oikein uskaltanut edes miettiä sitä. Mutta silloin kesällä oli ollut hirveän kuuma ja joskus he olivat katsoneet televisiota yöhön asti ja hän oli miettinyt sellaisessa väsyneessä sekavassa mielentilassa, että ehkä Teddy piti hänestä. Ehkä Teddy piti hänestä enemmän kuin Victoiresta, ja eri tavalla. Ehkä sen takia Teddy nauroi hänen jutuilleen vaikka ne olivatkin niin tyhmiä.  
  
Sitten hän oli palannut Tylypahkaan ja Teddy ja Victoire olivat palanneet yhteen, ja edelleen hän oli miettinyt sitä miten Teddy oli nauranut hänen jutuilleen. Hän oli miettinyt sitä erityisesti suihkussa. Ja joskus iltaisin sängyssään. Ja sitten olikin ollut jo lokakuu, ja marraskuu, ja Teddy ja Victoire olivat yhä olleet yhdessä, ja hän oli lauantaiaamuisin laittanut hiljennysloitsut sänkynsä ympärille ja maannut kasvot kohti tyynyä ja pujottanut käden vatsan alle aivan hiljaa, ja samalla hän oli miettinyt että tämä kaikki oli mennyt jotenkin väärin.  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi hitaasti ja työnsi jalkojaan vähän eteenpäin sängyllä.  
  
James räpytteli silmiään ja koetti unohtaa ne lauantaiaamut. ”Eihän se kyllä kuulu minulle.”  
  
”Kyllä se toimi”, Teddy sanoi ja näytti vähän yllättyvän siitä itsekin, ja sitten ravisteli olkapäitään ja jatkoi, ”seksi siis. Kyllä se varmaankin toimi. En oikein tiedä mihin sitä pitäisi verrata.”  
  
”En minäkään.”  
  
Teddy räpytteli silmiään. ”Etkö?”  
  
James pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Mutta –”, Teddy sanoi ja nojasi hiukan lähemmäs häntä, ja hänen sydämensä kiihdytti vähän, ”- etkö ole kokeillut? Jonkun kanssa?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi.  
  
Teddy huojui hiukan niin kuin olisi yrittänyt kaivautua syvemmälle sänkyyn. ”Mutta… varmaan on joku josta olet tykännyt, joku…”  
  
”Joku?”  
  
”Joku tyttö”, Teddy sanoi ja puri sitten alahuultaan.  
  
”En minä tykkää tytöistä”, James sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. Noin. Nyt hän oli sanonut sen. Ja Teddy suoristi selkänsä hitaasti ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, että mistä hitosta hän tiesi sen.  
  
”Mistä –”, Teddy aloitti ja puristi sitten polvet tiukasti rintaa vasten peiton alla, tai siltä se ainakin näytti, ”mistä sinä tiedät?”  
  
James kohautti olkapäitään. Tietenkään hän ei _tiennyt._ Mutta hän oli miettinyt asiaa aikaa paljon viime kesän jälkeen, erityisesti silloin kun kaikki pukuhuonejutut tytöistä tuntuivat aivan käsittämättömiltä, tai silloin kun hän heräsi keskellä yötä johonkin sellaiseen kuin että hän ja Teddy Lupin olivat keskellä turkoosinsinistä merta ja harrastivat seksiä. ”Se on hyvä arvaus”, hän sanoi. ”Mistä muusta minä sen voisin tietää. Pitäisikö kokeilla?”  
  
Teddy näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Sitäkö sinä teit”, James sanoi ennen kuin kerkesi sanoa itselleen, että se oli hirvittävän huono idea, ”Victoiren kanssa? Kokeilit että pidätkö siitä?”  
  
Teddy tuijotti häntä polviensa yli ja hengitti niin että peitto nytkähteli.  
  
”Monta vuotta”, James sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen, mutta Teddy ei näyttänyt vieläkään vihaiselta vaan enemmänkin hirveän hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Sinä olet _seitsemäntoista_ ”, Teddy sanoi. ”Et sinä _voi_ vielä tietää tuollaista.”  
  
”Silloin kesällä”, James sanoi, puristi Teddyn peiton reunaa ja toivoi että olisi osannut lakata puhumasta, ”silloin minä välillä ajattelin että meillä oli jotain. Sinulla ja minulla. Sinä nauroit minun jutuilleni.”  
  
Teddy vain tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Oliko meillä?” hän kysyi ja työnsi jalkojaan vähän eteenpäin sängyllä. _Merlin._ Hänen pitäisi kyllä lopettaa heti tai… mutta sitten hänen varpaansa osuivat Teddyn varpaisiin ja Teddy veti terävästi henkeä. Se kuulosti melkein samalta kuin hänen unissaan. Hän työnsi jalkojaan vähän pitemmälle ja varpaat katosivat Teddyn peiton alle, ja sitten heidän nilkkansa osuivat toisiinsa. Teddy vain katsoi häntä silmät suurina. ”Senkö takia te palasitte yhteen”, hän sanoi, ”siksi että sinä tykkäsit minusta?”  
  
”James”, Teddy sanoi ja nielaisi sitten huuliaan. Hän oli melko varma että Teddyn hiukset vaihtoivat parhaillaan väriä, mutta hämärässä oli niin vaikea tietää.  
  
”Ei se haittaa jos et tykännyt”, hän sanoi, ”tietenkään se ei haittaa. Enkä minä… en minä yritä _iskeä_ sinua tai mitään, minä vain…”  
  
”Mitä?” Teddy kysyi ja nojasi häntä kohti.  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Ehkä minä yritän iskeä sinua.”  
  
Teddy tuijotti häntä. Nyt Teddy varmaan heittäisi hänet pois sängystä, ja sitten hän olisi pilannut kaiken. Hän ei oikein pystynyt edes kuvittelemaan sitä. Hengitys juuttui kurkkuun ja varpaita kihelmöi, mikä varmaan johtui siitä että ne olivat yhä Teddyn peiton alla.  
  
Ja sitten Teddy veti syvään henkeä ja pudotti peittoa vähän alemmas. ” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Mitä? Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Isä on rakastunut Siriukseen”, Teddy sanoi ja painoi silmät kiinni, ”ihan takuulla on. Ja minä olen tietenkin tiennyt sen jo vuosia. Tavallaan. Mutta en ole sanonut mitään. Enkä ole edes ihan varma että tajuaako hän sitä itse, koska jos hän tajuaisi niin ei kai hän olisi tuhlannut kaikkea sitä aikaa. Mutta minä olenkin ihan samanlainen.”  
  
James puri huultaan. Ei hän halunnut puhua Teddyn isästä vaan heistä, hänestä ja Teddystä, ja siitä että voisivatko he joskus suudella vai olisiko se ihan mahdotonta. Mutta sitten Teddy avasi silmänsä ja katsoi taas häntä.  
  
”Minäkään en tajua mitään”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
James nielaisi. Teddy kieltämättä näytti aika kovasti isältään kun katseli häntä tuolla tavalla hämmentyneesti, mutta sitä hänen ei olisi pitänyt ajatella, koska hän ei missään tapauksessa halunnut suudella Teddyn isää. _Merlin._  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme –”, Teddy sanoi, keskeytti siten ja nosti peiton reunaa.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Kello on jo melkein viisi”, Teddy sanoi. ”Ei sinun ehkä kannata enää mennä omaan huoneeseesi.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyä.  
  
”Voitaisiin kuitenkin yrittää nukkua vähän”, Teddy sanoi, ”jos sinua ei haittaa. Ja varmaan olisi ihan sama… sinähän mahtuisit tähän ihan hyvin, ja minä en… minua ei haittaisi.”  
  
”Eikö?” James kysyi. Tämä tuntui paljon jännittävämmältä kuin hänen unissaan.  
  
Teddy pudisteli päätään.  
  
_Merlin_ , hän ajatteli ja kömpi sitten Teddyn viereen. Teddy meni niin lähelle seinää kuin pystyi mutta näytti edelleen lähinnä hämmentyneeltä. Hän olisi halunnut suudella Teddyä, vaikka alahuulelle, ihan kevyesti vain, hitto että se olisi tuntunut hyvältä. Mutta ehkä hän tekisi sen myöhemmin. Jonain toisena yönä. Sehän oli aivan mahdollista.  
  
”Minä taidan olla homo”, Teddy sanoi, kun he olivat maanneet vierekkäin jo jonkin aikaa eivätkä olleet sanoneet vielä mitään.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Teddy sanoi ja kääntyi selin häneen.  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyn niskaa ja ajatteli ettei takuulla nukahtaisi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
**6\. luku: Seuraavana aamuna**  
  
  
REMUS  
  
  
Hän heräsi siihen, että Sirius makasi hänen vieressään, hänen sängyssään, alushousuissa ja t-paidassa. Peitto oli pudonnut lattialle ja Siriuksella oli naama käsivarressa ja käsivarsi tyynyssä ja kasvot niin ettei hän nähnyt niitä. T-paita oli hiipinyt sen verran ylöspäin että kaistale selkää näkyi. Hän muisti sen hyvin. Hän oli muutaman kerran painanut kätensä tuohon, juuri tuohon, silloin kun hän oli vielä ollut Tonksin kanssa ja hänellä ja Siriuksella oli ollut salasuhde, vaikka silloin se olikin tuntunut siltä kuin hän olisi ollut Siriuksen kanssa ja hänellä ja Tonksilla olisi ollut suhde. Hän oli ollut aika hämmentynyt niihin aikoihin. Mutta toisinaan he olivat suudelleet Siriuksen keittiössä keskellä lattiaa ja hän oli työntänyt kätensä Siriuksen t-paidan alle, ja Sirius oli nauranut hänen suutaan vasten. Hän oli ollut niin onnellinen että sitä oli ollut hankala uskoa, ja eihän hän sitten ollut uskonutkaan.  
  
Vielä yöllä Sirius oli ihan takuulla ollut koira. Hän muisti kyllä miten oli rapsuttanut Siriuksen turkkia, ja Sirius oli kääntynyt hänen vieressään ja painanut tassunsa hänen vatsaansa vasten ja kuononsa hänen kaulaansa. Ja jossain vaiheessa hän oli herännyt siihen että Sirius oli maannut hänen vatsansa päällä ja heiluttanut häntäänsä. Mutta nyt oli selvästi jo aamu, haalea valo tuli sisään ikkunasta ja Sirius oli taas mies mutta sentään vielä unessa.  
  
Remus nousi istumaan mutta teki sen niin varovasti ettei Sirius herännyt. Sitten hän veti polvet rintaa vasten ja painoi selän seinään ja mietti, mitä ihmettä hän nyt tekisi. Sirius oli hänen sängyssään. Hän oli tietenkin nähnyt paljon kummallisia asioita elämässään mutta tämä oli taatusti yksi kummallisimmista, varsinkin kun hän oli pilannut kaiken niin perinpohjaisesti seitsemän vuotta sitten, silloin kun he olivat olleet sängyssä ja Sirius oli suudellut häntä ja sanonut että halusi olla hänen kanssaan, ja sitten hän oli työntänyt Siriuksen kädet syrjään ja lähtenyt. Hän ei pystyisi siihen. Hän ei ikinä pystyisi siihen, ja Sirius kuitenkin pettyisi häneen ennen pitkää ja häipyisi ja sitten se tuntuisi vain pahemmalta. Mutta aika pian oli käynyt ilmi että se oli joka tapauksessa tuntunut aivan sietämättömältä.  
  
Hän laittoi kätensä ensin Siriuksen niskaan, aivan kevyesti, sillä tavalla että vain sormenpäät koskivat ihoa. Sirius nytkähti mutta ei herännyt. Hän oli aina pitänyt Siriuksen selästä, vaatteilla tai ilman. Ja sitten Sirius oli tullut takaisin Azkabanista ohuena ja kulutettuna ja silti hän oli pitänyt Siriuksesta edelleen. Jostain syystä sitä oli ollut hirveän hankala kestää, erityisesti sitä että hänellä oli ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin ollut jotain minkä menettämistä hän pelkäsi niin että heräili öisin. Ehkä siksi hän oli juonut viiniä ja mennyt Tonksin kanssa sänkyyn, vaikka siitä hän ei ollut muistanut jälkikäteen juuri mitään. Häät hän sen sijaan muisti hyvin, ja sen miltä Sirius oli näyttänyt.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
Hän pysäytti kätensä. Ilmeisesti hän oli työntänyt sormensa Siriuksen t-paidan alle. Sirius kääntyi häntä kohti ja hän veti kätensä pois, ja sitten Sirius tarttui häntä ranteesta pehmeästi niin kuin olisi pelännyt että hän säikähtäisi ja ryntäisi ulos huoneesta. Kaiken huomioon ottaen se oli varmaan ihan aiheellinen pelko. Sirius kuljetti hänen kätensä takaisin niskaansa ja jätti sen sinne, ja hän pujotti sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Tule tänään minun luokseni”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli häntä. ”Juodaan teetä.”  
  
”Minä olen edelleen ihan samanlainen kuin ennen”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoi, ”ei se _haittaa._ Sinä voit kertoa minulle mitä kaikkea haluat tehdä ja mitä et. Ja minä lupaan että se riittää. Mitä se ikinä onkin.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Sirius huokaisi äänekkäästi ja se kuulosti melkein samanlaiselta kuin silloin kun he olivat olleet nuoria. Mutta nyt hänellä oli käsi Siriuksen hiuksissa, eli ainakin siltä osin asiat olivat paremmin. ”Mutta sinä haluat –”, hän sanoi ja yritti keskittyä, ”sinä haluat –”  
  
”Vitut siitä”, Sirius sanoi aivan hiljaa. ”Haluatko suudella minua?”  
  
Remus nyökkäsi.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi. ”Keksitään jotain. Voit vaikka sitoa minun käteni. Tai hankitaan joku hyvä kokovartalolukkoloitsu. Sitten minä en pääse työntämään kättäni sinun… minnekään. Ja sinä voit vaimentaa minut jos haluat. Tiedän pari hyvää loitsua siihenkin.”  
  
Remus pysäytti sormensa Siriuksen hiuksiin. Oli aivan mahdollista että Sirius oli tosissaan, ja sitten Sirius alkoi nauraa.  
  
”Kyllä se käy”, Sirius sanoi, ”kyllä se käy, Remus, sinä katsot minua niin kuin harkitsisit sitä. Me voimme vaikka sitoa minut sänkyyn. Ja sitten sinä voit tehdä ihan mitä haluat.”  
  
”Ei se varmaan toimi niin.”  
  
”Kyllä se toimii”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti melkein epätoivoiselta. ”Totta kai se toimii. Minulle käy ihan mikä vaan kunhan me olemme taas ystäviä.”  
  
”Mutta sinä haluat –”  
  
”Minä voin runkata suihkussa”, Sirius sanoi ja asetteli toisen kätensä heidän väliinsä, kämmenpuoli ylöspäin.  
  
”Ei se ole sama asia.”  
  
”Sitä minä olen tehnyt seitsemän vuotta. Ja se olisi ollut niin paljon parempaa jos sinä olisit ollut olohuoneessa.”  
  
Hän puraisi itseään huuleen. ”Voisit jättää oven raolleen. Minä voin kuunnella.”  
  
Siriuksen silmät pyöristyivät. ”Voitko?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Remus sanoi. ”Mutta en usko että haluan katsoa.”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoi nopeasti ja heilutti sormiaan. Remus vilkuili Siriuksen silmiä ja Siriuksen kättä ja sitten hyvin hitaasti painoi oman kämmenensä siihen päälle, siis sen joka ei ollut jo Siriuksen hiuksissa. Sirius puristi sormensa hänen kämmenensä ympärille ja huokaisi niin syvään että t-paita tipahti hiukan ylemmäs vatsalla. ”Kuule”, Sirius sanoi ja silitti peukalolla hänen kämmensyrjäänsä, ja hänen korvissaan humisi vähän.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi. Hän voisi ehkä antaa Siriuksen koskettaa takapuoltaan. Se olisi mahdollista. Ainakin vaatteet päällä. Sirius oli muutaman kerran tehnyt niin silloin kun he olivat olleet yhdessä, ja se oli ollut ihan mukavaa siihen saakka, että Sirius oli vetänyt hänet itseään vasten.  
  
”Minä kävin yöllä vessassa”, Sirius sanoi, ”koirana. James oli Teddyn huoneessa. Ja heitä molempia jännitti.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Siriusta. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti, ”he taitavat tykätä toisistaan.”  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä. Olihan se mahdollista.  
  
”Oletko ikinä puhunut Teddylle seksistä?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
”Tietenkin olen”, hän sanoi, vaikka oikeastaan Teddy oli puhunut hänelle. Se oli ollut kauheaa. Hän oli paennut paikalta niin nopeasti kuin oli pystynyt ja sitten illalla makuuhuoneessa hän oli sanonut Tonksille että asia oli kunnossa.  
  
Sirius kohotti kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”En tietenkään kovin hyvin.”  
  
”Haluatko että minä puhun hänelle?”  
  
”Mitä sinä sanoisit?” hän kysyi ja ryhtyi sitten oikeasti miettimään, mitä Sirius sanoisi. Siriuksen päänahka oli lämmin ja hiukset tuntuivat vähän karheilta hänen sormiensa välissä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ”saanko minä suudella sinun rannettasi? Ihan nopeasti.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Sirius suuteli hänen rannettaan ja se kutitti vähän.  
  
”Minä käyn juttelemassa hänelle”, Remus sanoi ja veti sitten kätensä pois. Sirius huokaisi syvään ja kiskaisi t-paitaa alemmas, ja hän koetti kiivetä Siriuksen yli ja pois sängystä katsomatta Siriuksen alushousuja, ja sitten hän melkein kompastui Siriuksen polviin.  
  
”Ehkä nyt ei ole paras mahdollinen hetki”, Sirius sanoi hänen sängystään, kun hän kiskoi mahdollisimman nopeasti pyjaman pois päältä ja veti farkut jalkaan ja sitten t-paidan ja villapaidan. Tästä hän ei pystyisi puhumaan pyjama päällä.  
  
”Minun täytyy tehdä se saman tien”, hän sanoi, ”muuten minä jänistän.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, kun hän oli jo melkein ovella.  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. Sirius makasi hänen sängyssään polvet hiukan koukussa. Siriuksen hiukset näyttivät siltä että niitä oli juuri äsken silitetty.  
  
”Kai tämä muuttuu nyt paremmaksi?” Sirius sanoi. ”Kai meistä tulee vähän onnellisempia? Minun pitää saada koirani takaisin.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja Sirius hymyili hänelle hymyä joka tuntui vatsassa saakka. Hän pujahti nopeasti käytävään ja varmisti sitten että hänen villapaitansa oli kunnolla päällä. _Hyvänen aika._ Alakerrasta kuului jo ääniä, ilmeisesti Molly ja Arthur olivat ryhtyneet lennättämään puurokattiloita. Hän käveli Teddyn huoneen ovelle, veti muutaman kerran oikein syvään henkeä ja työnsi sitten oven auki.  
  
”Isä!” Teddy huudahti.  
  
”Herra Lupin”, James huudahti ja putosi lattialle.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoi, sulki kiireesti oven ja tajusi sitten kuitenkin jääneensä itse sisäpuolelle. ”Olen pahoillani. Olisi pitänyt koputtaa.”  
  
”Emme me –”, Teddy sanoi, nieleskeli sitten ja tuijotti häntä silmät suurina, ja hän tuijotti takaisin.  
  
”Me emme tehneet yhtään mitään, herra Lupin”, James sanoi lattialta, ”me vain, tuota, me vain…”  
  
”Isä, mitä sinä teet täällä?”  
  
”Erinomainen kysymys”, Remus sanoi ja nyki villapaidan kaula-aukkoa. ”Minä ajattelin että meidän pitäisi ehkä puhua… tuota noin, meidän pitäisi varmaan puhua…”  
  
”Mistä?” Teddy kysyi.  
  
”Niin, mistä?” James kysyi.  
  
”James”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi, ”kuinka vanha sinä oikeastaan olet?”  
  
”Seitsemäntoista”, James sanoi ja punastui hiukan.  
  
_Luojan kiitos_ , Remus ajatteli ja puraisi itseään huuleen. ”Hienoa. Tuota noin, jos sinä voisit kuitenkin mennä vielä vähäksi aikaa vaikka omaan huoneeseesi, niin minä ja Teddy… juttelemme vähän.”  
  
”Totta kai”, James sanoi, kömpi ylös lattialta ja nyki alushousujen reunaa. Remus koetti olla katsomatta. _Merlin._ Mutta sitten James onneksi avasi oven ja meni käytävälle, ja Remus selvitti kurkkuaan ja kääntyi hitaasti kohti Teddyä. Tämäkin oli jo ihan riittävän vaikeaa.  
  
”Oletteko te siis –”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”onko hän sinun, tuota noin, sinun…”  
  
” _Isä_ ”, Teddy sanoi mutta näytti vähän säikähtäneeltä. ”Me vain… halasimme.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyä. ”Halasitte?”  
  
”Niin”, Teddy sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Isä, minä taidan olla homo.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Remus sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä?”  
  
”Niin. Tai siis… niin minäkin.”  
  
Teddy avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Remus veti syvään henkeä, käveli Teddyn sängyn luo ja istuutui siihen aivan reunalle. Voi hyvänen aika.  
  
”Minä ja Sirius”, hän sanoi ja tajusi sitten puristavansa polviaan aika lujaa, ”me taidamme pitää toisistamme.”  
  
Teddy vain tuijotti häntä. Varmaankin tämä tuli pojalle järkytyksenä.  
  
”Olemme pitäneet jo jonkin aikaa”, hän jatkoi. ”Oikeastaan jo silloin kun… silloin kun minä ja äitisi…”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Teddy sanoi. ”Mutta kai te olette nyt puhuneet siitä? Oletteko te nyt yhdessä?”  
  
Remus nielaisi. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Sinä ja Sirius?”  
  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran lisää. ”Se on vähän, tuota, monimutkaista.”  
  
”Millä tavalla?” Teddy kysyi ja rypisti otsaansa.  
  
Remus tuijotti poikaansa. Hän oli tietenkin tullut puhumaan tänne seksistä, mutta ei hän ihan tätä ollut tarkoittanut.  
  
”Isä”, Teddy sanoi, ”kyllä sinä voit minulle kertoa.”  
  
”Minä en oikein –”, Remus aloitti ja painoi sitten suunsa äkkiä kiinni. Ei hän voinut puhua Teddylle tästä. Taatusti hän ei voinut puhua Teddylle tästä. Mutta toisaalta hän oli jo aloittanut, ja Teddykin oli jo aikuinen. ”Minä en oikein pidä seksistä.”  
  
Teddy räpäytti silmiään.  
  
”Ja yleensä”, Remus sanoi ja kiskoi villapaidan hihoja, ”yleensä kun kaksi aikuista ihmistä tykkää toisistaan, niin he, tuota noin, yleensä he haluavat myös…”  
  
”Isä”, Teddy sanoi ja huokaisi syvään, ”minä luulen että Sirius pitää sinusta aika paljon. Ehkä teidän kannattaisi vain… olla yhdessä. Sillä tavalla kuin haluatte.”  
  
Hän katsoi Teddyä. Teddy katsoi takaisin häneen. Hän ei millään muistanut missä vaiheessa hänen pojastaan oli tullut noin fiksu ja rohkea, ja miten kummassa niin oli tapahtunut. ”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Teddy sanoi ja kurottautui taputtamaan häntä olkapäälle. ”Siitäkö sinä halusit jutella?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi, ”tai siis en. Minun piti tulla sanomaan että…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Kohta on aamupala”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niinkö?” Teddy sanoi ja katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Etkö aiokaan sanoa mitään… Jamesista?”  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan ja otti muutaman askeleen kohti ovea. Mitä ihmettä hän oli aikonut sanoa? Eihän hän tiennyt seksistä mitään, eikä oikeastaan rakkaudestakaan. Teddy kuitenkin katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi ihan oikeasti toivonut, että hän kertoisi jotain.  
  
”Sitä minä ehkä aioin sanoa”, hän sanoi ja koetti keksiä jotain sanottavaa, ”että jos te aiotte myöhemminkin, tuota, halailla, niin ehkä…” Hän veti syvään henkeä. Teddy katsoi häntä edelleen. _Merlin._ ”En minä tiedä siitä mitään”, hän sanoi, ”en tiedä siitä yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Isä”, Teddy sanoi ja katseli häntä, ”sinä et siis… sinua ei siis haittaa että minä en olekaan Victoiren kanssa?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, hän sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Vaikka Victoire onkin mukava tyttö.”  
  
”Hän tosiaan on mukava tyttö”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Haluaisin vain että olisit onnellinen”, Remus sanoi ja nielaisi. Sitä hän kaikkein eniten halusi. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristi hiukan.  
  
Teddy tuijotti häntä vähän aikaa ja alkoi sitten hymyillä, ja hän hymyili takaisin. Sitten hän sanoi että he varmaan näkisivät ihan kohta aamupalalla. Teddy nyökkäsi. Remus avasi oven ja pakeni eteiseen, ja sitten hän melkein törmäsi Siriukseen, jolla oli Amanda sylissään. Amanda nuoli Siriuksen korvaa ja näytti onnelliselta.  
  
”Sinä hymyilet”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
”Niin sinäkin”, hän sanoi, ja Sirius työnsi Amandan hänen syliinsä ja pörrötti sitten hänen hiuksiaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
HARRY  
  
  
Ensin hän kuvitteli näkevänsä unta, kutakuinkin samanlaista kuin toisinaan nuorempana. Tällä kertaa paikkana vain ei ollut valkoinen hotellihuone vaan Ginnyn makuuhuone Kotikolossa, mikä tuntui hiukan ironiselta mutta minkäpä hän unelle mahtoi. Sitten hän ojensi kätensä Dracoa kohti, kuljetti sormiaan miehen hiusten välissä ja mietti, että kylläpä tuntui aidolta. Ja Dracon silmien ympärillä oli enemmän ryppyjä kuin aiemmin. Ja jostain kuului vaimeasti, miten Molly Weasley puhui kattiloista.  
  
Hän aikoi juuri vetää kätensä pois, kun Draco avasi silmänsä. ”Harry?”  
  
”Huomenta”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. Draco katsoi häntä yllättävän rauhallisesti jos otti huomioon sen, että hän oikeastaan silitti Dracon hiuksia. Hän veti kätensä hitaasti takaisin syliinsä ja Draco räpytteli silmiään. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Tuo oli… kohtuullisen miellyttävää.”  
  
”Kohtuullisen miellyttävää?”  
  
”Todellakin”, Draco sanoi ja nousi istumaan. Harry teki saman. Käytävältä kuului askelia ja haukahduksia. Draco ei vaikuttanut suuttuneen hiustensilittelystä, mutta silti Harrysta tuntui että jotain pitäisi vielä sanoa.  
  
”Luulin näkeväni unta”, hän sanoi, ”sen takia minä…”  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa. ”Millaista unta?”  
  
”Sellaista jossa me –”, Harry aloitti ja tajusi sitten ettei voinut lopettaa sitäkään lausetta. _Merlin._ Hän kiipesi Dracon yli lattialle ja pukeutui sitten niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Lattia tuntui kylmältä jalkoja vasten, ja lisäksi hän alkoi muistaa ne kaikki jutut, joista he olivat jutelleet eilen illalla, vaikkakaan hän ei lainkaan tiennyt miksi he olivat tehneet niin. Ehkä se oli johtunut joulusta.  
  
”Sellaista unta jossa me olimme sängyssä?” Draco kysyi siinä vaiheessa, kun Harrylla oli jo villapaitakin päällä. Se oli Dracolta kummallisen huomaavainen ele, vaikka pitihän hänen myöntää, ettei hän ollut pitkään aikaan inhonnut Dracoa kovin intensiivisesti paitsi ehkä vanhojen aikojen kunniaksi.  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Turha kai sitä oli enää kieltää.  
  
”Kuulostaa mukavalta unelta”, Draco sanoi, työnsi sitten peiton syrjään ja kiipesi pois sängystä. Harry koetti katsoa muualle mutta teki sen liian myöhään, ja sitten Draco kääntyi selin häneen ja kumartui kummallisen alas poimiessaan vaatteita tuolin päältä. Ehkä se oli jonkinlaista venyttelyä. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja tiesi kyllä tuijottavansa Draco Malfoyn takapuolta mutta ei oikein mahtanut sille mitään, ja lisäksi hänestä tuntui että jokin hänen elämässään oli jossain vaiheessa vaihtanut suuntaa eikä hän ollut edes huomannut sitä. Toki hän oli toisinaan hieman hajamielinen, mutta hänen vaimonsa oli nukkunut eri huoneessa melkein puoli vuotta eikä hän edes tiennyt, minkä takia. Ja silti hän ei ollut tajunnut että jokin oli pielessä.  
  
Hänen pitäisi jutella Ginnyn kanssa. Mieluiten saman tien. Mutta Ginny ja Luna olivat viereisessä huoneessa ja mahdollisesti yhä unessa, vaikkakin se oli epätodennäköistä, koska kattilat kolisivat alakerrassa melko äänekkäästi. Hän ei kuitenkaan missään nimessä halunnut herättää Ginnyä kysyäkseen, minkä takia Ginny ei enää ollut onnellinen hänen kanssaan, tai miksi hän ei ollut onnellinen Ginnyn kanssa, ja oliko Ginny huomannut asiaa. Hän katseli Dracon selkää, kunnes mies oli saanut puvunhousut ja mustan kauluspaidan päälleen, ja sitten Draco kääntyi takaisin häneen päin ja veti vetoketjun kiinni, ja hän nosti hitaasti katseensa Dracon kasvoihin.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Mistä?” Harry kysyi ja mietti arkistointia. Siitähän tässä oli alun perin ollut kyse.  
  
”Siitä mistä me puhuimme eilen illalla”, Draco sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Kai sinä muistat sen?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Minun pitää jutella hänen kanssaan.”  
  
Draco näytti kohtuullisen myötätuntoiselta. Hän katseli Dracon olkapäitä ja ylintä nappia joka oli yhä auki. Ehkä Draco halusi näyttää vähän rennommalta.  
  
”Mutta ehkä myöhemmin”, Harry sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen, koska muuten hän ihan varmasti ehdottaisi Draco Malfoylle jotain sellaista hullua kuin että he voisivat myöhemmin mennä kaljalle. Mutta itse asiassahan he olivat jo käyneet kaljalla muutaman kerran. Ja se oli ollut oikein mukavaa. Ja hän piti kovasti Dracon selästä.  
  
”Niin?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”Ehkä voisimme käydä kaljalla”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. Sydän hakkasi kummallisen kovaa, mutta sitten Draco onneksi hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Totta kai”, Draco sanoi.  
  
He kävelivät peräkkäin käytävälle. Harry sulki oven huolellisesti. Kaikki oli jotenkin hiukan eri lailla vaikka hän ei oikein tiennyt miksi. Ehkä se johtui siitä ettei hän ollutkaan ollut niin onnellinen kuin oli luullut olevansa. Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran, ja sitten hän melkein törmäsi aukeavaan oveen.  
  
”Harry!” Luna huudahti ja tarttui häntä olkapäistä. ”Olen pahoillani! Olen niin pahoillani! Ajattelin kyllä sinua mutta… tai siis en huomannut sinua lainkaan! Et kai ole surullinen?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi Dracoa, joka seisoi parin askeleen päässä käsivarret ristittyinä rinnan päälle ja näytti kumman tarkkaavaiselta. ”Eihän se edes osunut minuun. Nukuitko hyvin?”  
  
”En oikeastaan”, Luna sanoi ja halasi häntä, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti että Lunan tukka tuoksui vähän Ginnyn hajuvedeltä. Hänen pitäisi ehdottomasti jutella Ginnyn kanssa. Sitten Luna astui kauemmas hänestä ja taputti häntä vielä melkein hellästi kaulaan, ja hän katsoi Dracoa Lunan olkapään yli. Draco näytti siltä kuin olisi purrut hampaita yhteen ja epäillyt, että kohta tapahtuisi jotain ikävää.  
  
”Harry?”  
  
Harry hymyili Ginnylle, ja sitten hän katsoi Ginnyä silmiin ja hymy putosi pois. Ginnyn silmäkulmissa oli uusia ryppyjä, Ginnyn hiukset olivat lyhemmät kuin hän oli kuvitellut ja pisamia oli enemmän, ja Ginnyn olkapäät olivat vähän pehmeämmät, ja silmät olivat surulliset. Siitä taisi olla jonkin aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi kunnolla katsonut Ginnyä. Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin ja vilkaisi sitten Dracoa, mutta sekä Draco että Luna näyttivät jo suuntaavan rappusia kohti.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi jutella”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
He menivät Ginnyn ja Lunan huoneeseen. Lumi satoi ikkunaa vasten ja Harry istuutui sängyn reunalle ja painoi kämmenet peitolle.  
  
”Harry”, Ginny sanoi hiljaa, risti käsivarret rinnan päälle ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä. Hänellä oli ikävä tunne että tästä oli tulossa surullinen keskustelu.  
  
”Sinä et ole onnellinen”, hän sanoi.  
  
Ginny avasi suunsa, sulki sen sitten uudestaan ja jäi tuijottamaan häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin lähinnä siksi, että he eivät olleet kai kunnolla katsoneet toisiaan pitkään aikaan. ”Oletko sinä huomannut sen?” Ginny kysyi lopulta ja kuulosti vilpittömän hämmästyneeltä.  
  
”En oikeastaan”, hän sanoi, ja Ginnyn hämmennys näytti vähän haihtuvan. ”Draco Malfoy kertoi sen minulle. Tai ei hän varsinaisesti kertonut, vaan hän… hän kysyi miten meillä menee.”  
  
Ginny tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Miksi sinä nukut Lilyn huoneessa?” hän kysyi lopulta. ”Sinä inhoat sitä vaaleanpunaista mattoa.”  
  
”Minä rullasin sen sivuun syyskuun toisena päivänä”, Ginny sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja istuutui sitten hänen viereensä sängylle. Hän nojasi hiukan toiseen suuntaan. ”En minä tiedä, Harry. Se vain tuntuu helpommalta niin.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”Se on tosiaan aika ikävä matto.”  
  
”Ei kun nukkuminen”, Ginny sanoi, ”se tuntuu helpommalta yksin. Minä suutelin Lunaa eilen.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi. Hänkin piti nukkumisesta yksin. Ginnyllä oli ollut tapana herätä aina aiemmin kuin hänellä, ja sitten hänellä oli aina ollut hiukan kurja olo siitä, että hän jäi vielä sänkyyn loikoilemaan kun Ginny teki punnerruksia tai jotain muuta ikävää. Ja sitten hän tajusi, että Ginny oli sanonut jotain muutakin. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä suutelin Lunaa”, Ginny sanoi, painoi kämmenet kasvoilleen ja tuijotti häntä sormenpäiden yli. ”Minä taidan olla vähän ihastunut häneen. Haluaisin mennä hänen luokseen käymään.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi ja koetti ymmärtää mitä oli tapahtumassa. Yrittikö Ginny erota? Miten ihmeessä sellainen edes _tehtiin?_ Heillähän oli kokonainen talo ja kolme lasta ja kaksikymmentä vuotta ja -  
  
”Ja sinä taidat pitää Draco Malfoysta”, Ginny sanoi, hymyili ja näytti yhtäkkiä melkein samalta kuin joskus hirveän kauan sitten, kun he olivat yhä olleet ihastuneita toisiinsa.  
  
”Niin pidän”, hän sanoi ja tajusi sitten että piti Draco Malfoysta. _Merlin._  
  
”Ei meillä ole mikään kiire”, Ginny sanoi ja taputti häntä käsivarrelle, ja hän vähän säpsähti. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan milloin Ginny viimeksi oli koskenut häntä tuolla tavalla. ”Ei meidän tarvitse erota _nyt._ ”  
  
”Eroammeko me?”  
  
Ginny nyökkäsi. ”Luulen niin. Mutta ei sitä tarvitse tehdä tänään.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Harry sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Minun pitää vähän... miettiä. Tämä tuli niin yllättäen. Haluatko sinä pitää talon?”  
  
Ginny avasi suunsa mutta rupesikin sitten nauramaan vähän hätäisellä äänellä. ”Pitääkö se päättää nyt? Ei minulla ole aavistustakaan. Tai en minä välitä. Kunhan ei tarvitse pitää sitä vaaleanpunaista mattoa.”  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan kertoa Jamesille”, Harry sanoi, ”ettei hän ylläty kun sinä lähdet Lunan luo.”  
  
”Voisin lähteä jo tänä iltana”, Ginny sanoi, ”jos se… kävisikö se? Jos sinä menet kotiin Jamesin kanssa?”  
  
Harry koetti kuvitella lähtevänsä Jamesin ja Dracon kanssa vaikka kahville, mutta jostain syystä mielikuva ei aivan toiminut. Hän aikoi sanoa Ginnylle, että totta kai se sopi, ei hänellä ollut muitakaan suunnitelmia, mutta juuri silloin joku koputti oveen.  
  
”Tule sisään”, Ginny sanoi kohti ovea. Harry ei oikein tiennyt ketä odotti, mutta ei ainakaan Jamesia. Lisäksi James vaikutti kumman hermostuneelta, vaikka taatusti poika ei voinut vielä mitenkään tietää, että he olivat eroamassa. Harry itsekin oli saanut tietää asiasta juuri äsken.  
  
”Draco Malfoy sanoi että te olisitte molemmat täällä”, James sanoi ja vilkuili heitä molempia vuorotellen. ”Sopiiko että minä menen tänään Teddyn luokse?”  
  
He vilkaisivat toisiinsa. Harrylla oli sellainen tunne että joskus kauan sitten he olivat tehneet tällaista kaiken aikaa, siis katsoneet toisiaan. Nyt Ginny näytti aavistuksen huolestuneelta ja melko surulliselta ja kuitenkin pääasiassa helpottuneelta, ja hänellä itsellään oli melko samanlainen olo.  
  
”Ja minä aion olla siellä yötä”, James sanoi ja työnsi olkapäitä taakse niin kuin olisi odottanut tappelua vähän niin kuin siitä televisiosta. ”Ja ehkä olen useammankin yön. Ja älkää sitten tulko keskeyttämään meitä.”  
  
”Kai teillä on kondomeja?” Ginny kysyi.  
  
Harry veti terävästi henkeä. James teki saman ja lisäksi näytti hirvittävän järkyttyneeltä mutta myös punastui. Harry painoi kämmenet omille poskilleen ja huomasi että ne olivat kumman lämpimät, ja Ginny vilkaisi häntä ja hymyili toisella suupielellään. Hän muisti sen hymyn nuoruudestaan. Hän oli joskus ollut rakastunut Ginnyyn, siitä vain oli niin pitkä aika ettei hän enää muistanut, miltä se oli tuntunut.  
  
” _Äiti_ ”, James sanoi kun oli saanut äänensä takaisin.  
  
”Ja jos tarvitset rahaa, pyydä isältäsi”, Ginny sanoi. ”Minä menen käymään Lunan luona Skotlannissa.”  
  
”Teddy on todella mukava poika, James”, Harry sanoi. ”Mutta älkää katsoko televisiota koko yötä.”  
  
”James”, Ginny sanoi ja tarttui Harrya kädestä, ja Harry säpsähti hiukan. Tältä se siis tuntui. ”Sinun isälläsi ja minulla on vähän ongelmia meidän, tuota, avioliitossamme.”  
  
”Kyllä minä sen tiedän”, James sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Saanko minä siis mennä?”  
  
He nyökkäsivät, ja James näytti vähän hämmästyneeltä. Harrykin oli hämmästynyt mutta lähinnä siitä, että Ginny piteli yhä hänen kättään. Hän ei myöskään ollut aivan varma, oliko tajunnut sitä kommenttia kondomeista. Mutta ulkona lumisade jatkui ja näytti hyvin idylliseltä, ja hänellä oli varovaisen toiveikas olo kaiken suhteen, ja lisäksi nälkä.  
  
”Te olette ihan outoja”, James sanoi ja vilkuili heitä. ”Minä menen nyt.”  
  
He jäivät vielä vähäksi aikaa istumaan narisevalle sängylle. Ginny kertoi siitä miten oli suudellut Lunaa ja se kuulosti oikein mukavalta, vaikka Harryn vatsassa olikin vähän kiristävä tunne ajoittain. Mutta kyllä hän selviäisi. Hän menisi Draco Malfoyn kanssa kaljalle. Draco voisi kertoa hänelle miten eron jälkeen kuului elää. Ehkä Draco kutsuisi hänet jopa kotiinsa. Ja sitten hän huomasi että Ginny oli irrottanut otteensa hänen kädestään ja katseli häntä mietteliään näköisenä, ja hän sanoi ettei ollut ajatellut Draco Malfoyta ja Ginny nauroi hänelle. Asiat tuntuivat olevan kaiken huomioon ottaen melko hyvin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
TONKS  
  
  
Hän käveli vielä yhden kierroksen jäätyneiden omenapuiden alla ja mietti että ehkä pitäisi hankkia koira. Se pitäisi hänelle seuraa ja heiluttaisi häntäänsä. Sitten hän huokaisi niin syvään kuin pystyi ja uskotteli itselleen että muitakin vaihtoehtoja oli. Hän voisi vaikka lähteä ulkomaille. Tai sitten hän hankkisi sellaisen puhelimen joista Teddy aina puhui, niillä kuulemma pystyi tapaamaan uusia ihmisiä. Rehellisesti sanottuna hän ei ymmärtänyt miten se onnistuisi puhelimessa jos ei kasvokkain, mutta olihan hän ennenkin ollut väärässä. Joka tapauksessa hänen pitäisi nyt myöntää itselleen tosiasiat. Hän oli ajautunut suhteeseen varatun naisen kanssa eikä asia muuttuisi siitä miksikään, ellei hän sitten itse lähtisi.  
  
Hän lähti kävelemään kohti taloa vaikka ei olisi halunnut. Lumi suli kasvoille ja valui kauluksen alle. Onneksi hän ei ollut muutenkaan viitsinyt meikata tänä aamuna. Hänen tukkansa oli lyhyt, kihara ja tummanvihreä niin kuin se oli aina vihaisena. Hän työnsi kämmenet syvälle takin taskuihin, laahusti eteenpäin ja sanoi itselleen ettei ollut vihainen. Hän oli tiennyt koko ajan, että Fleur oli naimisissa. Hän oli tiennyt sen oikein hyvin jo silloin, kun Fleur oli ensimmäisen kerran painanut nilkkansa hänen nilkkaansa vasten sen yhden kahvilan pöydän alla. Hän oli vain päättänyt olla piittaamatta koska oli tuntunut niin hyvältä olla rakastunut.  
  
Sisällä näytti olevan lämmintä ja mukavaa. Hän hidasti vähän askeleitaan. Hän voisi periaatteessa lähteä vaikka heti, hänhän oli noita ja kaikkoontuminen oli keksitty. Hän menisi omaan kämppäänsä, johon hän oli muuttanut sen jälkeen kun oli tajunnut, ettei kestäisi enää yhtään yötä siinä hemmetin makuuhuoneessa jossa oli maannut sängyllä ja toivonut että Remus kerrankin haluaisi seksiä hänen kanssaan. Siellä hän ottaisi kaikki joulukoristeet pois yhdellä taialla eikä piittaisi vaikka se tuhoaisi ne kaikki, ja hän kuuntelisi levysoittimesta vaikka Toton Africaa ja joisi vähän viiniä ja istuisi sohvalla ja tuijottelisi kattoon. Ja sitten parin päivän tai ehkä viikon päästä hän lähtisi ulos, ottaisi erotukan, vaikka kirkkaansinisen, menisi jonnekin ravintolaan tai missä ihmiset kävivät ja hymyilisi jollekin kauniille naiselle. Siitä se sitten alkaisi, elämä.  
  
Kengänvarsiin meni lunta. Hän koetti kaivaa sitä pois mutta mitään ei ollut tehtävissä. _Hemmetti._ Ja jos hän lähtisi ennen aamupalaa, ne tietäisivät kaikki että jotain oli pielessä. Ja jos Fleur ei silti lähtisi hänen peräänsä, hänellä olisi vain entistä kurjempi olo ja hän joisi niin paljon viiniä että itkisi eikä takuulla lähtisi viikon päästä mihinkään. Hän hengitti syvään ja päätti kuitenkin mennä vielä aamupalalle. Sitä paitsi hänen piti tarkistaa, ettei Sirius ollut valehdellut hänelle puoli tuntia sitten kun oli väittänyt, että Remus oli luvannut että heistä tulisi vähän onnellisempia. Hän oli tuijottanut Siriusta pää raskaana ja väsyneenä ja Siriuksen koira oli näyttänyt siltä että yritti kiivetä Siriuksen syliin farkunlahkeita pitkin, ja Sirius oli sanonut hänelle että totta kai siitä tulisi hankalaa, hehän eivät enää olleet aivan teinejä, pitäisi totutella olemaan yhdessä, ja Remus oli tietenkin vähän omituinen, ja Sirius oli myös mutta aivan eri tavalla, eikä ollut mitenkään selvää että Amanda tottuisi heti uuteen perheenjäseneen. Mutta lopulta kaikki varmasti menisi parhain päin.  
  
Hän käveli rappuset ylös. Niillä ei ollut lainkaan lunta mikä oli hiukan omituista, mutta hän ei nyt jaksanut miettiä sitä. Hän oli tietenkin hyvin iloinen Remuksen ja Siriuksen puolesta ja lisäksi toivoi, etteivät he hymyilisi aivan hirveän paljon hänen naamansa edessä. Ja sitten hän tajusi, että kaikki muut olivat jo pöydän ympärillä ja että puurokattilat olivat vihdoin lakanneet lentämästä ja että hänellä oli yhä kiukkutukkansa.  
  
”Tonks”, Molly sanoi ja hymyili hänelle niin ystävällisesti että sekin alkoi surettaa, ”tule pöytään niin aloitetaan.”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi ja pakotti hiuksensa vaaleanpunaisiksi. Fleur katsoi häntä pöydän toiselta puolelta, mutta hän vain vilkaisi Fleuria ja käänsi katseensa sitten päättäväisesti pois. Puurokattilat alkoivat täyttää lautasia ja hän käytti ainakin kaksi minuuttia neuvottelemalla mansikkahillopurkin kanssa. Kun hän taas vilkaisi Fleuria, tämä katseli häntä edelleen. _Merlin._ Hän ajatteli _minä en jaksa enää_ ja toivoi että Fleur lukisi hänen ajatuksensa, vaikka sehän oli laitonta.  
  
Oikeastaan kaikki näyttivät melko iloisilta, ainakin kaikki muut paitsi hän ja Fleur ja Bill. Se oli omituista, koska joulua oli jatkunut jo yli vuorokausi ja yleensä vaikutus oli ennemminkin päinvastainen. Lisäksi ihmiset olivat asettuneet pöydän ympärille vähän yllättäviin asetelmiin, esimerkiksi Harry ja Draco istuivat vierekkäin ja pitivät kyynärpäitään lähekkäin aivan niin kuin olisivat toivoneet, että ranteet osuisivat toisiinsa. Luna ja Ginny puolestaan olivat asettuneet pöydän päähän, ja Ginny söi puuroaan ihan tavallisen näköisesti mutta Luna nuoli huuliaan niin kuin niihin olisi juuttunut kanelia. Omituista. Hermione ja Ron sentään olivat eri puolilla pöytää niin kuin tavallisesti, ja Percy luki _Päivän Profeettaa_ jonka Molly oli jo kolmesti käskenyt laittaa pois. Fred oli vihdoin palannut sieltä business-tapaamisesta Walesista ja kertoi nyt Georgelle pilasta jonka oli tehnyt uudelle sijoittajalle.  
  
”Tonks”, Fleur sanoi, ja Tonks nielaisi ja piti puurokätensä vakaana ja hiuksensa yksivärisinä, ”leijuttaisitko minulle voin?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja leijutti voin puoleen väliin saakka pöytää. Fleur saisi sen kyllä siitä. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan toiseen suuntaan ja tajusi, että hänen poikansa hymyili James Potterille hidasta hymyä joka näytti juuttuvan suupieliin. Teddyn hiustenkärjet olivat aivan pinkit. Tonks kyllä tiesi mitä se tarkoitti ainakin jos poika oli yhtään tullut häneen. Hän otti vähän lisää puuroa ja ajatteli että hänen varmaan pitäisi puhua Teddylle seksistä. Remus oli kyllä väittänyt yrittäneenä, mutta siitä oli melkein kymmenen vuotta ja sitä paitsi hän oli ruvennut epäilemään, oliko Remus uskaltanut edes käyttää mitään oikeita sanoja. Mutta ei hän ollut vihainen. He olivat tavallaan olleet ihan hyviä vanhempia, hän ja Remus. He eivät vain olleet olleet kovin hyviä toisilleen. Mutta sekin tuntui olevan enemmän elämän kummallisten sattumusten vika kuin kummankaan heistä. Jos ei olisi ollut sotaa niin ehkä heillä ei olisi ollut niin kiire kuvitella rakastuneensa, ja jos Remus olisi pitänyt seksistä tai naisista tai edes jommastakummasta niin ehkä he eivät olisi juoneet niin paljon viiniä eivätkä olisi unohtaneet ehkäisyloitsua. Mutta toisaalta sitten hänellä ei olisi nerokasta poikaansa, joka parhaillaan punastui niin että hiukset muuttuivat pinkeiksi juuria myöten, ja kaikki vain siksi että James Potter hymyili kaikki hampaat näkyvissä ja silmät loistaen sellaista pähkähullua ihastumista josta näin vanhempana saattoi vain haaveilla. Ja sitten hän vilkaisi taas Fleuria pöydän yli ja hänen vatsaansa väänsi.  
  
Häneltä kesti muutama sekunti tajuta, että Fleur oli sanonut hänen nimensä ääneen. Ehkä hän kuvitteli ensin, että se oli vain sellainen hölmö unelma jossain hänen väsyneen päänsä reunoilla, hän ei nimittäin ollut oikein saanut unta sen jälkeen kun Fleur oli yöllä hiipinyt takaisin Billin viereen. Hän hymyili Fleurille ja ajatteli että alkaisi varmaan kohta itkeä, ja yksi puurokattiloista oli alkanut laulaa _Lentävää tonttua._  
  
”Ajattelin että voisimme pitää tyttöjen viikonlopun”, Fleur sanoi, katsoi häntä ja näytti melkein huolestuneelta. Fleurin vieressä Bill laittoi lisää kanelia puuroon. ”Vaikka Manchesterissa. Olen kuullut että siellä on mukavaa. Käytäisiin vaikka konsertissa ja kampaajalla.”  
  
”Kampaajalla”, Tonks sanoi ja tunsi, miten hänen hiuksensa vaihtoivat väriä takaisin vihreään, mutta nyt se oli taatusti sellaista haaleaa surullisenvihreää.  
  
”Niin”, Fleur sanoi.  
  
”Minä en taida jaksaa enää”, Tonks sanoi, ”konsertteja. Enkä kampaajia. Enkä… ravintoloita.”  
  
”Etkö?” Fleur kysyi ja rypisti otsaansa. Fleur näytti taas aivan ihanalta, liian ihanalta, niin ihanalta että hän puraisi itseään huuleen kun mietti, miten hitossa hän oli antanut itsensä kuvitella että tämä päättyisi hyvin. Fleurin huulipunan sävykin oli taas täydellinen. Fleur oli kaikkea mitä hän itse ei ollut. Fleur oli…  
  
Fleur oli naimisissa.  
  
”En”, Tonks sanoi, ”en vain jaksa enää. Olen niin väsynyt.”  
  
”Me kaikki olemme, kultaseni”, Molly sanoi ja leijutti puurokauhan taputtamaan häntä kevyesti käsivarteen. ”Se johtuu varmaan joulusta. Odotahan kun tulee tammikuu, sitten on vielä pahempaa. Mutta kesällä saattaa helpottaa.”  
  
”Ei se ole sellaista väsymystä”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi muutaman kerran. Hänellä oli selvästi kanelia kurkussa. ”Minusta tuntuu että minun pitää tehdä vähän muutoksia elämässä. Minähän olen ollut seitsemän vuotta yksin. Ehkä minun on aika etsiä joku.”  
  
Hän kuuli miten lusikka tipahti pöydälle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Teddyä, joka oli nähtävästi unohtanut hymyilevän James Potterin ja katsoi häntä nyt niin huolestuneesti että sydäntä särki. Myöhemmin hän selittäisi kaiken Teddylle, tai ei tietenkään _selittäisi,_ eikä _kaikkea,_ mutta jotain hän kertoisi, vaikka sen että oli ollut jo melkein kaksi vuotta rakastunut naiseen jota ei koskaan voisi saada.  
  
”Tonks”, Fleur sanoi hiljaa, ”älä tee sitä.”  
  
Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Fleuria, paitsi Bill, joka lisäsi edelleen kanelia puuroon.  
  
”Tiedän että se saattaa vaikuttaa vähän hätäiseltä”, Molly sanoi hitaasti Fleurille, ”mutta on tosiaan kulunut jo seitsemän vuotta. Kyllähän monet alkavat sellaisen ajan jälkeen jo miettiä uuteen suhteeseen ryhtymistä.”  
  
Fleur avasi suunsa ja painoi sen sitten uudestaan kiinni.  
  
”Fleur?” Tonks sanoi ja puri itseään alahuuleen vähän liian kovaa.  
  
Fleur tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Minä taidan nyt tästä lähteä”, hän sanoi, työnsi vastentahtoisen tuolin kauemmas ja nousi seisomaan. Nyt Remuskin katsoi häntä surullisesti ja sitä hän ei kestänyt. Hän oli nähnyt tarpeeksi noita surullisia katseita avioliittonsa aikana. Ja jos Bill ei kohta lakkaisi laittamasta puuroon kanelia niin siihen varmaan tukehtuisi. Ja Draco Malfoykin oli avannut toisen paidannapin. Tonks veti syvään henkeä ja hymyili niin hyvin kuin osasi, mikä luultavasti tarkoitti jonkinlaista lievästi hyväntahtoista irvistystä. ”Kiitos puurosta, Molly. Kiitos kanelista. Ja kiitos joulusta, mutta minä olen surullinen ja yksinäinen ja minä haluan nyt lähteä kotiin.” Hän otti askeleen kauemmas ja muisti sitten että oli unohtanut jotain. ”Ja hyvää joulua.”  
  
”Meillä on suhde”, Fleur sanoi ja nousi seisomaan niin nopeasti että tuoli teki kuperkeikan ilmassa.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen.  
  
”Meillä on suhde”, Fleur toisti ja katsoi suoraan häneen, ja hän painoi hitaasti suunsa kiinni. ”Meillä on ollut suhde jo melkein kaksi vuotta. Ja me olemme rakastuneita. Ja olen pahoillani mutta minä en missään tapauksessa halua että sinä _etsit jonkun._ ”  
  
Huone oli muuttunut aivan hiljaiseksi. Tonks yritti kasata itsensä mutta epäonnistui. Kaikki tuijottivat häntä ja Fleuria, ja sitten hän vilkaisi Billiä ja tajusi että mies oli laittanut kanelipurkin pöydälle ja katseli nyt omia kämmeniään. Hänen korvissaan humisi.  
  
”Fleur”, hän sanoi. Hän kuulosti ihan rakastuneelta ja lisäksi siltä että oli kauhuissaan.  
  
”Ja olen pahoillani”, Fleur sanoi ja katsoi ensin häntä ja sitten Billiä, ”olen hirveän pahoillani. En yrittänyt tehdä tällaista. Minä vain rakastuin Tonksiin.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Bill sanoi.  
  
Jokin putosi lattialle. Tonks ei kääntynyt katsomaan, mikä se oli, koska muuten hän olisi joutunut näkemään kaikkien muidenkin ilmeet eikä hän missään tapauksessa kestäisi sitä. Niinpä hän keskittyi katsomaan Billiä, joka nosti oman katseensa kämmenistään häneen ja hymyili hiukan.  
  
”Miten niin tiedät?” Fleur kysyi hyvin hiljaa.  
  
Bill tarttui Fleurin kämmeneen, silitti kämmenselkää ja palautti sitten taas molemmat kätensä pöydälle. ”Arvasin sen siinä puolisentoista vuotta sitten.”  
  
”Miten niin arvasit?”  
  
Bill huokaisi.  
  
”Tai siis”, Fleur sanoi, nieleskeli ja vilkuili Tonksia, ja Tonks ajatteli hajamielisesti ettei taatusti ikinä ollut nähnyt Fleuria hämmentyneenä, ei ennen kuin nyt, ”miksi sinä et sanonut mitään? Jos sinä tiesit niin kai sinä olisit…”  
  
”Se vaikutti vähän turhalta keskustelulta”, Bill sanoi. ”Kyllähän sinä tiesit että sinulla on suhde.”  
  
”Mutta kai sinua _haittaa_ ”, Fleur sanoi ja istuutui sitten takaisin tuolille eikä aivan hallitun näköisesti. Myös Tonks istuutui.  
  
”Totta kai minua _haittaa_ ”, Bill sanoi ja alkoi syödä puuroa joka näytti siltä kuin se olisi kuorrutettu kanelilla, ”mutta minä vuokrasin työhuoneen enkä kertonut sinulle ja täytin sen huonekaluilla joita sinä vihaisit jos koskaan näkisit ne, ja sitten kirjoitin pari sellaista novellia joista sinä aina sanoit että ne ovat oudon homoeroottisia, ja sain yhden julkaistuakin ja siitä tuli vähän parempi olo, ja join vähän kaljaa työkavereiden kanssa, ja sitten olin kaksi viikkoa Charlien luona Romaniassa ja haastoin kakovalaisen kultanokkapyrstön kaksintaisteluun lievästi humalassa, ja sitten olin viikon sairaalassa ja sitten kun tulin sieltä takaisin, niin sinä olit…”  
  
”Minä olin mitä?” Fleur kysyi.  
  
”Olit niin rakastunut”, Bill sanoi. ”Enkä minä halunnut erota.”  
  
”Lakkaa nyt syömästä sitä puuroa”, Molly sanoi, ”luin jostain että jästit voivat kuolla kaneliin.”  
  
”Mutta ehkä nyt on aika tehdä se”, Bill sanoi, työnsi puurolautasen syrjään ja suoristi selkänsä, ”erota. Kun on joulu ja kaikkea. Ja minä kirjoitin vähän lisää niitä novelleita. Julkaisen kohta kokoelman. Ja lähden kiertueelle.”  
  
” _Kiertueelle?_ ”  
  
”Se on sellaista kokeilevaa nykykirjallisuutta”, Bill sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani että se tulee yllätyksenä. Mutta koin aina että tietokirjallisuus oli vähän kuivakkaa.”  
  
”Mutta mitä minä teen?”  
  
”Ehkä te voisitte mennä pariksi päiväksi jonnekin”, Bill sanoi ja hymyili vähän, ”sinä ja Tonks. Odottaisitte että joulu menee ohi ja miettisitte että mitä haluatte nyt tehdä. Minä ajattelin pitää talon mutta jos tarvitset väliaikaisen asunnon niin voin tyhjentää työhuoneeni.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Fleur sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä on?” Tonks sanoi.  
  
” _Hyvä on?_ ” Molly sanoi. ” _Merlin._ Minusta tuntuu että nyt me tarvitsemme jälkiruokaa.”  
  
”Minä taidan käydä ulkona”, Tonks sanoi ja nousi seisomaan.  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan”, Fleur sanoi ja näytti siltä että odotti jonkinsorttista räjähdystä, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut, paitsi että Percy sanoi että jästilain artiklan viisi pykälää 182B oli käytetty aivan väärin tässä arkistointitapauksessa 53.  
  
”Percy”, Molly kuiskasi, ”mitä sinä oikein puhut? Sinun veljesi erosi juuri.”  
  
Percy laski _Päivän Profeetan_ pöydälle ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Ron?”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Ron sanoi ja painoi kasvot kämmeniin, ja sitten Tonks ei kuullut enää enempää koska oli oikeastaan jo eteisessä. Hän ei äkkiä muistanut kengännauhataikoja joten hän vain jätti nauhat auki ja käveli suoraan ulos. Kaikkialla oli lunta, aivan hirveästi lunta, se leijui hänen ympärillään ja tarttui hänen hihoihinsa ja häntä nauratti. Hän ei lainkaan tiennyt mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi ja se tuntui hirveän hyvältä. Ja sitten Fleur käveli hänen luokseen, tarttui häntä vyötäröltä ja suuteli häntä, ja hän suuteli takaisin eikä piitannut hittoakaan siitä että ikkunat näkivät.  
  
  
**  
  
  
GINNY  
  
  
Harry koputti oveen kun hän oli työntämässä viimeistä villapaitaa reppuun. Hän nyökkäsi ja Harry tuli sisälle huoneeseen ja painoi oven kiinni. Ikkunasta näkyi miten Fleur ja Tonks suutelivat edelleen omenapuiden alla.  
  
”Oletko varma tästä?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”En. Oletko sinä?”  
  
”En”, Harry sanoi ja istuutui sängylle, jolla hän oli nukkunut Lunan kanssa, paitsi että oli kyllä kestänyt melko pitkään ennen kuin he olivat päässeet suutelemisesta nukkumiseen. Hänellä oli ollut hengästynyt ja häkeltynyt olo ja hän oli halunnut silittää Lunan hiuksia ja Lunan kaikkea ja samalla häntä oli hiukan puristanut rinnasta. Hän oli miettinyt että ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei hän ollut suudellut ketään pitkään aikaan.  
  
”Mutta kai me nyt eroamme”, hän sanoi ja istuutui Harryn viereen sängylle. Lumisade yltyi ikkunan takana. Hänellä oli omituisen rauhallinen olo jos otti huomioon, että kaikki oli muuttunut ja eikä hän vielä edes tiennyt miten.  
  
”Kyllä”, Harry sanoi ja näytti sitten vähän hämmentyneeltä, ”jos sinä siis haluat erota.”  
  
Hän kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja kumma kyllä Harry oikeasti katsoi häntä ja huomasi sen ilmeen.  
  
”Me eroamme”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi olkapäitä vähän taakse.  
  
Ginny hymyili. Kaikki villapaidat olivat jo repussa. Aivan kohta hän lähtisi täältä ja menisi jonnekin, ja hänestä tuntui että sitten hän ja Harry eivät olisi enää yhdessä. Kaksikymmentä vuotta hiipuisivat ja katoaisivat jonnekin taustalle. Hän opettelisi miltä tuntui olla Ginny Weasley ilman Harry Potteria. Tosin luultavasti hän näkisi silti Harrya kaiken aikaa, heillähän oli kolme lastakin.  
  
”Minä voisin mennä suoraan Lunan luokse”, hän sanoi, ”jos sinua ei haittaa. Mutta ihan vain käymään. Ja sitten minä hankin oman asunnon.”  
  
”Sinä saat kyllä puolet talosta”, Harry sanoi.  
  
”En minä halua enää asua siellä”, Ginny sanoi niin ystävällisesti kuin osasi, ja silti Harry näytti vähän hämmästyneeltä. ”Harry, minua ei kyllä lainkaan haittaisi, jos sinä haluaisit pitää talon. Lapset voisivat olla siellä kesällä, tai tietenkin myös minun luonani, mutta… kyllä sinä tiedät mitä tarkoitan.”  
  
Harry nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Totta kai minä pidän talon.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja taputti Harrya polvelle. Harry näytti aika yllättyneeltä mutta ei kuitenkaan säpsähtänyt. ”Pitäisikö meidän sanoa vielä jotain?”  
  
”Voit tulla hakemaan tavaroitasi milloin vain”, Harry sanoi. ”Ja kannattaa ottaa lämpimiä vaatteita Skotlantiin, siellä on varmaan aika kylmä.”  
  
Ginny avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Kyllä he pärjäisivät, hän ja Harry. He olivat jotenkin kummasti onnistuneet elämään yhdessä kaksikymmentä vuotta, varmasti he osaisivat erotakin. Ehkä heistä jopa jossain vaiheessa tulisi taas ystäviä.  
  
”Minä taidan istua tässä vielä hetken aikaa”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Ginny otti reppunsa ja käveli ovelle. Hänellä oli omituinen olo, vähän niin kuin silloin vuosia sitten kun he olivat olleet vaeltamassa ja hän oli tajunnut viiden mailin jälkeen, että reppu oli niin kevyt siksi että hän oli unohtanut telttansa. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja ajatteli sitä miten hän ja Luna olisivat Lunan mökissä Skotlannissa, aivan kahdestaan, ja häntä alkoi saman tien jännittää. Ovella hän kääntyi vielä vilkaisemaan Harrya, joka istui sängyllä ja näytti hyvin mietteliäältä.  
  
”Harry”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Draco Malfoy taitaa olla ihastunut sinuun.”  
  
Harryn silmät laajenivat. Ginny käveli ulos ovesta ja sulki sen perässään, ja sitten hän veti oikein syvään henkeä. Siriuksen koira juoksi hänen jalkojensa päältä ja Sirius käveli sen perässä ja näytti siltä ettei tiennyt lainkaan mitä oli tapahtumassa. Hän kyllä tajusi sen tunteen.  
  
Hän seurasi koiraa ja Siriusta alakertaan, joka oli täynnä laukkuja ja reppuja ja ihmisiä. James istui sohvalla Teddyn vieressä eikä edes näyttänyt huomaavan häntä, mutta äiti huomasi hänet kyllä, pujotteli hänen luokseen ja halasi häntä niin pitkään, että keittiöstä kuului ainakin kahden kattilan kolahdus kun ne tipahtelivat lattialle. Hän oli sanonut äidille vain että lähtisi muutamaksi päiväksi Lunan luokse, ja että Harry luultavasti lähtisi käymään Dracon kanssa kaljalla, ja että James ja Teddy varmaan menisivät Teddyn luokse, ja että jos jollain sukulaisella sattuisi olemaan ylimääräinen asunto vuokrattavana, nyt olisi hyvä aika mainita siitä hänelle.  
  
”Mistä sinä arvasit?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Arvasin mitä?” äiti kysyi ja rutisti häntä vähän lujempaa.  
  
Luna odotti häntä portailla. Tonks ja Fleur seisoivat edelleen omenapuiden alla, ja hän tarttui Lunan käteen ja antoi vetää itsensä kauas Skotlantiin, missä hänen nenänsä täyttyi lumesta ja reppu tipahti maahan ja häntä nauratti ja ehkä ihan vähän myös itketti, ja sitten hän tajusi ettei ollut käynyt Lunan tässä kodissa vielä koskaan, ja että hänen korviaan palelsi.  
  
”Mennään sisälle”, Luna sanoi, pudotti omankin reppunsa ja painoi lapaset hänen kasvojensa sivuille. ”Saanko minä nyt suudella sinua?”  
  
”Saat”, hän sanoi.  
  
  
**  
  
**  
7\. luku: Seuraavana iltana  
  
  
** TEDDY  
  
  
Hän ilmiintyi melkein Jamesin päälle. James tarttui häntä vyötäröltä ja veti sitten kätensä pois niin nopeasti että melkein kaatui selälleen, ja hän otti askeleen taaksepäin ja törmäsi seinään. _Merlin._ Hän kiskoi takin liepeitä alas ja koetti näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi hämmentynyt lainkaan, ja sitten hän nosti katseensa Jamesiin, joka tuijotti häntä suu auki.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä.  
  
” _Hitto_ ”, James sanoi, istuutui hänen sohvansa käsinojalle kengät yhä jalassa ja työnsi kädet hiuksiin, ”tai siis, ei se mitään. Ei se mitään. Minä tästä nyt vain… mihin sinä haluat minut?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
James puri alahuultaan ja nauroi sitten vähän hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Tarkoitin että minne minä menen, Teddy, minne minä… keittiöön? Juodaanko teetä? Vai katsotaanko telkkaria? Tai haluatko purkaa tavarasi tai jotain?”  
  
Teddy vilkaisi reppuaan, joka oli pudonnut eteisen lattialle samalla, kun hän itse oli tajunnut olevansa melkein Jamesin sylissä ja että Jamesin kädet olivat hänen vyötäröllään. Sitä kohtaa kihelmöi edelleen hiukan. Hän mietti oliko mahdollista, että hän olisi allerginen, mutta se tuntui vähän liian huonolta tuurilta. Ja James nojasi edelleen sohvaa vasten ja nyki paitansa kaula-aukkoa.  
  
”Teetä”, Teddy sanoi, ”tai ehkä jotain vahvempaa.”  
  
”Hyvä”, James sanoi ja nielaisi. Hän katseli miten Jamesin kaula liikkui.  
  
”Minä keitän kahvia”, hän sanoi ja käveli sitten keittiöön. Hän oli jättänyt kaiken ihan sikin sokin eilen kun oli lähtenyt isän ja Jamesin kanssa Kotikoloon, ja nyt häneltä meni ainakin kaksi minuuttia ennen kuin hän tajusi, että kahvipaketti oli keskellä pöytää villapaidan ja kirjojen välissä. Hän keitti kahvia mutta kuvitteli koko ajan miten James liikkui hänen selkänsä takana, ehkä kiersi sohvan ympäri ja meni ikkunan luo, tai ei sittenkään, ehkä James käveli häntä kohti ja nyki edelleen paidan kaula-aukkoa niin että koko paita olisi kohta vinossa, vaikka miksi hitossa James olisi ollut hermostunut, Jameshan tiesi oikein hyvin mitä tapahtui. James oli jo kesällä ajatellut että heillä oli jotain juttua.  
  
_Merlin._ Ja hän oli vain ajatellut että he olivat ystäviä, kummallisen hyviä ystäviä mutta ehkä James vain oli harvinaisen kypsä seitsemäntoistavuotias ja lisäksi tuoksui hyvältä, mutta Victoire oli mukava tyttö. Sitten syksyllä hän oli välillä istunut kylpyammeen pohjalle kesken suihkun ja saanut loitsulla kaikki veden rippeetkin höyryämään, ja hän oli työntänyt jalkapohjat ammeenreunaa vasten eikä ollut ajatellut yhtään mitään, paitsi ehkä joskus sitä, miten hän oli nojannut Jamesin olkapäähän ja James oli taputtanut häntä reidelle, yleensä aika myöhään kun elokuvasta oli jo lopputekstit menossa. Sitten hän oli miettinyt että olipa outoa miten hänen ajatuksensa poukkoilivat.  
  
”Teddy?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Taikasauva tuoksui hiukan noelta ja kahvi kärysi. Hän veti loitsun nopeasti pois, työnsi sauvan takataskuun ja ravisteli kättään. ”Kahvi taitaa olla jo valmista.”  
  
”Siltä se kyllä näyttää”, James sanoi ja kiersi pöydän toiselle puolelle. Ikkunan takana Lontoo oli harmaa ja hiukan sumuinen, vastapäisen talon ikkunasta näkyi pyykkejä ja seinästä oli lohkeillut palasia. Silloin tällöin erityisen tylsinä iltoina Teddy pohti, voisiko vain avata ikkunan ja tehdä jonkun ihan nopean korjausloitsun. Ja samalla hän voisi kuivattaa naapurin pyykit ettei niitä tarvitsisi pitää olohuoneessa viikkoja.  
  
Hän kaatoi Jamesille kahvia ja James katseli hänen käsiään tai siltä se ainakin näytti. Hänen kätensä olivat kuitenkin aivan tavalliset kädet, tai niin hän oli aina ajatellut. Hän tuijotti niitä vähän aikaa ja kysyi sitten, haluaisiko James ehkä paahtoleivän tai jotain muuta.  
  
”Minulla ei ole oikein nälkä”, James sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Mehän söimme juuri aamupalan. Ja sitä puuroa oli niin paljon. Mutta ehkä voisimme…”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Istua sohvalla”, James sanoi kuulostaen melko hermostuneelta.  
  
He menivät sohvalle. Teddy aikoi avata television mutta se tuntui vähän huonolta idealta, melkein niin kuin hän olisi koettanut väittää, ettei tässä ollut muusta kyse. Hän joi vähän kahvia joka oli aivan sietämättömän kitkerää, ja sitten hän laittoi kahvimukin sohvapöydälle ja katseli kuinka James tyhjensi omansa pohjaan saakka. Sydän hakkasi kurkussa.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi, kun James oli laittanut mukin lattialle ja kääri hihoja kyynärpäihin. James kääntyi kohti häntä ja näytti vähän yllättyneeltä. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja sanoi itselleen että James oli kertonut yrittävänsä iskeä häntä, varmaankin hänen pitäisi tehdä nyt aloite. Hän ei tietenkään tiennyt miten se tehtiin, eikä hän mitenkään muistanut miten se oli tapahtunut Victoiren kanssa, paitsi että Victoire oli kai suudellut häntä ja sanonut sitten pitävänsä hänestä ja että he voisivat ryhtyä seurustelemaan.  
  
”Kuule mitä?” James kysyi hetken päästä mutta ei kuulostanut edes hirvittävän kärsimättömältä, hermostuneelta vain.  
  
”Minä en tiedä miten tämä tehdään”, Teddy sanoi.  
  
”Mikä?” James kysyi ja näytti vähän järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Tämä”, hän sanoi ja osoitti Jamesia ja sitten kiireesti ihan mitä tahansa muuta, mikä sattui olemaan televisio, ”tämä… juttu.”  
  
”Mikä juttu?” James kysyi aivan hiljaa.  
  
Teddy painoi silmät hetkeksi kiinni ja pakotti hiuksensa vaaleansinisiksi. Se oli aina ollut hänen rauhallisin värinsä. Sitten hän nosti jalat sohvalle ja taitteli ne heidän väliinsä, ja James tuijotti hänen polviaan ja teki saman kuin hän, paitsi että sohvalla ei ollut riittävästi tilaa heidän molempien jaloille. Nilkat osuivat toisiinsa, ja sitten sääret. Seinäkello tikitti. Lahkeista kuului vähän suhiseva ääni kun kankaat hankautuivat toisiaan vasten. James piteli kiinni sohvasta niin kuin olisi pelännyt tipahtavansa.  
  
”Sanoit että meillä oli jotain juttua”, Teddy sanoi, ”kesällä.”  
  
James nyökkäsi ja veti sitten niin syvään henkeä että kumma ettei villapaita ratkennut. ”Ja ehkä nytkin.”  
  
”Ehkä nytkin”, Teddy sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan, jotka olivat päässeet menemään aivan kuiviksi. Se johtui varmaan pakkasesta. Hän siirsi hiukan jalkaansa koska polvea alkoi pakottaa, mutta hänen varpaansa osuivat Jamesin reiteen ja James hengähti niin lujaa että hänen kasvojaan alkoi kuumottaa. Hän yritti vetää varpaansa takaisin mutta James tarttui häntä nilkasta.  
  
”Älä”, James sanoi ja puristi luultavasti vähän lujempaa kuin tajusi, ”älä ota sitä pois. Kyllä sinä voit… voit tehdä minulle ihan mitä tahansa.”  
  
Hän tuijotti Jamesia. Korvissa humisi taas. Ehkä hän oli unohtanut ilmastointiloitsun päälle. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tai siis”, James sanoi ja nieleskeli muttei päästänyt irti hänen nilkastaan, ”tarkoitin tietenkin että… tai tarkoitin oikeastaan juuri sitä, koska luulen että sinä… luulen ettet keksisi mitään sellaista mitä minä en haluaisi kokeilla. Mutta en oikeastaan tarkoittanut… älä katso minua tuolla tavalla, Teddy, _Merlin_ , minulle tulee kuuma.”  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi. ”Lämmitys on varmaan aika lujalla.”  
  
”Totta”, James sanoi hitaasti ja katsoi edelleen häntä, ja hän puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen, kun James päästi irti hänen nilkastaan ja kiskoi päällimmäisen paidan pään yli. Ei hän tuota ollut tarkoittanut, tai ehkä olikin. Ehkä hän tosiaan oli tarkoittanut sitä. Ja sitten James kiskoi t-paidankin pois ja heitti sen sohvan yli kasaan jossa oli vähän kirjoja ja joku vanha muki, joka puolestaan kaatui, mistä lähti aika dramaattinen ääni, ja sitten James työnsi olkapäät taakse ja painoi kämmenet omille polvilleen ja istui siinä hänen edessään ilman paitaa. _Ilman paitaa._ Ei siinä mitään, hän oli ennenkin nähnyt Jamesin ilman paitaa. Ja hän tiesi kyllä että James harrasti… liikuntaa. Hän tiesi vatsalihaksista. Eikä niitä juurikaan edes näkynyt. Kylkiluut näkyivät vähän. Sitten hän tajusi tuijottavansa Jamesin vatsaa ja rintaa ja kaikkea ja nosti katseensa takaisin ylös, ja James näytti siltä että oli nimenomaan halunnut että hän tekisi juuri niin.  
  
”Sinä tykkäät minusta”, James sanoi, ”luojan kiitos sinä tykkäät minusta.”  
  
Teddy nyökkäsi vaikka niska tuntui hirveän jäykältä. Jamesin rintakehä nousi ja laski nopeasti ja sitten hän tajusi hengittävänsä itse samaa tahtia. James tarttui uudestaan hänen nilkkaansa ja hän aikoi sanoa jotain, esimerkiksi että kyllä hän tosiaan tykkäsi Jamesista. Hän ei ollut aivan varma miltä sen olisi pitänyt tuntua. Hän oli luullut tykkäävänsä Victoiresta mutta näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna ehkä hän oli tykännyt Victoiresta siksi, että oli tuntunut niin hyvältä idealta tykätä Victoiresta. Kaikkien mielestä Victore oli ollut niin mukava tyttö. Ja niin kaunis. Ja älykäs. Mutta nyt James Potter kömpi vähän hankalan näköisesti polvilleen ja tarttui sitten häntä toisestakin nilkasta, ja Jamesilla oli lyhyt tumma pörröinen tukka ja hämmästynyt hymy ja kulmikkaat olkapäät, ja James työnsi peukalonsa sisään hänen sukanvarsistaan ja silitti hänen nilkkojaan. Hän halusi työntää jalkansa Jamesin syliin mutta onnistui sentään pitämään ne paikoillaan, ja sitten hän mietti miksi hitossa halusi työntää jalkansa Jamesin syliin. Eihän sellainen kuulunut asiaan. Hän oli aina tehnyt kaiken niin kuin kuuluikin, sillä tavalla kuin se meni elokuvissa. Mutta tällaisesta niissä ei ollut sanottu juuri mitään, ja sitten James tarttui hänen vasempaan nilkkaansa molemmilla käsillä, veti koko jalan polvensa päälle ja sukan pois.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”Ei aavistustakaan”, James sanoi ja työnsi kämmeniään lahkeen alla kohti polvia. Teddyn varpaat näyttivät oudoilta ja muhkuraisilta ja ihokarvat alkoivat vaihtaa väriä, ja James nauroi ja kumartui suutelemaan hänen polveaan, ja silloin hän potkaisi Jamesia vahingossa nenään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi, ”anteeksi, minä –”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, James sanoi ja hieroi nenäänsä. ”Toinenkin sukka.”  
  
Hän katsoi miten James painoi kämmenet hänen oikealle nilkalleen.  
  
”Sopiiko se?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. James veti sukan pois, heitti sen kirjakasaan ja työnsi sitten hänen lahjettaan ylös kunnes se juuttui polven alle. Varpaita kutitti ja sääret alkoivat pudota Jamesin reisien päältä, ja niinpä hän painoi jalkapohjat sohvaa vasten. James painoi toisen kämmenen hänen polvelleen ja toisen sohvan selkänojalle.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyi. Hänen äänensä kuulosti vähän ohuelta ja hengästyneeltä ja hän toivoi että olisi juonut sen kahvin loppuun asti.  
  
James tuijotti häntä hänen polviensa välistä ja pudisteli päätään niin että hiukset huojuivat puolelta toiselle. ”En tiedä. En minä… ei aavistustakaan.”  
  
”Käydään kävelyllä”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Jamesin käteen, joka koetti pidellä hänen polveaan. Jamesin ranne oli lämmin ja sormet taipuivat hänen kätensä alla ja hän mietti että tätä hän ei ollut tehnyt ikinä, ei varmasti, koska sitä ei ollut ollut elokuvissa. Tai ehkä hän ei vain ollut huomannut. Hän painoi sormenpäät keskelle Jamesin kämmentä ja kuljetti niitä sitten kohti sormia, ja James veti terävästi henkeä ja alkoi sitten nauraa.  
  
”Mitä? Miksi sinä naurat? Eikö näin –”  
  
”Kävelyllä?” James kysyi muttei vetänyt kättään takaisin. ”Miten niin käydään kävelyllä? Minä ajattelin että me puhuimme… että me puhumme siitä että pitäisikö ottaa housut pois jalasta.”  
  
”Housut?”  
  
”Niin”, James sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ”mutta en tarkoita että sillä asialla olisi kiire, tarkoitan vain että… että jos haluaisit niin voisit vain sanoa.”  
  
”Haluaisin mitä?”  
  
James tuijotti häntä. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät. Tai arvaat. Tai tarkoitan siis että… että ihan mitä vain.”  
  
”Meidän pitää ensin käydä kävelyllä”, hän sanoi ja tajusi puristavansa Jamesin kättä lujempaa kuin oli aikonut, ”ja kaupassa. Minulla ei ole täällä mitään ruokaa. Kaikki on syöty. Pitää ostaa iltapalaa ja… aamupalaa.”  
  
James nyökkäsi. Hän tunsi peukalonsa alla miten Jamesin pulssi kiihtyi.  
  
”Ja huomiselle ruokaa”, hän sanoi, ”tai sitten voimme tilata vaikka pitsat.”  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi, ”Teddy, mitä me teemme?”  
  
”Keitetään lisää kahvia”, hän sanoi, ”ja mennään kävelemään puistoon. Ja…”  
  
James katsoi häntä pää kallellaan. Hän veti hiukan Jamesin ranteesta ja James veti takaisin. Hän puri alahuultaan. James näytti vähän yllättyneeltä ja antoi sitten vetää itsensä lähemmäs, otti toisella kädellä tukea sohvasta ja kiipesi hänen polviensa väliin. Hän yritti pitää selkänsä suorana vaikka jalat sojottivat ympäriinsä sohvalla. James näytti läheltä katsottuna hermostuneemmalta kuin kaukaa, ja lisäksi James lakkasi katsomasta häntä silmiin kun tämän polvet alkoivat hipoa hänen farkkujensa sisäsaumaa. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja ajatteli sitä kävelyä. Räntäsade varmaan vaihtuisi vedeksi ja heillä olisi jästisateenvarjo loitsun sijaan, ja he pysähtyisivät jonnekin harmaiden kerrostalojen väliin ja vesi valuisi pitkin selkää ja heidän olisi pakko olla niin lähekkäin että he käytännöllisesti katsoen litistyisivät toisiaan vasten, ja sitten he taivuttaisivat päätään vastakkaisiin suuntiin täysin samaan aikaan ja nojaisivat lähemmäs ja heidän huulensa koskisivat toisiaan aivan kevyesti ja -  
  
”Teddy”, James sanoi, tarttui hänen oikeaan polveensa ja suuteli häntä suulle.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. James räpytteli myös. Jamesin kasvot olivat omituisen lähellä häntä, ehkä viiden tuuman päässä, ja suudelma tuntui yhä hänen huulillaan, mikä ehkä johtui siitä että James oli puraissut häntä kevyesti. Se oli luultavasti ollut vahinko. Tai ehkä James piti sellaisesta. Hän kysyisi asiaa sitten joskus kun uskaltaisi. Nyt hän veti syvään henkeä ja tuijotti Jamesia, joka hengitti kiivaasti sisään ja ulos ja vilkuili häntä suu auki.  
  
Kun hän painoi sormensa Jamesin niskaan, Jamesin suu loksahti kiinni. Hän itse oli jo valmiiksi vähän liian hengästynyt, hän oli varmaan unohtanut hengittää. Hän veti keuhkot täyteen ja suuteli sitten Jamesia varmaan kolme sekuntia ennen kuin oli pakko vetää taas henkeä. Hänen sormensa olivat kuitenkin yhä Jamesin tukassa, joka olikin takkuisempi kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Hän mietti hiukan hajamielisesti saisiko sormiaan enää irti sieltä, ja sitten James suuteli häntä taas.  
  
”Merlin”, hän sanoi kun sai taas henkeä.  
  
”Onko meidän pakko lähteä kävelylle?” James kysyi hänen leukaansa vasten.  
  
”On. Meillä ei ole ruokaa.”  
  
”En minä piittaa”, James sanoi ja puristi sitten silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. ”Hitto, minulla on jo melkein nälkä.”  
  
”Voisimmeko me… voinko minä…”  
  
”Totta kai”, James sanoi ja näytti sitten hämmästyneeltä, ”voitko sinä mitä?”  
  
”Voinko minä pitää sinua kädestä kiinni?” Teddy kysyi ja nielaisi. ”Vai onko tämä… onko tämä sellainen… olemmeko me vain, tuota, täällä ja jästivehjevajassa…”  
  
”Ei missään nimessä”, James sanoi ja suuteli häntä niin nopeasti ettei aivan osunut, ”tai siis, jos sinä haluat olla yhdessä vain täällä niin kyllä se käy, mutta minä… luulin että haluat pitää minua kädestä kiinni. Ulkona.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, veti sormensa pois Jamesin hiuksista ja laittoi ne sitten Jamesin selälle. Se tuntui vielä jännittävämmältä. Jamesin iho oli lämmin ja selkäranka tuntui kevyesti hänen kämmentään vasten kun hän kuljetti kättään alemmas.  
  
”Minä voin kertoa ihan kenelle tahansa että olen sinun kanssasi”, James sanoi, ”kenelle vain. Kenelle minä kerron?”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse kertoa vielä kenellekään”, Teddy sanoi ja pysäytti kätensä Jamesin farkkujen reunaan. ”Oletko sinä –”  
  
”Olenko minä mitä?”  
  
Hän nielaisi. ”Oletko sinä minun kanssani?”  
  
James tuijotti häntä pari sekuntia ja hän mietti oliko tehnyt virheen, hemmetti, hän oli varmaan tehnyt virheen jo nyt eikä mikään ollut vielä edes alkanut. Mutta James tarttui kiinni hänen polvestaan niin ettei hän päässyt karkaamaan mihinkään, ja sitten James suoristi selkänsä ja istuutui kantapäidensä päälle, eikä hän osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa ja odottaa. Hän tosiaan piti Jamesista. Hän piti Jamesista niin paljon että vatsa tuntui puristuvan kasaan kylkiluiden alta ja varpaat kipristyivät.  
  
”Olen”, James sanoi lopulta, ”kyllä minä olen. Minä olen sinun kanssasi, Teddy.”  
  
” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Jos haluat”, James sanoi ja tarttui häntä toisella kädellä nilkasta. ”Mutta jos et niin sitten minä… sitten minä ehkä lähden kotiin. Jos sinä vaikka haluat vielä palata Victoiren kanssa yhteen.”  
  
Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran ja James puristi hänen nilkkaansa kovempaa. ”Ei missään tapauksessa”, hän sanoi, ”minä en missään tapauksessa aio palata yhteen Victoiren… mitä sinä _teet?_ ”  
  
”En tiedä”, James sanoi mutta jatkoi hänen nilkkansa silittämistä. ”Mutta minä en halua olla mikään kokeilu. Minä luulen että olen ihan oikeasti ihastunut sinuun. Ja kyllä minä tiedän että olen ihan hyvännäköinen ja että minulla on vatsalihakset, mutta jos sinä vain haluat kokeilla että miltä tuntuu olla pojan kanssa, niin sitten minä en kyllä –”  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoi ja veti Jamesia kyynärvarresta lähemmäs ennen kuin hänen nilkkansa alkaisi väpättää, ”tule nyt jo tänne. Voit kertoa ihan kenelle vain haluat. Minä en taida vielä uskaltaa. Mutta sinä voit kertoa.”  
  
James hymyili hänelle mutta ei päästänyt irti hänen nilkastaan. ”Sinä pidät tästä.”  
  
Hän puri alahuultaan.  
  
”Sinä pidät tästä”, James sanoi ja kömpi lähemmäs, ”ja jos me kerran… niin sinähän olet käytännössä minun poikaystäväni. Sinä olet minun poikaystäväni ja minä aion selvittää mistä kaikesta muusta sinä pidät.”  
  
_Merlin_ , hän ajatteli.  
  
”Mutta ensin mennään kävelylle”, James sanoi ja suuteli häntä suulle, ”koska minulla on nälkä ja meidän pitää ostaa ruokaa.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
DRACO  
  
  
Hän kaatoi itselleen vähän viiniä ja kuunteli samalla, miten Harry pyysi kylpyhuoneen patsasta ystävällisesti kääntymään selin. Hänen olisi varmaan pitänyt mainita, että hän oli jähmetyttänyt patsaan melkein heti sen jälkeen kun oli muuttanut tänne. Se oli katsellut häntä ja hän oli ollut hetkittäin niin yksinäinen ettei ollut tiennyt mitä tehdä, eikä hän varsinkaan ollut tiennyt mitä tehdä patsaalle, joka oli koskettanut häntä olkapäähän samalla kun hän oli availlut housujen vetoketjua. Nyt hän nojasi kämmenen marmoria vasten ja kuunteli miten vesi juoksi putkissa. Ilmeisesti Harry oli päässyt patsaan kanssa jonkinlaiseen sopimukseen.  
  
Viini lämmitti kurkussa ja Harry oli alkanut hyräillä. Draco yritti leijuttaa nojatuolin lähemmäs, mutta sauva olikin tainnut unohtua takin taskuun. Hänestä oli kai tulossa vanha tai hajamielinen, tai ei vanha, ei sentään vielä vanha. Niin Astoriakin oli sanonut hänelle kun he olivat viimeksi nähneet, ja Scorpius oli käskenyt hänen ostaa vähän rennompia vaatteita. Harry ei sentään näyttänyt piittaavan hänen kauluspaidoistaan. Hän käveli itse nojatuolin luo ja ajatteli että oli luultavasti vain hermostunut. Hän oli kutsunut Harry Potterin luokseen. Varmasti siitä olikin vähän syytä hermostua.  
  
Hän oli jo melkein jänistänyt. He olivat seisoneet Kotikolon pihalla ja Harry oli tuijottanut sitä kohtaa, josta James oli juuri hetki sitten kaikkoontunut Teddyn perässä. Hän oli toivottanut Harrylle hyvää joulua, mutta kurkku oli ollut vähän käheä ja häntä oli alkanut äkkiä yskittää, ja sitten Harry oli katsellut vähän aikaa Ginnyä ja Lunaa, jotka olivat seisoneet vähän kauempana ja pitäneet sormiaan toistensa taskuissa. Sitten hän oli ajatellut, että he olivat sentään nukkuneet samassa sängyssä. Varmaankaan Harry ei järkyttyisi jos hän pyytäisi tätä illaksi käymään, tai ehkä yöksi. Harry saisi oman makuuhuoneen jos haluaisi, ja oman kylpyhuoneen, ja oikeastaan oman olohuoneenkin. Ja sitten Harry oli kääntynyt häntä kohti ja kysynyt, voisivatko he mennä kaljalle.  
  
Hän otti vähän lisää viiniä. Hän ei onneksi ollut juurikaan juonut kaljaa osittain siksi, että oli ollut hädin tuskin iltapäivä, ja osittain siksi että Harryn polvi oli ollut niin lähellä hänen polveaan pöydän alla, ja pubi oli ollut aivan hiljainen lukuun ottamatta itsekseen pöydissään istuvien ihmisten huokailua, jonka hän kyllä oikein hyvin ymmärsi, olihan sentään joulu. Nyt hänen päänsä alkoi kuitenkin jo tuntua vähän kevyeltä ja sumealta. Hän yritti suoristaa selkänsä mutta nojatuoli oli liian pehmeä siihen, ja sitten hän harhautui miettimään sitä, miten Harryn polvi oli osunut hänen polveensa pöydän alla ja sitten Harry oli kaatanut kaljansa.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän oli sanonut ja häivyttänyt kiireesti kaljan sitä mukaa kun se oli valunut pöydänreunan yli, ”ei se mitään. Tuota sattuu minulle yhtenään.”  
  
Harry oli vilkaissut häntä niin kuin ei olisi uskonut häntä lainkaan, ja sitten Harry oli vetänyt syvään henkeä ja sanonut: ”Voisitko kutsua minut sinun luoksesi?”  
  
”Draco?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Harry seisoi ovensuussa ja katseli hänen viinilasiaan.  
  
”Voisinko minäkin saada tuollaisen?” Harry sanoi. ”Ja onko se patsas marmoria?”  
  
”On”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan vaikka tuntui siltä että nojatuoli pisti vastaan. ”Minä kaadan sinulle viiniä. Punaista vai valkoista?”  
  
”Punainen käy oikein hyvin”, Harry sanoi. ”Onko tuo keittiötaso marmoria?”  
  
”On kai”, hän sanoi, kaatoi Harrylle viiniä ja toivoi että olisi voinut leijuttaa taikasauvan luokseen, mutta valitettavasti se ei onnistunut ilman sauvaa. Häntä oli tietenkin vähän hermostuttanut jo pubissa. Hän ja Harry Potter olivat olleet yhdessä kaljalla, heidän jalkansa olivat melkein koskeneet toisiinsa ja kaikki oli tuntunut hiukan erilaiselta kuin ennen, mikä oli ehkä johtunut siitä että edellisenä yönä he olivat nukkuneet samassa sängyssä. Hän kuvitteli että sellainen muutti ihmissuhteita vaikka oli toki harvemmin kokeillut asiaa. Ja välillä hän oli unohtanut juoda kaljaansa ja oli sen sijaan jäänyt pohtimaan mitä kaikkea voisi tapahtua, siis hänen ja Harry Potterin välillä, kun nyt yllättäen olikin käynyt ilmi että Harry oli ilmeisesti eroamassa. Harry oli jutellut hänelle Ginnystä kummallisilla puolikkailla lauseilla jotka olivat aina jääneet kesken, ja hän oli kuunnellut, ihan oikeasti, välillä hän vain oli miettinyt mitä tapahtuisi jos hän kumartuisi kaljalasin yli ja suutelisi Harrya. Mutta tietenkään hän ei ollut tehnyt niin.  
  
”Mitä sinä ajattelet?” Harry kysyi. ”Ja voisimmeko me mennä siihen huoneeseen, mistä näkyi kaupungin yli?  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä, miten oli katsellut Harryn huulia. _Kaupungin yli_ tarkoitti oikeastaan _lähipuistoon saakka_ , mutta hän johdatti Harryn kuitenkin olohuoneeseen, istuutui sohvalle ja pidätti hengitystä pari sekuntia, kunnes Harry istuutui hänen viereensä. Hän oli jo melkein juonut viinilasinsakin tyhjäksi. _Hemmetti._ Hän rupesi aina kiroilemaan jästisanoilla kun oli kevyesti humalassa. Astoria oli inhonnut sitä tapaa, mutta Astoriaa hän nyt vähiten halusi ajatella, kun Harry oikaisi jalkansa hänen valkoiselle matolleen ja piteli viinilasistaan kiinni kaksin käsin melkein niin kuin olisi pelännyt kallistaa sitä. ”Ei sinun tarvitse varoa mattoa”, hän sanoi, ”eikä sohvaa.”  
  
”Eikö?” Harry kysyi.  
  
”Me olemme velhoja. Kyllä minä saan tahrat pois.”  
  
Harry näytti vähän yllättyneeltä mutta joi sitten hiukan viiniään. Draco katseli Harryn -  
  
_Hemmetti.  
  
Merlin._  
  
”Mukava asunto”, Harry sanoi ja nielaisi niitä huuliaan, jotka nyt jo näyttivät vähän tummemman punaisilta, mutta ehkä se johtui valaistuksesta. ”Oikein… tilava.”  
  
”Onhan se”, Draco sanoi ja räpytteli silmiään. Hän oli taatusti suudellut jotakuta vähän aikaa sitten. Ehkä jopa tänä vuonna. Mutta hän ei vain muistanut kuka se oli ollut. Ehkä Percy Weasley silloin kun he olivat arkistoineet sitä lentävän leivänpaahtimen tapausta ja arkistointiloitsu oli vahingossa tarttunut heihinkin ja he olivat joutuneet odottamaan monta tuntia ennen kuin tekninen apu oli ehtinyt kellarikerrokseen saakka. Mutta hän oli kyllä melko varma että siitä oli pari vuotta. Leivänpaahdinloitsut olivat sen jälkeen muuttuneet turvallisemmiksi. Ja hän oli koko ajan tiennyt ettei hän varsinaisesti ollut kovin ihastunut Percyyn ja erityisesti ettei Percy ollut ihastunut häneen. Kyse oli ollut lähinnä arkistointihuoneen hämärästä tunnelmasta ja siitä että hän oli välillä iltaisin pidellyt itseään kädestä kiinni ja kuvitellut että siinä oli joku toinen ihminen. Harrysta hän piti aivan oikeasti. Totta kai hän piti Harrysta. Teini-ikäisenä hän oli ajatellut Harrya taatusti joka ikinen päivä ainakin kerran ja yleensä paljon useammin. Tietenkin sellainen jätti jälkensä.  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä viinilasin yli. Hän täytti suunsa viinillä, painoi silmänsä kiinni muutamaksi sekunniksi ja yritti keskittyä. Kerran erityisen ystävällisellä illallisella Astoria oli sanonut hänelle, että hän oli hädin tuskin keski-ikäinen, kohtuullisen varakas ja oikeassa valaistuksessa hyvännäköinen jos piti hänen näköisistään miehistä, kyllä hän vielä löytäisi jonkun. Sitten hän muisti että Astoriaa hänen nimenomaan ei pitänyt ajatella.  
  
”Draco?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja hieroi otsaansa, ”ajattelin Astoriaa.”  
  
Harryn otsa rypistyi. ”Astoriaa?”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Draco sanoi ja puraisi itseään huuleen. ”Anteeksi. Tarkoitin siis että… ajattelin sinua.”  
  
”Minua ja Astoriaa.”  
  
”Ei kun pelkästään sinua”, hän sanoi, täytti suun viinillä ja nielaisi. Harry näytti huojentuneelta. _Hitto._ Harry näytti ihan oikeasti huojentuneelta. Hän oli melko varma että Harry piti hänestä, mutta ei ollut lainkaan selvää että millä tavalla, Harryhan ei ollut edes sanonut pitävänsä miehistä vaikka olikin antanut polvensa nojata hänen polveaan vasten, kai se jotain tarkoitti, ja sitten hän huomautti itselleen ettei se luultavasti tarkoittanut mitään. Hän joi vähän lisää viiniä. Ulkona alkoi jo hämärtää ja lähipuiston valot olivat syttymässä, ja Harry oli ollut hänen luonaan vasta puoli tuntia ja jo nyt hän oli melkein yhtä hermostunut kuin aikoinaan koulussa. Silloin hän ei tosin ollut ollut ihastunut Harryyn. Ehkä.  
  
”Ja tämä sohva”, Harry sanoi ja otti vähän lisää viiniä, ”on oikein mukava.”  
  
”Niin on”, Draco sanoi. Ehkä hän oli ollut hiukan ihastunut Harryyn jo jonkin aikaa, ainakin siitä saakka kun oli alkanut miettiä Harryn osaston arkistointiasioita ja Harry oli nojannut tuolinsa selkänojaan raivokkaan suoraselkäisesti niin kuin olisi halunnut käskeä hänet saman tien ulos. Ja hän oli tavallaan toivonut että Harry tekisi sen. Sitten he olisivat voineet riidellä. Hän olisi ehkä tuntenut itsensä taas teini-ikäiseksi. Mutta Harry oli ollut kohtuullisen kohtelias ja vähän hämmentynyt ja tullut kaljalle kun hän oli pyytänyt ja nukkunut hänen kanssaan samassa sängyssä ja tullut hänen kotiinsa ja jutellut hänen patsaalleen ja -  
  
Harryn polvi osui hänen polveensa.  
  
Hän läikäytti vähän viiniä. Punainen läikkä levisi matolle hänen jalkansa viereen ja Harry hätkähti niin että tipautti omaa viiniään syliinsä. ”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi, ”anteeksi, en tiedä miten tässä… _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, hän sanoi ja otti viinilasin, jota Harry näytti ojentavan hänelle. Hän joi sen tyhjäksi ja tajusi sitten että Harry tuijotti häntä silmät suurina. ”Ei se haittaa”, hän toisti mutta viini tarttui kurkkuun. ”Me olemme velhoja. Kyllä se lähtee pois. Kyllä se… kuule, Harry –”  
  
”Mitä?” Harry kysyi ja nojasi vähän lähemmäs niin että heidän polvensa liukuivat toisiaan vasten. Hän aikoi tarttua Harryn polveen mutta tajusi sitten viime hetkellä, että hänellä oli viinilasi kummassakin kädessä. Hän piti kiinni laseista ja kumartui Harrya kohti, ja Harry tuijotti häntä silmät suurina mutta ei peruuttanut. Hän ei yhtään muistanut miten tämä kuuluisi tehdä. Siellä arkistossakin oli ollut niin hämärää ja Percy Weasley oli ollut yllättävän kova tekemään aloitteita. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja painoi sitten heidän suunsa vastakkain mutta ei pystynyt sulkemaan silmiään, koska Harry Potter tuijotti häntä edelleen ja sitä paitsi Harryn silmälasien sangat painoivat häntä nenään.  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja nojasi vähän kauemmas, ja Harry työnsi silmälaseja ylemmäs nenällä, ” _hitto_ , olen pahoillani, tämä ei varmaankaan ollut –”  
  
”Sinä suutelit minua”, Harry sanoi ja tarttui häntä polvesta, ja hän melkein pudotti molemmat viinilasit, ”Draco, sinä suutelit minua.”  
  
”Niin suutelin”, hän sanoi. ”Olen pahoillani. Paitsi jos pidit siitä koska siinä tapauksessa en ole yhtään pahoillani.”  
  
”Luulen että pidin siitä”, Harry sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Voisimmeko kokeilla uudestaan?”  
  
”Totta kai. Tietenkin. Minä vain… minä laitan nämä viinilasit jonnekin.”  
  
Harry istui sohvalla ja katseli häntä, kun hän kiipesi jaloilleen, joi molemmat lasit tyhjäksi ja vei ne sitten sohvapöydälle, joka koetti liukua karkuun mutta oli liian hidas. Ulkona oli jo melkein pimeää. Hänen sormenpäitään kihelmöi ja polveakin kihelmöi eikä hän oikein tiennyt miten tässä näin oli käynyt, paitsi että oli aika ilmeistä että hän oli nimenomaan halunnut, että tässä kävisi näin. _Hitto._ Hän käveli takaisin Harryn luokse, suoristi paidan kauluksia ja tajusi että ylin nappi oli avautunut, ja sitten hän tajusi että Harry tuijotti hänen sormiaan.  
  
Hän istuutui hyvin hitaasti takaisin sohvalle.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi ja tarttui hänen polveensa, ja hän melkein potkaisi Harrya mutta sai sitten viime hetkellä pidettyä polvensa aloillaan. Hän oli ehkä sittenkin juonut liian monta lasia viiniä, tai ainakin kaksi. Tai ehkä se johtui hermoista. Ehkä hän sittenkin oli jo keski-ikäinen. Ehkä hän ei pystyisi suutelemaan Harry Potteria hermostumatta, ja ainakaan hän ei pystyisi tekemään mitään muuta niin kuin esimerkiksi viemään Harrya makuuhuoneeseen. Hän oli jo pitkään ollut sitä mieltä että hänen sänkynsä oli aivan liian iso. Toisinaan hän nukkui siinä sivuttain jotta se ei tuntuisi aivan naurettavalta. Mutta ehkä Harry tänä yönä olisi hänen seuranaan, ja he voisivat nukkua päät käännettyinä vastakkaisiin suuntiin niin kuin eilen, ja hän voisi kuunnella Harryn hengitystä ja miettiä että oli sängyssä jonkun kanssa, hän ihan oikeasti oli _sängyssä jonkun kanssa_ , ja takuulla Astoriakaan ei ollut uskonut että niin koskaan kävisi. Vaikka tietenkään hän ei aikonut nyt ajatella Astoriaa.  
  
Hän painoi kämmenensä Harryn kaulalle. Harry räpytteli silmiään. Harrylla oli oikeastaan aika kauniit silmät, hyvin vihreät. Hän nojasi lähemmäs ja Harry sulki silmänsä jo ennen häntä, ja sitten hänkin sulki omansa ja suuteli Harrya suupieleen. Harry kallisti päätään. Nenät osuivat yhteen. Sohva upotti väärästä kohdasta. Lattian läpi alkoi kuulua vaimeaa kulkusten ääntä. Kaikki oli jokseenkin hankalaa ja kömpelöä eikä lainkaan sellaista kuin hän olisi kuvitellut, jos hän nyt ylipäänsä olisi kuvitellut suutelevansa Harry Potteria, esimerkiksi pehmeästi omassa makuuhuoneessaan missä Harry makaisi hänen sängyssään ja kertoisi hänelle miten paljon inhosi muutoksia arkistoinnissa, ja sitten hän tajusi suutelevansa Harry Potteria. Harryn suu oli hiukan raollaan ja sormet availivat hänen toiseksi ylintä nappiaan, ja tämä tuntui kaikin puolin oikealta suudelmalta.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän laski kätensä Harryn olkapäälle, nojasi taaksepäin ja veti syvään henkeä. Paidan napit olivat näköjään avautuneet melkein lantiolle saakka. Hän vilkaisi omaa vatsaansa ja sitten taas Harrya, joka puri alahuultaan ja näytti niin suudellulta että vatsaa kipristi. Harryn hiukset olivat sekaisin ja silmälasit hiukan vinossa ja polvi Dracon polvien välissä, ja sohva oli ilmeisesti alkanut valuttaa heitä toisiaan kohti. Hän tarttui Harryn reiteen jottei olisi aivan kaatunut Harryn päälle, mutta Harry vetäisi henkeä niin terävällä äänellä että hän päätti jatkaa kaatumista.  
  
He eivät tietenkään tänään menisi sänkyyn, tai menisivät mutta eivät sillä tavalla, niin hän ajatteli kun silitti Harryn reittä farkkujen läpi ja Harry kiskoi jokseenkin kiireisen näköisenä hänen paitansa liepeitä vyön alta. Nyt oli vielä aivan liian aikaista. Mutta joskus he luultavasti tekisivät senkin, hän nimittäin aikoi viedä Harry Potterin treffeille ja tehdä koko jutun, seurustelun ja sen sellaisen. Hän veisi jopa Harryn tapaamaan äitiään mutta vasta sitten kun olisi opettanut Harrylle muutaman sukuloitsun, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Ja he kävisivät kaikenlaisissa paikoissa, taidegallerioissa, ehkä jopa jästien elokuvateattereissa. He söisivät popcorneja yhteisestä kulhosta ja nauraisivat väärissä kohdissa. Ehkä hän painaisi kämmenensä Harryn reidelle juuri kun elokuvassa tulisi erityisen pimeä hetki. He kävisivät kävelyillä ja ehkä hankkisivat koiran, ja hän hankkiutuisi eroon tästä asunnosta ja patsaasta. Hän ei tietenkään muuttaisi Harryn luokse ainakaan saman tien, mutta ehkä hänellä voisi olla joku vähän pienempi asunto, joku sellainen missä olisi vain yksi makuuhuone.  
  
Nyt Harry suuteli häntä, ja hän mietti että Harry tietenkin nukkuisi toisinaan hänen sängyssään, kietoisi sormensa hänen niskaansa ja työntäisi selkänsä seinää vasten, ja Harryn jalat olisivat hänen ympärillään, kantapäät melkein kiinni selässä, ja hän kumartuisi lähemmäs. He olisivat puhuneet siitä jo aiemmin, luultavasti paljon ja hyvin kömpelösti ja häntä aina vähän mietityttäisi, tajusiko Harry lainkaan mistä he puhuivat. Mutta kyllä Harry tajuaisi. Ja sitten he suutelisivat ja hän painaisi kämmenet Harryn takapuolen alle ja nostaisi Harryn syliinsä, hänen tosin pitäisi ensin käydä salilla tai etsiä joku ihmisiin tehoava leijutusloitsu, ja Harry tuijottaisi häntä suu auki ja pitäisi kiinni hänen olkapäistään niin lujaa että se melkein sattuisi, ja hän katsoisi Harrya suoraan silmiin. Harrylla olisi tietenkin silmälasit päässä koska eihän tämä muuten näkisi mitään. Ja hän laskisi Harrya hyvin varovasti syliinsä vahvoilla käsivarsillaan, ja Harry –  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Harry kysyi ja nojasi taaksepäin. Draco tajusi että hänen paitansa oli kyllä auki mutta edelleen olkapäillä, ja että Harrylla oli kaikki vaatteet päällä eivätkä he olleet sängyssä vaan sohvalla ja että he olivat hädin tuskin suudelleet eikä seksistä ollut edes puhuttu, ehkä Harry ei ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut sellaisesta, ei ainakaan sellaisesta seksistä mitä hän oli miettinyt, ja sitten hänen kasvojaan alkoi kuumottaa aika kovasti. ”Draco? Mitä nyt? Onko sinulla kuuma? Onko sinulla huono olo?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Draco sanoi, vaikka kyllähän hänellä oli hieman huono olo. ”Minä, tuota, minä ajattelin vain… pitäisikö meidän syödä jotain?”  
  
”Vastahan me söimme”, Harry sanoi, ”pubissa.”  
  
”Totta”, Draco sanoi ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä. He olivat syöneet ranskalaisia sormin ja hän oli yrittänyt tarttua niihin vain lautasliinan reunalla ja Harry oli nauranut hänelle ja nuollut sitten sormiaan. ”Mutta kai sinä…”  
  
”Kai minä mitä?” Harry kysyi ja näytti siltä ettei lainkaan tiennyt.  
  
Draco nielaisi. ”Kai sinä jäät yöksi? Nukkumaan? Tai katsomaan televisiota?”  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä vähän aikaa ja hänen sydämensä hyppäsi kurkkuun. Jos Harry nyt kuitenkin lähtisi, niin hän varmaan joisi loput viinipullosta kylpyhuoneessa patsaan kanssa ja heräisi aamulla lattialta kauluspaita kietoutuneena rinnan ympärille. Niin oli kerran käynyt mutta se oli ollut heti eron jälkeen ja hän oli yrittänyt olla ajattelematta sitä. Mutta nyt Harry näytti niin hämmentyneeltä että häntä alkoi tosiaan huolestuttaa.  
  
”Harry?” hän sanoi ja koetti kuulostaa niin itsevarmalta ja huolettomalta kuin pystyi, mutta hän onnistui kuulostamaan lähinnä siltä kuin olisi juuri saanut flunssan.  
  
”Totta kai minä jään yöksi”, Harry sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. ”Onko sinulla tosiaan televisio?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
LUNA  
  
  
Lumi valui ikkunalaseja pitkin ja pakkanen ryömi sisään nurkista siitä huolimatta, että hän oli kyllä syksyllä tehnyt kaikki eristysloitsut jotka oli muistanut. Hän oli vuokrannut mökin iäkkäältä noidalta, joka oli sanonut ettei kestänyt enää syrjäseutujen hiljaisuutta eikä sitä kummitusta joka aina keväisin mellasti puutarhan perukoilla. Ensimmäisenä keväänä hän oli yrittänyt jutella kummitukselle, mutta se oli säikähtänyt heti kun hän oli kysynyt sen rakkauselämästä. Sen jälkeen sitä ei ollut näkynyt. Mutta hän piti mökistä. Skotlanti oli ollut pelkkä päähänpisto, hän oli ajatellut viipyä yhden talven ja sitten lähteä taas ulkomaille, kuulemma Bulgariassa oli havaittu havaitsemattomia hilematoja. Mutta täällä hän oli yhä. Hän melkein kompastui reppuun ja sitten nojatuoliin ja pianonreunaan, ja sitten hän työnsi hiukset pois kasvoiltaan ja tajusi että Ginny katseli häntä sängyltä. Hänen kyynärpäänsä osui pianon alimmille koskettimille ja ikkunalasit helähtivät. Hän oli yrittänyt laajentaa niiden musiikkimakua mutta ei ollut vielä onnistunut.  
  
”Luna?”  
  
Hän suoristi selkänsä. Ikkunoiden takana oli jo niin pimeää ettei hän nähnyt juuri mitään. Siellä se kaikki kuitenkin oli, aivan ennallaan, ja hänkin oli ennallaan, mökki oli ennallaan, Ginny vain istui hänen sängyllään varpaat työnnettyinä peiton alle. Ginnyn polvissa oli pisamia. Hehkulamppu huojui niin kuin olisi ollut yhtä hämmentynyt kuin Lunakin, paitsi että ei hänen olisi kuulunut olla hämmentynyt, Ginny oli ollut hänen luonaan jo monta tuntia. He olivat tehneet ruokaa ja melkein aiheuttaneet tulipalon, ja sitten he olivat istuneet sohvalla saman viltin alla, ja Luna oli pikkuhiljaa valunut Ginnyn syliin. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna hän oli varmaan tehnyt sen tahallaan. Ginny oli silittänyt hänen hiuksiaan ja hän oli melkein nukahtanut. Ja sitten hän oli miettinyt silmät puolittain kiinni että juuri tätä hän oli kaivannutkin.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
Hän pyörähti ympäri ja laittoi sitten pianon kannen kiinni jottei enää säikäyttäisi ikkunalaseja. Ginny oli vetänyt polvet rintaansa vasten ja hymyili hänelle, mutta jos hän tulkitsi aivan oikein niin Ginny kyllä näytti hiukan hermostuneelta.  
  
”En oikeastaan mitään”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minä luulin että me olimme menossa sänkyyn”, Ginny sanoi.  
  
Luna nielaisi. He olivat käyneet jo kävelylläkin, lunta oli satanut hiljalleen ja Ginny oli nyppinyt sitä hänen hiuksistaan ja hänen rintakehänsä oli tuntunut ahtaalta mutta hyvällä tavalla, ei niin kuin silloin kun hän oli tajunnut olevansa allerginen kaikkeuspyöriäisille keskellä niiden luolaa. Kello ei ollut vielä kovin paljon eikä hän myöskään tiennyt mihin oli laittanut sen, mutta varmaan tähän aikaan hän yleensä istuskeli keittiön pöydän ääressä ja katseli ulos ikkunasta ja mietti asioita. Ja nyt Ginny kallisti päätään vähän vasemmalle ja työnsi sitten kädet hiuksiin, kiinnitti ne paremmin poninhännälle ja hengitti niin että yöpaidan kangas nousi ja laski. Ginny näytti siltä että aikoi olla tuossa koko yön, hänen sängyssään. He olivat tietenkin nukkuneet yhdessä jo Kotikolossa, mutta siellä Harry oli ollut aivan seinän takana. Se oli ollut ihan eri asia.  
  
” _Luna_ ”, Ginny sanoi hiljaa, mutta jostain syystä ääni vaikutti menevän suoraan kylkiluiden läpi, ”tule tänne.”  
  
”Minne?”  
  
”Sänkyyn minun kanssani”, Ginny sanoi ja nuolaisi alahuultaan.  
  
”Miksi?” Luna kysyi ja puraisi sitten itseään alahuuleen. Ginny näytti vähän yllättyneeltä, mutta tavallaan se oli ihan reilua, hänkin nimittäin oli yllättynyt. Joulu oli käytännöllisesti katsoen ohi ja Ginny oli täällä hänen kanssaan, puristi hänen peittoaan ja tuijotti häntä.  
  
”Miten niin miksi?” Ginny kysyi ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Ginny”, Luna sanoi, kiipesi sängyn reunalle ja varoi istumasta Ginnyn varpaille, ”minun täytyy kertoa sinulle jotain.”  
  
Ginny nojasi lähemmäs häntä ja näytti huolestuneelta. Hän mietti voisiko ehkä suudella Ginnyä. He eivät olleet suudelleet moneen tuntiin, eivät sen jälkeen kun olivat astuneet kynnyksen yli ja potkineet kengät jaloistaan ja yksi niistä oli osunut siihen lipastonkulmaan joka aina rupesi ulvomaan. Hän oli kyllä ajatellut suutelemista monta kertaa, mutta Ginny oli niin kaunis ja tavallaan vielä melko vahvasti naimisissa ja hänen paras ystävänsä ja kaikki tuntui sitä monimutkaisemmalta mitä enemmän sitä ajatteli. ”Luna?” Ginny sanoi, ja hän katseli Ginnyn suuta. ”Mitä sinun pitää kertoa minulle?”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään.  
  
”Sinun piti kertoa minulle jotain”, Ginny sanoi.

”Niin”, hän sanoi. ”Totta. Se oli… minun piti… Ginny, minä olen tavallaan aika vakava.”  Hän nielaisi ja sillä aikaa Ginny avasi suunsa, joten hän kiirehti jatkamaan. ”Ja toisinaan surullinen. Ja toisinaan hyvin iloinen. Ja toisinaan molempia samaan aikaan. Ja minusta tuntuu että ihastuin sinuun vähän aikaa sitten tai ehkä olen ollut ihastunut jo kauemmin, esimerkiksi kolmekymmentäkolmevuotiaasta asti, sinä kesänähän me kävimme siellä meren rannalla yhtenä viikonloppuna ja sinä nauroit minulle kun minä kahlasin veteen. Mutta siis, minä yritän kai sanoa että minä olen hirveän vakavissani, niin vakavissani ettei se varmaan ole edes terveellistä. Mutta minä en missään nimessä haluaisi että mikään menee pieleen, tai että me lakkaamme puhumasta toisillemme tai mitään sellaista. Se olisi aivan hirveää.”  
  
”Luna”, Ginny sanoi, nojasi polviensa yli ja tarttui häntä ranteesta, ”totta kai jokin menee pieleen. Mutta emme me lakkaa puhumasta toisillemme.”  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” hän kysyi.  
  
”En”, Ginny sanoi ja puristi lujempaa, ”mutta yritetään. Jos me molemmat puhumme toisillemme niin silloinhan asiat ovat aivan hyvin.”  
  
”Mutta sinä saatat pettyä minuun”, Luna sanoi, ”tai ehkä sinä kyllästyt minuun tai sinulle tulee ikävä Harrya.”  
  
”Totta kai minulle tulee ikävä Harrya”, Ginny sanoi ja silitti hänen rannettaan. ”Luna, minuakin pelottaa.”  
  
”Sinä olet aina niin rohkea”, Luna sanoi, ”muistatko kun kävin katsomassa pelejäsi silloin aikoinaan? Oikeasti minulla oli silmät kiinni varmaan puolet ajasta. En ikinä tajunnut miten sinä uskalsit lentää sillä tavalla.”  
  
”Minua pelottaa vaikka mitä”, Ginny sanoi ja veti hänen kätensä syliinsä, ja hän katseli Ginnyn polvien pisamia ja haalistunutta arpea ja hiukan punertavia ihokarvoja ja yöpaidan reunaa ja sitten omaa kättään, jonka poikki Ginnyn sormet kulkivat ja painoivat aivan kevyesti. Häntä värisytti. ”Minua pelottaa että minä teen jotain ihan hölmöä”, Ginny jatkoi, ”jotain niin hullua ettei kukaan ymmärrä sitä, niin kuin vaikka että melkein nelikymppisenä minä suutelen yhtä ystävääni keskellä yötä ja lähden hänen mukaansa Skotlantiin.”  
  
Luna nielaisi. ”Ginny –”  
  
”Ja sitten me suutelemme lumisateessa”, Ginny sanoi, ”ja kynnyksellä, ja hänellä on kummallisia huonekaluja jotka alkavat ulvoa kun niitä potkaisee kengällä, ja sitten myöhemmin illalla hän sanoo että alkaa olla jo myöhä, ja minä kuvittelen että hän tarkoittaa että me voisimme mennä sänkyyn, ja sitten minä istun hänen sängyssään pelkässä yöpaidassa varpaat peiton alla ja minua jännittää koska en ole tehnyt mitään tällaista ikinä.”  
  
”Ikinä”, Luna toisti ja kömpi vähän lähemmäksi ehkä siksi, että Ginny veti häntä käsivarresta, tai ehkä siksi että Ginny tosiaan näytti hiukan hermostuneelta. Hän ojensi vapaan kätensä Ginnyn kaulalle ja Ginny melkein hätkähti kun hänen sormensa osuivat lämmintä ihoa vasten.  
  
”Niin”, Ginny sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ” _Ikinä._ Olen ollut vain Harryn kanssa. Yli puolet elämästäni ja joskus tuntuu siltä ettei mitään muuta koskaan ollutkaan. Eikä tässä ole kyse siitä että sinä olet nainen, tai ei ainakaan pelkästään siitä, mutta enhän minä tiedä mitään mistään, en tiedä miten asiat toimivat, tai luin kyllä joskus muutaman novellin mutta niistä tuli sillä tavalla levoton olo että en uskaltanut lukea enempää.”  
  
”Ei se varmaan ole mitenkään erityistä”, Luna sanoi, ”tai erityisen vaikeaa, se on vain… en minäkään ole ikinä ollut sinun kanssasi.”  
  
Ginny nauroi vähän hengästynyttä naurua ja nosti sitten kätensä hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Voitaisiinko sammuttaa valot?”  
  
Hän sammutti valot. Ne syttyivät hetken päästä uudestaan mutta hän jutteli niille vähän ja sitten ne pysyivät pimeinä. Nurkkien natina muuttui pehmeämmäksi. Pimeässä hän hukkasi Ginnyn pisamat mutta piti kätensä Ginnyn kaulalla, ja Ginny nojasi otsansa hänen otsaansa vasten ja silitti hänen hiuksiaan ja kättään ja puhui jotain lumihangesta ja siitä miten oli tuntunut että oli liian myöhäistä hypätä, mutta nyt Ginny kuitenkin oli hypännyt ja se tuntui hirveän hurjalta ja hyvältä samaan aikaan. Hän ei ollut varma ymmärsikö asiaa, koska ei lunta kuitenkaan vielä ollut ihan niin paljon.  
  
Sitten Ginny suuteli häntä suulle ja hän suuteli takaisin, ja Ginny puhui hänelle vähän siitä miten ei oikeastaan ollut harrastanut seksiä pitkään aikaan, oikeastaan niin pitkään että oli aivan mahdollista että se oli päässyt unohtumaan kokonaan, vai mitä mieltä Luna oli, olikohan se sellainen juttu niin kuin luudanvarrella lentäminen että sen muisti aina kun oli kerran oppinut? Hän suuteli Ginnyä vähän varovaisemmin ja sanoi ettei lainkaan uskonut että seksi oli samanlaista kuin luudanvarrella lentäminen, ja sitten Ginny työnsi kämmenensä hänen paitansa alle ja veti ne saman tien pois ja hengitti vähän aikaa syvään ja päättäväisesti. Sillä aikaa hän riisui paitansa ja meni peiton alle Ginnyn polvien sekaan.  
  
Hän ajatteli koko ajan että varmaankaan he eivät tekisi mitään. He vain suutelisivat ja sitten nukkuisivat ja ehkä yöllä suutelisivat vähän lisää. Tulisi lisää päiviä. Lunta sataisi enemmän. He kävisivät kylällä ja kulkisivat käsi kädessä ja se tuntuisi hirveän hurjalta. Öisin he nukkuisivat samassa sängyssä ja kierisivät toistensa päälle. Ehkä jossain vaiheessa hän kutsuisi Ginnyä tyttöystäväksi, mutta se ajatus tuntui niin jännittävältä ettei hän oikein pystynyt ajattelemaan sitä, ja hänen ajatuksensa katkesivat muutenkin, kun Ginny kuljetti kätensä hänen rintaliiviensä hakasten kohdalle ja avasi ne.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Ginny sanoi, ”en tiedä oliko tämä… olisi varmaan pitänyt kysyä. En tiedä miten tällainen toimii. Ehkä minun pitäisi mennä hetkeksi –”  
  
Hän suuteli Ginnyä ja loput sanat vaihtuivat muminaksi. Sitten hän pujotteli rintsikat pois päältään ja heitti ne sängyn alle, ja Ginny työnsi peittoa vähän syrjään polvien päältä ja tuijotti häntä, tai luultavasti hänen rintojaan, ja ehkä vähän vatsaakin ja kaulaa ja välillä kasvoja ja sitten taas rintoja. Hän yritti olla hymyilemättä, koska kyse oli kuitenkin aika vakavasta tilanteesta, mutta suupielet eivät millään pysyneet alhaalla.  
  
”Mitä minun pitäisi…” Ginny sanoi ja nielaisi äänekkäästi, ”luuletko että minä voisin… voisinkohan minä…”  
  
Hän painoi kämmenet Ginnyn olkapäille ja sitten hän painoi Ginnyn olkapäitä alemmas kunnes ne upposivat patjaan. Gnny makasi selällään ja katseli häntä vaikkei pimeässä nähnytkään varmaan juuri mitään, ja hän veti peiton varovasti heidän välistään ja asetti omat polvensa Ginnyn polvien väliin. Ginnyn suu oli raollaan ja hengitys näkyi kaikkialla. Hän asetti toisen kämmenen Ginnyn polvelle ja Ginny veti terävästi henkeä ja alkoi sitten nauraa.  
  
”Hitto”, Ginny sanoi naurunsekaisella äänellä, ” _hitto,_ minä… minua _jännittää._ ”  
  
”Minuakin jännittää.”  
  
”Minua jännittää enemmän”, Ginny sanoi ja silitti hänen solisluutaan peukalollaan. ”Enkä minä tiedä yhtään mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu.”  
  
Hän suuteli Ginnyä suulle. Ginny suuteli häntä takaisin lujaa niin kuin olisi yrittänyt unohtaa sen jännityksen, ja hän työnsi sormet Ginnyn hiuksiin ja jatkoi suutelemista niin kauan että Ginnyn kädet alkoivat vaellella.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän aikoi sanoa Ginnylle vähän lisää siitä jännityksestä, häntä tosiaan jännitti, huomasiko Ginny että hänen kätensä tärisivät, ja he voisivat tehdä oikeastaan mitä tahansa, he pitäisivät pikkuhousut jalassa jos Ginny toivoi niin, he voisivat suudellakin, se oli mukavaa, varpaita alkoi kipristää. Mutta siinä vaiheessa Ginny ei enää halunnutkaan jutella vaan kuljetti sormiaan hänen rintojensa yli ja sitten nauroi pehmeällä äänellä kun hän hengitti syvään ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, ja sitten hän painoi kämmenensä Ginnyn vatsalle ja Ginnyn nauru hiipui tärinäksi vatsassa. Hän suuteli Ginnyä navan alta. Ginny puristi sormensa hänen hiuksiinsa ja tuijotti häntä suu auki ja silmät suurina pimeän läpi kun hän taas kiipesi suutelemaan Ginnyn suuta, ja sitten myös kaulaa ja korvaa ja leukaa ja solisluuta. Mutta Ginnyn paita oli joka tapauksessa kiipeämässä ylös. Hän kysyi Ginnyltä kävikö se, ja Ginny kiskoi paidan pois ja sitten tarttui hänen ranteeseensa molemmilla käsillään ja painoi sen keskelle rintakehäänsä, ja hän kuunteli Ginnyn sydäntä omien sormiensa alla. Se kuulosti tasaiselta ja rohkealta.  
  
Hänestä kyllä tuntui että Ginnyä jännitti edelleen. Hän silitti ensin Ginnyn polvea ja sitten reiden sisäreunaa, ja Ginnyn sormet hänen niskassaan muuttuivat vähän kömpelömmiksi. Ginnyn pikkuhousujen kangas tuntui pehmeältä kun hän kuljetti sormensa ihan kevyesti sen yli, ja sitten Ginny tarttui hänen ranteeseensa, suoristi hänen sormensa ja painoi ne takaisin. Sänky narisi mutta nurkat olivat hiljaa. Ginnyn hengitys kasvoi tiheämmäksi ja välillä heltyi taas, ja hän suuteli Ginnyä rintojen väliin ja sitten rinnoille. Hengitys humisi korvissa. Välillä Ginny katseli häntä silmäluomien välistä ja näytti siltä ettei oikein uskonut että hän tosiaan oli siinä. Hänkään ei ollut aivan varma olisiko sitä pitänyt uskoa. Mutta jossain vaiheessa Ginny riisui pikkuhousunsa, ja hän suuteli Ginnyä suupieliin ja kuunteli käheää epäuskoista naurua, ja hän ajatteli sitä miten he voisivat huomenna mennä kävelylle meren rantaan.  
  
  
**  
**  
**  
FLEUR  
  
Hän kaatoi vielä toisen lasin punaviiniä ja leijutti sen sitten Tonksille, joka vilkaisi häntä sohvan selkänojan yli ja hymyili vähän. Tonksin hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset ja suupielissä oli mietteliäitä ryppyjä. Hän käveli Tonksin viereen ja istuutui sohvan toiselle reunalle, ja Tonks otti pitkän kulauksen viinistään. Ikkunan takana lumisade muuttui koko ajan märemmän näköiseksi, sellaiseksi joka varmasti tarttuisi kasvoihin ja hiuksiin jos nyt työntäisi pään ulos ikkunasta. Mutta tietenkään hän ei tekisi niin, koska hän ei ollut enää lähdössä minnekään.  
  
Hän oikaisi jalkansa Tonksin matolle. Hänellä oli yhä korkokengät jalassa vaikka Tonks oli kyllä sanonut, että hän voisi ottaa ne pois. Hänen varmaan pitäisi myös vaihtaa mekko johonkin vähän mukavampaan, johonkin sellaiseen mitä ihmiset käyttivät kotonaan, mutta sitä oli vielä vähän vaikea ajatella. Eikä tämä tietenkään ollut hänen kotinsa. Hänen pitäisi ruveta kyselemään asuntoa, mutta sitten kaikki olisi niin lopullista. Hän ei kuitenkaan missään nimessä aikonut muuttaa Billin toimistoon.  
  
”Minä kyllä ajattelin välillä että ehkä hän tietää”, Tonks sanoi ja katsoi ikkunaa, jonka takana ei näkynyt muuta kuin räntäsadetta. ”Mutta en voinut uskoa ettei hän olisi sanonut mitään.”  
  
Korot jättivät kuoppia mattoon. Fleur katseli niitä ja sitten omaa kuvaansa ikkunasta. Siellä se huojui räntäsateen keskellä haaleana ja aika epäselvänä. Hän näytti surulliselta. Hän näytti siltä kuin olisi juuri eronnut eikä olisi oikein tiennyt mitä tekisi seuraavaksi. Tonks joi viinilasinsa tyhjäksi ja ojentautui työntämään sen sohvapöydälle, ja sitten hän näki ikkunan heijastumasta kuinka Tonks katseli häntä. Tämä olisi varmaan ollut helpompaa jos he olisivat olleet jossain muualla, jossain missä olisi ollut ihmisiä, ehkä ravintolassa. He olisivat voineet tanssia. Hän olisi painanut kämmenet Tonksin vyötärölle. Jossain sopivassa kohdassa hän olisi suudellut Tonksia suulle, eivätkä he olisi lainkaan piitanneet siitä kuka sen saattoi nähdä. He olisivat lähteneet sieltä yhtä matkaa ja suudelleet kadullakin, ja hän olisi hymyillyt räntäsateeseen kun olisi ajatellut sitä, miten enää heidän ei tarvinnut varoa ketään. Kaikki tiesivät jo.  
  
”Minä voisin käydä suihkussa”, hän sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja tajusi sitten, että hänellä oli yhä täysi viinilasi kädessä. Hän joi sen puolilleen ja asetti sitten sohvapöydälle, ja Tonksin silmät tuntuivat raskaina hänen ihollaan.  
  
”Totta kai”, Tonks sanoi ihan liian hitaasti.  
  
”En minä ole pitkään”, hän sanoi, ja siihen Tonks ei sanonut mitään.  
  
Suihkussa hän loihti veden vähän kuumemmalle kuin yleensä. Hiukset valuivat pitkin kasvoja ja selkää ja ihoa kihelmöi mutta eri tavalla kuin yleensä Tonksin luona. Tämä melkein sattui. Lopulta hän laittoi veden pois ja seisoi sitten peilin edessä ja katseli itseään melkein niin kuin viime yönä, kun kaikki oli ollut aivan eri lailla mutta tuntunut silti kummallisen paljon samalta.  
  
Ehkä hän vain oli yhä vähän järkyttynyt. Ei hän varmaankaan ollut aikonut sanoa sitä, ei juuri silloin eikä sillä tavalla keskellä aamupalaa, eikä niin että ihan kaikki olivat paikalla. Mutta hänellä oli kummallinen pieni aavistus, että ehkä hän ei ollut aikonut sanoa sitä ikinä eikä millään tavalla. Eikä häntä kaduttanut, hän vain toivoi että olisi ollut hiukan parempi tässä kaikessa. Yleensä hän oli hyvä melkein kaikessa, mutta tämän hän oli hoitanut jotenkin erityisen huonosti. Ja nyt Bill oli yksin heidän talossaan eikä luultavasti edes inhonnut häntä, ja hän seisoi Tonksin kylpyhuoneessa alasti, tiputti vettä kaakelilattialle eikä tiennyt lainkaan mitä tehdä.  
  
Hän seisoi siinä yhä, kun Tonks lopulta koputti oveen. Ensin hän ajatteli ettei pystyisi nyt juttelemaan, ja että ehkä olisi parempi, jos hän vain kaikkoontuisi kotiin ja palaisi vaikka huomenna. Sitten hän muisti ettei hänellä oikeastaan ollut enää kotia, ja jos olikin, niin varmaankaan hän ei voinut ilmiintyä sinne ilman vaatteita ja aivan märkänä. Bill olisi voinut säikähtää. Hän avasi kylpyhuoneen lukkotaian ja kietoi sitten pyyhkeen ympärilleen, ja Tonks työnsi oven auki ja painoi olkapäänsä ovenkarmia vasten.  
  
”Kaduttaako sinua?” Tonks kysyi. Tonksin hiukset valuivat sinisestä violettiin.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja työnsi märkiä hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan.  
  
”Ei?”  
  
”Tuntuu oudolta.”  
  
Tonks veti syvään henkeä. Hän katseli miten Tonksin hiusten violetti alkoi muuttua vaaleammaksi.  
  
”Niin minustakin”, Tonks sanoi. ”Tuntuu ihan helvetin oudolta. Tuntuu siltä että kohta joku sanoo että se oli pelkkää vitsiä koko juttu.”  
  
Fleur pudisteli päätään vaikka hiukset tarttuivat kasvoihin.  
  
”Sinä näytät erilaiselta”, Tonks sanoi hiljempaa, ”erilaiselta kuin ennen. Pienemmältä.”  
  
”Minulla ei ole vaatteita.”  
  
”Ei se johdu pelkästään siitä”, Tonks sanoi ja puri alahuultaan. ”Sinä olet aina… sinä olit aina niin varma kaikesta.”  
  
”En minä ollut yhtään varma mistään.”  
  
”Mutta se tuntui joskus siltä. Sinä tiesit aina omituisen hyvin mitä minä ajattelin. Ja sinä sait minut aina… sait minut aina… hitto, älä nyt hymyile minulle tuolla tavalla. Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä minä tarkoitan. Ja sinulla oli aina kaikki niin hyvässä järjestyksessä ja minulla oli elämä ihan levällään.”  
  
Hän puristi pyyhkeen reunaa rintaansa vasten. Tonks astui sisäpuolelle mutta jäi silti oven viereen, ja hän mietti vähän hajamielisesti, mitä tapahtuisi jos hän nyt pudottaisi pyyhkeen. Ehkä Tonks kävelisi hänen luokseen ja suutelisi häntä. Tai ehkä Tonks hämmästyisi. Ehkä Tonks nostaisi pyyhkeen hänelle. Ehkä Tonks oli katsonut häntä sillä tavalla vain siksi että hän oli ollut naimisissa ja kaikki oli ollut hiukan mahdotonta. Mutta kun hän katsoi Tonksia nyt, hänestä tuntui että Tonks katsoi häntä edelleen melkein samalla tavalla. Ehkä se johtui valoista.  
  
”Tämä oli kummallinen päivä”, Tonks sanoi, ”ja hirveän pitkä.”  
  
Fleur nyökkäsi. He olivat olleet koko päivän Tonksin kotona ja mitä enemmän aikaa oli kulunut, sitä kummallisemmalta se oli tuntunut. Aluksi he olivat suudelleet. He olivat maanneet sohvallakin melkein päällekkäin ja Tonks oli työntänyt kätensä hänen paitansa alle, mutta sitten he olivat ruvenneet tekemään ruokaa ennen kuin mitään muuta oli ehtinyt tapahtua. Nythän heillä oli loputtomasti aikaa. Sitten he olivat kuunnelleet musiikkia ja puhuneet vähän politiikasta ja elokuvista ja Lontoon asuntomarkkinoista, ja aika oli kulunut hitaasti kunnes lopulta oli ollut ilta.  
  
”Huomenna”, Tonks sanoi nyt ja katseli häntä, ”mennään jonnekin. Mennään vaikka elokuviin ja sitten ravintolaan, jonnekin missä voi tanssia.”  
  
”En ole seurustellut kenenkään kanssa kahteenkymmeneen vuoteen”, hän sanoi.  
  
”En minäkään”, Tonks sanoi. ”Mutta kyllä me keksimme miten se tapahtuu. Ja etsitään sinulle asunto. Ja sitten minä tulen kylään.”  
  
”Minä en muista enää millaista on asua yksin.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä kohta muistat”, Tonks sanoi ja hymyili vaikka ääni olikin hiukan surullinen. ”Se on toisinaan aika mukavaa. Voi valvoa niin pitkään kuin huvittaa ja syödä sängyssä jos haluaa.”  
  
” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Niinpä”, Tonks sanoi. ”Mutta huomenna me tulemme tanssimasta joskus aika myöhään, ehkä kahdeltatoista, vaikka sen jälkeen onkin jo työpäivä. Me tulemme takaisin tänne ja sinä kaadat meille vielä yhdet lasit viiniä. Ja sitten sinä sanot meneväsi suihkuun. Minä seuraan sinua ja me suutelemme tuossa.”  
  
Fleur vilkaisi olkansa yli. Tonks hymyili hänelle ja nyökkäsi sitten uudestaan kohti ihan tavallisen näköistä kohtaa laattaseinässä.  
  
”Sinä varmaan pudotat pyyhkeesi”, Tonks sanoi, ”mutta vasta huomenna. Nyt minä etsin sinulle jotkut mukavammat vaatteet, sellaiset että sinä naurat. Joko sinua nukuttaa?”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui vähän käheältä.  
  
”Hyvä”, Tonks sanoi. ”Juodaan vähän viiniä. Ja katsellaan ulos ikkunasta.”  
  
He joivat vähän viiniä ja katselivat ulos ikkunasta. Tonksin verkkarit ja auroriopiston t-paita näyttivät aivan naurettavilta ja sitä paitsi molemmat olivat Fleurilla vähän liian isoja, mutta hän piti kasvonsa vakavina ja se oli sen arvoista, koska Tonks tuijotti häntä jatkuvasti viinilasin takaa ja yritti ihan selvästi olla nauramatta. Jossain vaiheessa hänen oli pakko myöntää itselleen, että vaatteet olivat kyllä aika mukavat.  
  
Hän joi viinilasinsa loppuun saakka ja pohti muutaman kerran että mitähän Bill mahtoi tehdä. Tähän aikaan illasta Bill yleensä istui sohvannurkassa, luki jotain ja jätti teekuppeja lattialle. Hän ei sanonut sitä ääneen mutta Tonks taisi silti arvata, että hän ajatteli Billiä. Sitten Tonks asettautui sivuttain sohvalle ja nosti jalat hänen syliinsä, ja hän silitti Tonksin nilkkoja kunnes tämän pää alkoi notkahdella sivulle.  
  
  
**  
  
  
JAMES  
  
  
Teddy Lupin oli hänen poikaystävänsä. Teddy Lupin oli ihan oikeasti hänen poikaystävänsä. Tai ainakin hän oli melko varma että Teddy Lupin oli hänen poikaystävänsä. He olivat käyneet kaupassa ja hän oli pitänyt kiinni Teddyn kädestä kunnes tämä oli sanonut ettei oikein pystynyt ottamaan paketteja hyllystä, ja senkin jälkeen hän oli välillä koskettanut Teddyä käsivarteen ihan vain siksi että pystyi tekemään sen. Vähän myöhemmin he olivat seisoneet taas Teddyn ulko-oven edessä ja Teddy oli etsinyt taikasauvaansa kaikista taskuista, ja silloin hän oli painanut sormensa Teddyn niskaan ja suudellut Teddyä suulle ihan vain nopeasti. Teddy oli jäänyt tuijottamaan häntä suu auki hirveän hämmästyneen näköisenä. Se oli ollut mahtavaa. Ja Teddyn naapurissa asuva vanha mies oli raottanut omaa oveaan ja vilkaissut heitä sen takaa, ja he olivat tervehtineet miestä vaikka tämä oli näyttänyt kumman haikealta.  
  
Tämä oli kuitenkin vielä jännittävämpää. Hän oli kyllä ajatellut tätä, jopa lukuisia kertoja tänään, esimerkiksi silloin kun he olivat lämmittäneet pakastepitsoja loitsulla ja samalla he olivat olleet niin lähellä toisiaan, että kun hän oli vaihtanut painoa jalalta toiselle, hänen takapuolensa oli käytännössä osunut Teddyn lantioon, tai ainakin melkein, farkut olivat ihan takuulla hipaisseet toisiaan. Teddyn keittiö oli niin pieni. Sitten hän oli katsonut miten Teddyn kasvot olivat muuttuneet punaisemmiksi ja hiukset pinkeiksi. Hän oli myös koettanut syödä pitsaansa niin eroottisesti kuin mahdollista, mutta Teddy oli nauranut hänelle, joten sitä asiaa pitäisi vielä vähän harjoitella.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja suuteli sitten Teddyä uudestaan. Olisi varmaan paras olla miettimättä sitä pitsaa liikaa. Sitä paitsi Teddy istui melkein hänen lantionsa päällä ja kiskoi välillä t-paidan kaula-aukkoa, niin että tällä hetkellä hänellä vaikutti menevän ihan hyvin. Hän siirsi takapuoltaan sohvalla aivan vähän niin että osui sopivasti Teddyn takapuoleen, ja Teddy tuijotti häntä niin kuin ei olisi voinut uskoa että hän oli tehnyt niin.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Teddy kysyi melkein kuiskaamalla.  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoi ja puristi kämmenensä Teddyn käsivarsille hiukan kyynärpäiden yläpuolelle. Teddyn kädet olivat ohuemmat kuin hänen ja pisamia oli kaikkialla. Hän kuljetti peukaloaan ihoa pitkin ja katseli kuinka Teddyn t-paita roikkui olkapäillä. Ennen pitkää Teddy varmaan ottaisi t-paidan pois, ehkä nukkumaan mennessä tai jos yllättäen tulisi kauhean kuuma, esimerkiksi kesällä mihin kyllä oli vielä monta kuukautta. Hän mietti mitä Teddy mahtaisi sanoa, jos hän työntäisi kämmenensä t-paidan alle. Hän voisi painaa kämmenen Teddyn vatsalle niin että tuntisi miten Teddy hengittäisi, tuolla tavalla kiireisesti, sisään ja ulos hirveällä vauhdilla, vaikka he olivat olleet tässä sohvalla ainakin tunnin. He olivat katsoneet televisiota ja sitten erityisen tylsässä kohdassa he olivat ryhtyneet suutelemaan, ja jotenkin siinä vain oli käynyt niin että hän oli valunut Teddyn alle. Ei hän oikein tiennyt minkä takia. Kai hän oli tarttunut Teddyä olkapäistä ja vetänyt lähemmäksi itseään, ja samalla hän oli yrittänyt sommitella omat jalkansa Teddyn polvien väliin. Sillä tavalla se oli mennyt. Mutta ihan sulavasti. Eikä Teddy näyttänyt olevan yhtään harmissaan siitä että oli nyt hänen päällään. Teddy näytti kaikin puolin iloiselta, vähän hämmentyneeltä vain, ja huojui hiukan puolelta toiselle ja sitten istui taas alemmas ja -  
  
” _Hitto_ –”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Teddy sanoi, puri alahuultaan ja nousi polvien päälle niin että se näytti melkein hölmöltä. ”Minä luulin että me… sinähän juuri äsken…”  
  
Hän puristi hampaat yhteen ja hengitti sitten hitaasti ulos. Sitten hän laittoi kämmenet Teddyn lantiolle, pidätti hengitystään ja veti Teddyä hitaasti alaspäin. Teddy tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä, mutta lopulta Teddyn takapuoli osui taas hänen lantioonsa, vähän hitaammin ja vähän vähemmän yllättäen vain kuin äsken. Hän keskittyi hengittämään.  
  
”Mitä sinä oikein –”, Teddy sanoi ja lopetti sitten äkkiä.  
  
”Se tuli vain niin yllättäen”, hän sanoi ja silitti Teddyn alaselkää paidan päältä ja ihan vähän altakin. Teddyn iho oli niin lämmin. Ja hän oli melko varma ettei ollut koskaan silittänyt toista ihmistä selästä. Hän ei ollut koskaan tajunnut että se voisi tuntua _tältä_ , tai ei se tietenkään _tuntunut_ mitenkään erityiseltä mutta hitto miten hänen sydämensä hakkasi. Ja Teddy istui käytännössä hänen sylissään niin ettei hän pystynyt edes juurikaan kiemurtelemaan, tai ainakin olisi ollut aivan ilmeistä miksi hän kiemurteli. Hän painoi silmät kiinni ja kun hän avasi ne jälleen, Teddy yritti asetella housujensa etumusta kankaan läpi.  
  
Hän tuijotti Teddyä, ja sitten hän nosti katseensa Teddyn kasvoihin.  
  
Teddy katsoi häntä silmät suurina ja pudotti kätensä alas.  
  
”Me voisimme ottaa housut pois”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ja mitä sitten?” Teddy kysyi ohuella äänellä. ”James, minulla ei ole kondomeja. Enkä usko että pystyn… tai että haluan… tai että pystyn…”  
  
”En minä tarkoita että me –”, James sanoi ja nielaisi sitten. ”En tarkoita mitään _sellaista._ Tarkoitan vain että… että eikö tuo vetoketju paina?”  
  
Teddy vilkaisi vetoketjuaan ja sitten häntä.  
  
”Otetaan housut pois”, hän sanoi, ”ja jätetään kaikki muu.”  
  
Hän oli ihan varma että Teddy kysyisi siitäkin jotain, ja sitten hän olisi pulassa koska ei hän osannut puhua tästä. Teddy kuitenkin vain suoristi t-paidan helmaa ja kömpi sitten pois hänen päältään, ja hän kiskoi t-paitaa lantion yli kunnes muisti että kyllähän Teddy oli sen tuntenut hetki sitten. Oli varmaan aika selvää että hänellä seisoi. Ja sehän tavallaan kuului asiaan. Hehän ilmeisesti seurustelivat nyt. Ja Teddykin hengitti hyvin hitaasti sisään ja ulos ja veti sitten housujen vetoketjun auki, ja hän katseli sohvalta, miten Teddy työnsi housut nilkkoihin, ja unohti että hänen oli tarkoitus riisua omiaan.  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi kun Teddy oli taas kömpimässä hänen päälleen ja hänellä oli yhä housut jalassa ja niissä oli ihan liian vähän _tilaa_ , _”hitto_ , minä en –”  
  
”Minä voin tehdä sen”, Teddy sanoi ja veti sitten hänen vetoketjunsa auki. Hän yritti olla huokaisematta mutta ei onnistunut, ja Teddy näytti siltä kuin hän olisi juuri ravistellut tätä mutta hyvällä tavalla. Ehdottomasti hyvällä tavalla. _Merlin._ Teddyn hiukset sojottivat vähän joka suuntaan ja olivat niin pinkit että silmiä häikäisi. Hän nosti lantiotaan hiukan sohvasta ja Teddy melkein kiskaisi alushousut alas farkkujen mukana, mutta sitten he molemmat tajusivat sen samalla hetkellä, ja hän päästi kummallisen äännähdyksen joka ehkä oli hiukan nolo, ja Teddy puolestaan kiskoi hänen alushousunsa takaisin omalle paikalleen niin nopeasti että osui samalla häneen peukalolla.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Teddy sanoi ja asetteli hänen alushousujensa vyötäröä vähän paremmin, ” _anteeksi_ , olen pahoillani, minä –”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Teddyn ranteeseen. ”Tule nyt vain –”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoi ja veti Teddyä lähemmäs. ”Suutele minua.”  
  
Teddy suuteli häntä. Hän makasi sohvalla niska käsinojalla. Aamulla hänen päänsä ei varmaan kääntyisi mihinkään suuntaan mutta sitä oli vaikea ajatella nyt. Hän suuteli kaikkea mihin yletti eli lähinnä Teddyn suuta ja muutaman kerran leukaa, ja pari kertaa Teddy kohottautui ylöspäin niin että hän ei oikein ylettynyt mihinkään. Silloin hän vain katseli Teddyä. Ja jossain vaiheessa Teddy painoi kyynärpäät kiinni sohvaan hänen päänsä molemmin puolin ja lantionsa häntä vasten, ja hän tajusi kyllä mitä tapahtuisi jo ennen kuin se tapahtui eikä silti saanut estettyä itseään huokaisemasta.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Teddy sanoi ja suuteli häntä vähän kömpelösti korvaan. ”Jatka vain. Jatka _vain._ ”  
  
_Jatka sinä_ , hän ajatteli mutta ei oikein pystynyt puhumaan hengittämisen lomassa, eikä Teddy sitä paitsi näyttänyt kaipaavan ohjeita juuri nyt. Sitten hän rupesi miettimään, oliko tämä seksiä. Hän oli aina ajatellut että seksiin kuuluisi se että jokin menisi jonnekin, mutta nyt hän ja Teddy pysyivät molemmat omissa alushousuissaan ja silti hän tiesi että tulisi taatusti kohta jos he jatkaisivat tätä, ja Teddyn t-paita rullautui ylemmäs rintaa pitkin kun heidän vatsansa osuivat toisiaan vasten, ja myös reidet osuivat toisiinsa, ja ihan kaikki siltä väliltä, ja sitten juuri ennen kuin se oli ihan liikaa Teddy nojasi hetkeksi kauemmas ja etsi sitten uuden kulman. Hän sulki silmänsä muttei malttanut pitää niitä kiinni kauaa, koska Teddyn naama oli ihan vain parin tuuman päässä hänestä, ja Teddy hengitti melkein raskaammin kuin hän ja vilkuili häntä ja puri alahuultaan ja näytti siltä että tulisi ihan kohta. Taatusti tämä oli seksiä. Hän ja Teddy Lupin harrastivat seksiä Teddyn sohvalla, eikä hän mitenkään voinut sulkea silmiään nyt, koska tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen kertansa ikinä ja ensimmäinen kertansa Teddyn kanssa, ja sitten Teddyn kyynärpää osui sohvatyynyyn ja sellainen tipahti hänen kasvoilleen eikä hän nähnyt enää muuta kuin viininpunaista kukkakuviota hyvin läheltä, ja sitten hän tuli.  
  
 ”James”, Teddy sanoi, ”minä olen ihan… minä olen ihan…”  
  
Hän työnsi sohvatyynyn pois kasvoiltaan, ja sitten Teddy painoi otsansa hänen kaulaansa vasten, veti muutaman kerran terävästi henkeä ja romahti sitten hänen päälleen. Teddy oli yllättävän painava niin laihaksi tyypiksi. Hän kuljetti sormensa Teddyn niskaan ja silitti hiuksia jotka pikkuhiljaa muuttuivat vaaleanpunaisiksi, ja Teddy suuteli häntä kaulalle. Tahmeat alushousut varmaan liimautuisivat yhteen ja sitten heidän pitäisi mennä sylikkäin suihkuun. Hän suuteli Teddyä korvaan kunnes tämä kohottautui sen verran että pystyi suutelemaan häntä suulle, ja toinenkin sohvatyyny tipahti heidän ylitseen lattialle. Sydämenlyönnit olivat raskaita mutta muuten oli aivan hiljaista.  
  
”Jäikö sitä pitsaa?” hän sanoi vähän myöhemmin.  
  
”Ehkä vähän”, Teddy sanoi. ”Minun pitää mennä suihkuun.”  
  
”Minunkin pitää mennä suihkuun.”  
  
Teddy työnsi kämmenet sohvaan ja nojasi sitten kauemmas hänestä, ja hän katseli Teddyä ja mietti miten he olisivat yhdessä suihkussa. _Merlin._ Ja sitten hän söisi vähän sitä pitsaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
SIRIUS  
  
Hän heräsi siinä kahden aikaan ja hiipi kylpyhuoneeseen. Valoloitsu seurasi hänen vasemman olkapäänsä yläpuolella ja heitti omituisia varjoja nurkkiin. Hän pesi kätensä huolellisesti ja katseli sitten hetken peiliin, mutta kasvoillakin oli varjoja. Lisäksi hän näytti aika iäkkäältä ja kuitenkin jollain tavalla onnellisemmalta kuin yleensä. Hän hymyili ihan vain kokeeksi ja silmäkulmat rypistyivät suupielten mukana.  
  
Paluumatkalla hän ehti melkein makuuhuoneen ovelle saakka, kun keittiöstä kuului kolahdus, joka kuulosti kovasti teemukilta. Hän kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Remus katseli häntä pöydän vierestä ja haroi hiuksiaan. Remuksen villapaita näytti siltä että se oli laitettu päälle aika nopeasti ja paljaat sääret sojottivat ympäriinsä pöydän alla, ja sitten Remus varmaan tajusi että hän tuijotti ja painoi nilkat yhteen. Remuksen käsien välissä oli tyhjä teemuki.  
  
”En viitsinyt yrittää itse”, Remus sanoi, ”olisin varmaan räjäyttänyt jotain.”  
  
Hän keitti Remukselle teetä ja ajatteli että sanoisi loput vasta aamulla. Tietenkin Remuksen pitäisi ruveta taas tekemään asioita taikuudella, hänen koko asuntonsa nimittäin toimi taikuudella eivätkä he millään mahtuisi Remuksen pikkuruiseen kämppään, hehän olisivat toistensa sylissä koko ajan ja mitä siitäkin tulisi. Sitten häntä alkoi naurattaa ja Remus kysyi vähän loukkaantuneen kuuloisena että mille hän nauroi.  
  
”Minä opetan sinulle teevedenkeittoloitsun”, hän sanoi, ”tai osaathan sinä sen mutta olet varmaan unohtanut. Sitten sinä pärjäät täällä.”  
  
Remus joi teetään ja tuijotti häntä kupin reunan yli. ”Täällä?”  
  
”Vai aiotko häipyä?”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään niin nopeasti että hänelle tuli melkein huono omatunto. Ei sitä kai enää olisi kuulunut kysyä. Remus kuitenkin oli tullut hänen luokseen suoraan Kotikolosta eikä ollut yrittänyt lähteä missään vaiheessa, ei edes silloin kun he olivat käyneet yksi kerrallaan suihkussa ja pesseet hampaat vierekkäin kylpyhuoneessa ja sitten menneet sänkyyn. Tietenkin hän tiesi, että ennen pitkää Remuksen pitäisi käydä hakemassa lisää villapaitoja kotoaan, ja että jossain vaiheessa Remus saattaisi muutenkin mennä kotiinsa, ja että ehkä he molemmat joskus kaipaisivat sitä omaa tilaa, josta ihmiset puhuivat. Mutta hän toivoi ettei se tapahtuisi ihan heti. Hän oli tavallaan odottanut tätä kuusikymmentä vuotta.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoi sillä hitaalla äänellä joka tarkoitti ongelmia.  
  
”Ei”, Sirius sanoi ja leijutti teemukin Remuksen käsistä kaapin päälle, ja Remus katsoi mukia ja sitten häntä ja sitten sentään kokeili kämmenellä taskuaan, mutta tietenkään Remuksella ei ollut housuja jalassa eikä siksi taskuakaan. Hän kyllä vähän epäili, mahtoiko Remus enää edes pitää taikasauvaa taskussa ainakaan kotona ollessaan. ” _Ei”_ , hän sanoi kun Remus avasi suunsa, ”tuo ei nyt vain käy. Sinä aiot sanoa jotain sellaista että meidän pitää nyt miettiä tätä. Luultavasti sinä aiot sanoa että minä kuvittelen että pärjään ilman seksiä mutta että en minä oikeasti pärjää ja että sinä et pysty siihen ja siksi meidän ei pitäisi olla yhdessä. Mutta me yritimme sitä jo, Remus, ja se meni ihan surkeasti. Niin että älä sano yhtään mitään jos haluat saada teesi takaisin.”  
  
”Kyllä minä osaan leijuttaa sen itsekin”, Remus sanoi muttei näyttänyt aivan varmalta, ”ja sinulla on jakkaroita.”  
  
”Missä sinun taikasauvasi on?”  
  
”Ehkä takin taskussa”, Remus sanoi ja jäi sitten pöydän ääreen huokailemaan, kun hän käveli eteiseen ja penkoi Remuksen takin kaikki taskut. Siellä oli tyhjä purkkapussi ja yksinäinen avain joka tärisi kun siihen koski ja paljon kuitteja mutta ei sentään kondomeita niin kuin hänellä. Hän otti taikasauvan ja vei sen Remukselle, ja Remus otti sen käteensä mutta ei tehnyt mitään. ”Sirius”, Remus sanoi ja huokaili ärsyttävästi, ”minä en vain halua että sinä olet onneton minun kanssani.”  
  
Hän mietti voisiko vaientaa Remuksen jollain loitsulla, mutta ehkä se olisi ollut vähän huono juttu parisuhteen kannalta. Niinpä hän vain istuutui tuolille Remusta vastapäätä ja asetteli jalkansa pöydän alle niin etteivät ne vahingossa koskeneet Remukseen. ”Minä olisin tuhat kertaa mieluummin onneton sinun kanssasi kuin yksin.”  
  
Remus näytti vähän säikähtäneeltä.  
  
”Mutta en minä ole onneton sinun kanssasi”, hän sanoi ja leijutti Remuksen teemukin takaisin kaapin päältä. Remus tarttui siihen kaksin käsin.  
  
”Minä olen lukenut tästä”, Remus sanoi eikä oikein katsonut häneen, ”jästien lehdistä. Ihmiset kyllästyvät kun eivät pääse, tuota, harrastamaan seksiä parisuhteessa. Ja sitten pitää erota. Niin kuin minä ja Tonks erosimme.”  
  
”Sinä ja Tonks erositte koska sinä olet rakastunut minuun.”  
  
Remus vilkaisi häntä ja peitti sitten kasvonsa teemukilla.  
  
”Suudellaan”, hän sanoi, ”mennään vaikka sohvalle ja suudellaan.”  
  
”Nyt on yö”, Remus sanoi, ”meidän pitäisi nukkua.”  
  
”Hitot nukkumisesta. Kuunnellaan musiikkia. Vaikka jotain kahdeksankymmentäluvulta.”  
  
”Kahdeksankymmentäluvulta?”  
  
”Se meni minulta ohi”, Sirius sanoi ja työnsi sitten jalkaansa eteenpäin pöydän alla kunnes osui Remuksen varpaisiin. Remus hätkähti ja joi vähän lisää teetä. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät. Antaisitko minullekin mukin?”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä ja sitten astiakaappia. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Leijuta se minulle.”  
  
”Miksi? Sinä voisit tehdä sen itsekin.”  
  
”Me olemme nyt yhdessä”, hän sanoi, ”ja se tarkoittaa että sinun pitää olla kiltti minulle. Olisitko kiltti ja leijuttaisit minulle mukin, Remus?”  
  
Remus tuijotti häntä hyvin synkän näköisenä ja siirteli sitten taikasauvaa sormien välissä kunnes se ilmeisesti lopulta oli hyvällä kohdalla. Sirius koetti olla hymyilemättä mutta häntä kyllä myös suretti vähän. Remus onnistui kuitenkin leijuttamaan mukin hänelle aivan tyylikkäästi, ja hän otti sen kiinni ilmasta ja kuunteli sitten miten Remus veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Minun kämppäni ei kestä jästiteknologiaa”, hän sanoi, ”minä kokeilin joskus, mutta olen tehnyt tänne kaikenlaisia päällekkäisiä loitsuja jo parikymmentä vuotta eivätkä ne oikein tule juttuun sähkön kanssa. Niin että sinun on vain pakko ruveta taikomaan taas. Miksi sinä lopetit?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Remus sanoi ja yritti ilmeisesti työntää hiuksia naaman eteen. ”Minä toin kodinkoneita kotoa kun isä kuoli, ja sitten ostin lisää, ja ne vain olivat niin… käteviä.”  
  
” _Käteviä?_ ”  
  
”Ja kaikkeen meni niin paljon aikaa”, Remus sanoi. ”Ei tarvinnut ajatella kaikkea muuta.”  
  
”Siis minua.”  
  
”Sinua”, Remus sanoi ja näytti vähän säikähtäneeltä kun tajusi, että teemuki oli tyhjä. ”Ja itseäni. Ja koko tätä sotkua.”  
  
”Sinä saat oman makuuhuoneen”, hän sanoi, ”jos haluat. Voin loihtia sellaisen sisäpihan puolelle. Ei kukaan huomaa.”  
  
”En minä tarvitse omaa makuuhuonetta”, Remus sanoi, ”jos sinua ei haittaa.”  
  
”Hyvä. Saat ihan mitä vaan omaa jos haluat. Saat vaikka oman koiran.”  
  
”En minä tarvitse omaa koiraa”, Remus sanoi ja puri alahuultaan. ”Minulla on sinut.”  
  
Hän otti Remuksen teemukin ja leijutti sen tiskipöydälle, ja sitten hän tarttui Remuksen ranteeseen pöydän yli. Remus katseli vähän aikaa kaikkea muuta mutta sitten kuitenkin lopulta häntä, ja hän nyökkäsi valolle joka liukui melkein kattoon saakka ja täytti kaikki nurkat. Remus painoi toisen kätensä kiinni hänen ranteeseensa ja kuljetti sitten sormiaan hänen kämmentään vasten, ja hän pidätti hengitystään. Remus sulki silmänsä.  
  
”Kyllä me pärjäämme”, hän sanoi ja laittoi omat sormensa Remuksen sormien väliin.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin he palasivat sänkyyn. Amanda kiipesi heidän väliinsä ja painoi kuononsa Siriuksen kaulaan. Hän silitti Remuksen olkapäätä Amandan yli, ja Remus piti häntä kädestä ja sitten ehkä suuteli häntä kämmenselkään, paitsi että se saattoi olla myös Amandan kuono, koska siinä vaiheessa Amanda oli jo kääntynyt toisin päin. Hän olisi halunnut kysyä asiasta mutta ei voinut avata suutaan, koska Amandan häntä oli hänen naamallaan.  
  
Joka tapauksessa Remus vaikutti kuitenkin ihan tyytyväiseltä eikä karannut muualle kuin pari kertaa vessaan. Sirius liukui välillä uneen ja välillä katseli makuuhuoneen kattoa ja mietti että tästä se nyt alkaisi, hänen elämänsä paras aika. He olisivat hirveän onnellisia omalla synkällä tavallaan, hän ja Remus. Hän opettaisi Remukselle uudestaan kaikki parhaat loitsunsa. He suutelisivat pöydän yli ja kylpyhuoneessa ja sohvalla ja kynnyksellä ja missä vain. Remus veisi hänet ja Amandan koirapuistoon. Ehkä he jopa ostaisivat kesämökin, vaikka Walesista, jostain sellaisesta hirveän tuulisesta paikasta jossa Remus voisi onnellisena kiskoa villapaidan kaula-aukkoa ylemmäs ja palella. Ja hän kyllä lämmittäisi Remusta. Hän kietoisi käsivartensa Remuksen vatsan ympärille ja painaisi nenänsä Remuksen niskaan ja Amanda juoksisi pitkin nummia ja haukkuisi kaikelle. Niin se menisi.


End file.
